Sea Longing
by GundamNymph
Summary: FluffySLASH Will tries to clear his mind one evening long after Jack leaves and comes to a startling realization, only to be captured. Elizabeth must find Jack to save him. JW
1. The Wise Donkey

Title: Sea Longing

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Rating: PG for now

Pairings: Elizabeth/Will Jack/Will

Summary: Will tries to clear his mind one evening long after Jack leaves, and comes to a startling realization. A wise donkey helps him come to his senses(I couldn't help it!).

Love my Jack and Will plushies...maybe I should order a Norrington and Liz plushie...

!!!!WARNING!!!! Slash ahead! My first! Be easy on me! Then there's the fact I've only seen this movie TWICE. You see ANY flaws, please let me know. Same for any possible OOC. This WILL continue onto a longer fic.

Will glared down at the metal before him, before grabbing his tool again, and started to pound it onto what should be forming into a blade. Sweat trickled down his face, but he ignored it, unable to wipe it away.

Sally, the mild mannered donkey, sent him a look as he interrupted her snooze. He gave up on the blade, and stared back at the mare indignantly.

"WHAT?"

Solemn brown eyes stared back at him from under long lashes.

He let out a deep breath, and set the tool back in it's proper place, and let the blade sink into a tub of water. Steam erupted, narrowly missing his face. Sweat trickled down his forehead again, and this time he wiped it away. His cheeks were rosy from the heat of the day and the furnace, and he was still slightly panting from exertion. A lone curl escaped his ponytail.

"You're right." His soft voice was weary, as he sat next to the mare, and began stroking her nose.

"I shouldn't take my frustration out on my work. Or your sleep."

Sally gave a soft snort, and he managed a low chuckle. Reaching behind him, he pulled a carrot out of a bag, and held it up to the mule. She gave a grunt of thanks, before devouring it. He laughed, and patted her head.

"I'm turning into a Jack Sparrow."

He had swiped a few carrot's off a vendor on his way back from a delivery to a ship. He had done it with such ease, it made him wonder why he felt little to no remorse at such an action.

The mention of the befriended pirate brought a tightness to his chest, as he stared off, scratching behind the animal's long ears. Resting his forehead against Sally's, he pondered the ache he suffered from.

He had learned early on in his relationship with Jack NOT to expect anything like a thank you, or a steadfast loyalty that was common between friends. So he didn't believe the ache was from Jack leaving without saying little as a goodbye, or thanks. In fact, Jack wasn't able to say much of anything, before he fell over the low stone wall, and into the sea.

The memory brought a smile to his face.

Jack Sparrow was someone to remember. Whether you liked him or not, he was a unique individual that branded himself into your brain and heart. A brilliant man, who unlike most pirates, had a small sense of morale and heart. He was the first pirate that Will let himself come to trust.

And he had an exotic air to him. Though the way he would sway, slur and mutter would make most believe he was a drunkard, or had been hit too hard on the head too many times, it was hypnotic. If those intense dark eyes surrounded by kohl didn't draw you in, his body movements and wisdom would.

On his adventures with Jack, Will had constantly pondered the auburn haired man. He had wondered most of the time if he had made the right decision in dealing with the rogue pirate. From his observations, he had noticed that there was an odd air of immaturity covering Jack. Like innocence. A child's innocence.

It wasn't seen often, but when he DID witness it, he couldn't help but feel confused. And entranced. As unheard of as it was, Jack could be, well, CUTE. The way he could frown, with his eyebrows drawn low over hooded brown eyes was as adorable as any child could be.

And the thought scared him. It was a new to him. And looked down on by the high and good people he 'grew up' around.

Ever since he was rescued from the water eight years ago, the only romantic interest he had was Elizabeth. A pretty, kind girl that had befriended him until they had parted ways at Port Royal. Then, as he watched her from the shadows as she had done for him on board, she bloomed into a beautiful, compassionate woman. He had fallen in love.

Until that day he had tried to rescue Jack, he had always believed he was unacceptable of her love. He had hidden in the blacksmith's workshop, learning the craft, as he heard heated tales of pirates. The tales smithy John Brown's friends would weave of pirates were always cruel, dark, and vengeful filled with blood and rape. He had vowed, that should he ever manage to become a good swordsman, he would kill pirates to protect those like his fair Elizabeth.

But hiding inside, with only a drunk and a donkey for company kept him from learning of the real world. Though he has become a sword master and an artist with metal, his mind and heart were still naïve and brainwashed. Jack had shown him otherwise when they set out to save Elizabeth.

Will had been opened to a new world. A real world. And his heart and mind began to grow.

Since that day that Commodore had given up his pursuit of Elizabeth Swann, he had shared only one, true kiss with her. The few times that they had managed to meet, kind, flirting words were exchanged with fond glances and even fewer hand holding with pecks on the cheek. They loved each other, there was no doubt of that. But exactly what KIND of love, Will wasn't so sure anymore.

Elizabeth loved him more than her ex-fiancé and even her Father, and he loved her to the point where he would die for her, and almost did. Several times in fact.

Once, he would say he loved her more than anyone in the world. But now was different. Now, he had actually SEEN the world.

And he had come to realize, that though they loved each other greatly, there was only so much passion between them. He could imagine kissing her (he had already), and her honey brown hair and soft eyes made his breath catch. But that was it. He knew what a husband and wife were suppose to do, he had seen it first hand in taverns. He could NOT see himself doing such things to Elizabeth.

And that was when he realized that they were not lovers. Yes, they were soulmates. They were meant to be together, always. But they were brother and sister. Close friends.

After coming to this realization, he stood up, and swung up into the rafters, Sally watching him. Walking along a beam high above a snoozing Mr. Brown, remembering a fight long ago, he opened a window where he could gaze out at the sea.

"I'm lost, Sally."

Expressive brown eyes framed with long lashes gazed out at the harbor, feeling the ache intensify. From even here, he could feel the breeze off the water, smell the salt and seaweed in the air. He could just barely taste it.

"Is this what pirates feel, Sally? This, longing? Did my father feel it, as I do now?"

The frustration came to him, but now, he was beginning to understand it.

The blood in his veins whispered to him, called by the sea. His body ached for action, ached for fights on rolling waves. His hair wanted to be free in the breeze, his lungs filled with fresh air.

Jack had been right. He was obsessed with treasure. Elizabeth HAD been treasure, the truest and fairest of her kind. He had wanted her, and had caught her. And now, his heart longed for more.

He wanted to be free, now that he had tasted the world. He wanted to bask in the glow of it, having adventures like the ones told to children; beside Jack. Always beside Jack.

But Jack had left him behind.

The frustration cleared the same time it heightened.

Jack, the one who could understand Will's potential, teach him and free him had left. Without him.

Will was left standing, watching with Elizabeth as the Black Pearl left the harbor, never to return.

Will's head banged against the window frame sharply, sending pain and a bit of blood down his temple.

Jack had left him behind.

Important A/N: This was originally written as a one-shot, my first slash fic, right after I saw the movie for the second time. I was encouraged to continue and did so through the PiratesoftheCaribbeanSlash mailing list. Since then, I've been posting the remaining chapters on for obvious reasons.

I have decided to start posting all the chapters I can here to make it easier on those who like the story and want to see it continued.

A warning to all though, this has not been BETAed and was written long ago without ANY touch-ups so it's a little 'eh'. CH 19 will hopefully be up soon. I DO plan to reread the story and fix it, but probably not for a long while.

Any lemons will be cut out. If you want to read them, you'll have to go to my account, or search for the direct link in the Links section of my ML, Twilight Forest, whoes link is on my profile page.

Thank you,

GN


	2. Blank Thoughts

Title: Sea Longing part 2/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Archive?: Yes you can, but please let me know.

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: pouts No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. Don't remind me!

Rating: PG, For now any ways.

Pairings: Jack/Will Elizabeth/Will

Summary: Will tries to clear his mind one evening long after Jack leaves, and comes to a startling realization. A wise donkey helps him come to his senses(I couldn't help it!).

!!!!WARNING!!!! Implied slash ahead! My first! Be easy on me! Then there's the fact I've only seen this movie TWICE. You see ANY flaws, please let me know. Same for any possible OOC. Also, I know NOTHING about ships! I'm guessing here! Fluff alert.

AnnaMaria stared at her daydreaming Captain, with something between irritation and wonder.

Jack Sparrow stood at the helm, stroking the wood lovingly on the wheel, and using that damned compass of his. A compass that was suppose to point North, but never did.

Dark eyes stared lazily off into the horizon, and his form swayed with the ship and the wind. He seemed to be in a world of his own, as always, murmuring his beloved pirate song beneath his breath. But everyone knew better. Nothing got by Jack Sparrow, and you were a fool if you thought so.

The second a crew member became lax, or started fooling around, he gave out crisp orders to double their work load.

AnnaMaria tucked her long black hair back again as it became loose. From where she sat by the mast, mending spare sails, she could study her Captain. As always, she puzzled at the great Captain Sparrow's mind.

And as always, she could never figure him out, as he stared off with misty eyes. As if he was daydreaming about a lover.

She snorted.

Jack Sparrow? In love? Right. Maybe with the Black Pearl. Or treasure. But never a human. The day he fell in love with a human, was the day she'd give up piracy. Her only freedom.

Jack stared off into the horizon, so that everything became a blur. He could still see everyone, and take note of what they were doing, but those things were secondary. The cool air tugging at his hair, rubbing salty dew into his skin, and the gentle rocking were all on his main agenda.

As always, he let his body become one with air and ship surrounding him. A small senile smile tugged at his lips as he let the beauty, depth and mystery of the sea overcome him. He knew of the crew's mutterings, joking, and crude teasing, but could care less.

He could feel AnnaMaria's eyes on him, but ignored her, humming "Yo, Ho".

He heard a fluttering, and seconds later, Cotton's macaw landed on his shoulder. The blue and yellow parrot croaked a greeting. When Jack ignored him, the bird flew off to it's owner, irritated at the lack of attention.

The flapping wings brought a memory to Jack's wandering mind.

A rope burned around his neck, as his feet struggled for hold on a quivering sword. A swirl of a maroon cape near his face. A loud struggle beside him, a clang of metal. Jeers and cheers resounded in the background.

He fell. Catching himself in time, he slid his bound hands over a sword inches from his face. He turns, and meets large pools of brown, surrounded by dark lashes, a grin below.

He makes his way up the stairs, in time with his partner, knocking down soldiers and tripping them, freeing themselves slowly. Only to be caught again.

A feather in his face.

Words are spoken.

An arrogant voice.

"You need to learn your place, Turner."

A soft voice replies with conviction. No hesitation.

"My place is here. Between you and Jack."

His heart swells and stomach clenches.

A bonnie little lass joins the fun.

Gazes filled with impassioned love meet, protecting the rogue pirate, even to possible death.

The guns lower at an old man's pleas for his daughter.

An arrogant heart breaks.

He learned THAT lesson long ago, before letting himself fall prey.

Taunting, teasing. A silent goodbye as he fell. Pools of brown follow him.

Water breaks his fall, cooling his body from the midday heat.

His humming is interrupted, by words said in weeks, months passed. He stares off into the fading light, head and shoulders swaying as he watches, a wistful and grim smile showing a hint of gold teeth. Dark eyes become blank.

"My place is here. Between you and Jack."

"My conscience is clear."

"He is a good man."

"I will accept the consequences for my actions."

Jack turned the wheel, following the point of his compass. Still, blank eyes and a distant expression. A sway to his body. Then, a frown tugs ever so slightly at his brow. The grim smile fades.

"I should have told you everyday since the day I met you. I love you."

"I would die for her."

"My place is here. Between you and Jack."

"I will NOT be your leverage."

"You were planning this all along. Ever since you learned my name!"

"My father was NOT a pirate!"

"You can't die, but I can."

"Let Elizabeth go free."

"And the crew are to be unharmed."

"You can't die, but I can."

"My place is here, between you and Jack."

Dark eyes focus in the darkening sky, as he forces his mind to blank, and wander around the deck restlessly. The crew are going down for dinner.

He looked around, hands weaving patterns in the air before him, wandering as he did. Picking up a bottle of rum, he uncorks it, and takes a long pull. Setting the bottle before him, he checks his compass, and starts humming again.

"A pirate's life for me."

Jack IC? A VERY hard thing to do. Did I do it well?

It was brought to my attention a while after I wrote this that Jack could never have heard a few of these quotes. Like I said before, I hope to fix that in the near future.

GN


	3. Twilight Attack

Title: Sea Longing part 3/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Archive?: Yes you can, but please let me know.

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: pouts No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. Don't remind me!

Rating: Erm. PG? For now any ways.

Pairings: Jack/Will Elizabeth/Will possible Elizabeth/Colin(OC)

Summary: Will is kidnapped not long after coming to term with Jack's leave. Elizabeth searches for a certain pirate for help.

!!!!WARNING!!!! Implied slash ahead! My first! Be easy on me! Then there's the fact I've only seen this movie TWICE. You see ANY flaws, please let me know. Same for any possible OOC. Also, I know NOTHING about ships! I'm guessing here!

Elizabeth watched Will board the ship, bundle thrown over his shoulder. She nudged her father's side, nodding to the youth approaching them. The Governor turned to greet Will with a smile.

"Good day, Mr. Turner. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Will smiled at him, nodding. "Good day Governor Swann, Elizabeth. And don't worry, it was no problem. We have already finished our work for the day."

The Governor stayed silent, knowing it was Will who was doing all the work these days. He sent his daughter a look as she leaned over to peck the young man on the cheek, smiling brightly at him. He smiled back at her, but the Governor noticed how their gazes no longer lingered as they once did.

Will turned back to the Governor, eyeing the worn and torn ship beneath his feet. He frowned questioningly at them.

"What happened?"

Governor Swann raised an eyebrow, "Pirates. The Eastern Sun was almost to port, when they were attacked by a ship with gray sails. Seemingly another Trading Ship. The other ship opened fire on them, and damaged quite a few of their canons."

Will nodded. "And that's why you need me."

The Governor smiled. "Yes. That and the holding cells below are damaged. Some of the crew believed the aftermath of the attack would be the perfect time for mutiny. The Eastern Sun only just made it here with the remaining crew and a few of their slaves."

Will raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth, both not caring for slavery but did not say anything. He turned back to her father.

"Which would you like me to start on?"

The older man smiled widely and showed him the way to one of the canons.

Elizabeth watched them go, eyes dark with worry.

"Is everything all right, Miss Swann?"

She turned to look into shy green eyes. She smiled at the tall man before her.

"Oh, I'm all right. Thank you for asking, Mr.?"

The young man with dirty blond hair smiled bashfully, "Colin Wellington, ma'am."

She smiled brighter. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Wellington."

He blushed and she could feel her eyes twinkle.

"Are you a member of the crew?"

He nodded, looking on as Will and her father eyed the damage. "Only on the passage here. I came to live with my Aunt. She is ill."

"I am sorry to hear that. What is her name?"

"Connie Mishue."

"I know her. Kind woman. I hope she becomes well again."

"Thank you, Miss Swann."

A moment of silence.

"Do you know which ship it was that did this?" she asked, curious.

Colin stared off in thought, biting his lip. "I believe it was the Silver Dusk."

"Hmm. I don't believe I've ever heard of that vessel before."

"I believe the crew on board once belonged to the Cecilia."

Elizabeth blinked and looked at him, startled.

"The Cecilia? The ship run by Captain GoldTooth Thorton?"

Colin turned to her, amazed. "Yes, how did you know that?"

She shrugged, "You hear about a lot of things in the Caribbean. Tell me, how did you survive?"

Colin gave a grim smile. "We weren't as interesting as the Black Pearl."

She spun to stare at him, wide eyed. "The Black Pearl!?"

"Yes. Though it has lost it's black sails, it still has the same god-like speed."

She turned to stare at Will, who had his full attention on the black metal before him.

"What was Jack doing there? He's suppose to be giving a wide berth to Port Royal."

"You speak as if you know him, Miss Swann."

A wry grin formed, "I do, Mr. Wellington. You could say that Will and I are, 'friends' with him."

He looked at her incredulously, "Friends?! With a PIRATE?"

She smiled openly at him. "He has saved my life more than once, has helped me save Will, and Will and I have saved him. He's not the stereotypical, bloodthirsty pirate." She glanced at him. "You could say he's a good man. A daft, ingenuous one, but good hearted all the same. Don't judge a book by it's cover Mr. Wellington."

He smiled at her. "If you say so, Miss Swann."

They turned back to watch Will at work, and Colin frowned slightly.

"If I may be so bold, ma'am, why were you upset earlier?"

She sighed, but was glad to get it off her chest. "I am worried about Will."

He seemed only slightly surprised. "Your fiancé?"

She shook her head. "No. He is only a close friend. A brother to me."

"But, the Commodore?"

"I did not love him, and yes, I do love Will more. But we do not share a love that's held between man and wife. We only keep up appearances so as not to harm Commodore Norrington's honor, or my father's."

Colin breathed in relief.

"And why does your brother frown so?"

She smiled gently at him, sad, but grateful for his understanding. "He is in pain. He longs for the open ocean."

"He is a sailor at heart?"

She shook her head. "No. His father was a pirate, but he did not know that until recently. The salt of the ocean is in his blood, and he longs for the high sea. I do not know how to help him. I would do anything to make him happy."

He eyed the slight dark haired man before him, knowing how he must feel. "And there is nothing you can do?"

Elizabeth shook her head, as Will began taking apart the heavy canon by himself.

"Is there someone else who could?"

She smiled sadly. "Jack Sparrow."

"I just need to have them brought back to the shop by some of your men."

Captain Bronningham nodded at him, "How long before it's mended?"

"Only half a day per canon at most."

The Captain was surprised. "That fast?"

"Yes. We are caught up on work, and all the other orders are simple enough. I can bring my tools tomorrow morning to work on the holding cells. It shouldn't take more than a day and a half for that."

The Captain smiled widely. "Thank you so much, Mr. Turner."

No one noticed the men listening in on their conversation.

Will smiled back. "It is really no problem, Captain. When will you be leaving?"

The older man sighed. "As soon as everything is mended and loaded. This attack has set us back a week."

Will nodded. "I'll get to work on the rest of the canons right away. The canon balls should be done before you leave."

The Captain nodded, relieved, and set out to find his men.

Will watched him go, thoughts chasing themselves around his mind. He sighed in the twilight air, mind calmed by the sounds of the ocean.

He had jumped at the chance to work on a docked ship. It would be the closest he'd ever get to open sea for a long, long time.

He had watched Elizabeth and her companion out of the corner of his eye as he worked. The slender youth was obviously taken with his beloved. He could have sworn seeing them mention the Black Pearl, but it knew it must have only been his yearning.

He turned and walked down to the dock, not having a problem with the swaying ground at all. He had always wondered if that was why Jack swayed so much: his body was so used to being at sea, that when grounded, it made up for the lack of motion.

It made a small grin come to his face, though these thoughts brought about depression in his heart.

He was just passing another docked boat when a man stood in his way. He was only a little taller than himself, wearing worn and simple clothing. Will squinted at him in the sunset.

"Can I help you?"

The way he stared at Will made alarms go off in his head, and he shifted so he could pull out his hidden dagger at any time.

A grimy smile. "Are you Mr. Turner?"

Now completely weary, he eyed the man closer. "Yes."

"What is your first name, boy?"

Will barely kept his eyes from widening. "I believe it is no business of yours."

The man strode forward and Will pulled out his blade. It was longer than an ordinary dagger blade, and helped deflect the sword that came at him. A few twists and thrusts, and the rapier was his to hold to his attackers throat.

A distant call, that he vaguely recognized as Elizabeth's (Will?).

"What is your business with me?"

More rotting teeth showed as the man grinned wider. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly Will was surrounded. Instantly, he brought up his newly acquired weapon, and met them head on. They were making a racket, but it was night and few guards would be on watch. All of the ships crewmen would be in town.

"Will!"

"Stay away Elizabeth!"

He narrowly missed losing his head, and ducked under another swinging blade; only to have all nine blades pointing at him from close quarters. He dropped the sword, blowing a lose curl out of his face as he panted.

Two of the men came forward, one of them with a peg leg ("Pirates," he thought) and took his arms. The leader came forward, and forcefully turned over his left hand. There, across the rough skin was a pale, thin scar from where he had cut his palm open to end the curse.

Milky blue eyes met his brown ones.

"You ARE the son of Bootstrap Bill."

Will's breath caught, and his brows lowered, eyes widening. This wasn't good.

He pulled against the arms of his captives as Elizabeth called out for help.

"What do you want with me?!" He snarled, looking for an escape, any escape.

The man grinned, taking a handful of Will's loosened hair and tugged it forward harshly until they were face to face.

"Nothing, boy."

He resisted the urge to gag at the close proximity.

"Then WHY are you,"

A nasty grin. "Because you're father's dead, boy. And we want our revenge."

Liquid brown eyes widened, before a sudden pain erupted in his head, making him fall into darkness.

Gee, rereading some of this embarrasses me. blush I really hope to fix some of this soon. It DOES still have potential.... Then again, there are those OTHER J/Ws and N/Ws I wanted to work on...Dammit.

GN

Next, Elizabeth sets out to find Jack.


	4. Interesting News

Title: Sea Longing part 4/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Archive?: Yes you can, but please let me know.

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: pouts No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. Don't remind me!

Rating: PG-13, the rating is going up.

Pairings: Jack/Will Elizabeth/Will Elizabeth/Colin

Summary: Will is kidnapped not long after coming to term with Jack's leave. Elizabeth searches for a certain pirate for help.

!!!!WARNING!!!! Implied slash ahead! My first! Be easy on me! Then there's the fact I've only seen this movie TWICE. You see ANY flaws, please let me know. Same for any possible OOC. Also, I know NOTHING about ships! I'm guessing here!

"Damn you!" She threw her fists on the table and all conversation stopped in the room. All present turned to her with horrified fascination.

"Elizabeth!" Her father looked at her incredulously.

She glared at him. "I don't care about being proper about this, Father! These people have Will and they wish him harm! We need to do something! NOW!"

Governor Swann looked at his daughter, resigned. "And what would you have me do? Scouts have reported that they have already left port. We have NO idea WHERE they have gone, or where their intended destination is."

He watched as helpless tears formed in her eyes, her determination wavering. He sighed. "I know you love him, Elizabeth, but right now there is nothing we can do. No ship even has enough stock to go out on a run right now."

She turned from him, glaring at everyone in the room. Her eyes fell on Colin who looked at her in sympathy. She turned to look out the window, fighting the tears she loathed.

"What about the Black Pearl?"

Her gaze instantly returned to Colin, who had spoken.

"What?" She breathed.

Green eyes met her golden ones.

"What about the Black Pearl? You said you were a friend of Jack Sparrow. Could he help?"

"What do you mean, Mr. Wellington?" Governor Swann asked sharply.

Colin looked at the governor. "Earlier, Miss Swann mentioned a 'friendship' with Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. It was because of the Black Pearl that we made it to the port. Wouldn't Captain Sparrow be willing to help them?"

Hope flared in her chest, but began to die away. "He would be long gone by now, Mr. Wellington."

He turned back to her. "Perhaps not, Miss Swann. The site of the attack is not far away and the Black Pearl did not engage in a chase. I believe the two were going to fight head to head, and get the spoils in the end. She might be still in the area where we left her."

"And we wouldn't need a long distance ship." Realization hit her. She turned to her father.

"Now, Elizabeth, we can't,"

"Father, I love you, but I am NOT asking for you to do this for me. I'm TELLING you."

Jack gazed through his telescope, eyeing the ship trying to catch up with them. He recognized it from Port Royal, and was pondering why it was giving chase.

"Captain, what are your orders?"

Jack turned to AnnaMaria with a tilt of his head, eyeing the dark skinned woman. He frowned, and turned to Cotton's bird.

"I don't suppose that bird could tell us who it is?"

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Captain, I don't think,"

"Captain!"

He turned to the man now looking through his telescope.

"What is it?"

"It's Miss Elizabeth!"

Frowning, he swaggered forward and took back his telescope. He raised it, squinted, and searched the ship until he found a woman standing aboard, waving, what appeared to be the Jolly Roger.

He raised his eyebrows, watching the black flag flutter in her hands and did a second sweep of the ship. Closing the cylinder, he handed it back to Gibbs.

"Let them catch up with us. If they show no hostility, let the girl board."

AnnaMaria nodded crisply, and called out the orders to the crew. Gibbs returned to keeping an eye of the approaching ship.

Cotton's bird landed on his shoulder as he made his way back to the head of his ship, stroking the wood as if it were a lover. He barely acknowledged the animal until began to squawk in his ear.

"Pretty woman, rack, pretty woman!"

Jack let a distant smile caress his face.

"I'm surprised you know what a pretty woman is, mate."

Elizabeth easily crossed over to the Black Pearl, Colin following her. AnnaMaria helped her down and she smiled at the woman. Feeling Colin at her shoulder, she made her way over to a familiar figure, a silly bird perched on his shoulder.

She smiled, relieved and happy to finally see him. "Jack."

Jack smiled roguishly at her, giving a slight bow before languidly straightening himself.

"Elizabeth, darling, it's good to see you. Miss the great Captain Jack Sparrow already?" He still had the same swagger she remembered. The same leer. "I thought you and little Will would be hitched by now."

She felt Colin tense beside her, and she rested a hand on his arm in reassurance. She noticed how Jack's eyes casually followed the movement.

He smiled and stepped forward, eyeing her carefully, the wisdom appearing in his taunting eyes. "Or is it that you have someone new to rescue from now on?"

"Jack, we need your help."

His eyebrows flew up into his scarf and hat. "You need MY help? Where's the darling little blacksmith to aid you?"

She sighed. "That's the problem. Will was attacked the other night. They had to have been pirates and we're not sure where they took him. Or why."

"Hmm."

Elizabeth could see no frown on his face as he moved next to the railing, stroking the wood, only a flicker of concern in otherwise blank eyes. Dark eyes.

"And you came to me? You know the code, lass. We're pirates, not heroes." He eyed her again with intense eyes, stroking the braids on his goatee with careless fingers. His eyes were daring her, pleading with her.

She knew this would happen. Even if Jack would be willing to save Will, he'd need to convince his crew as well.

She stared back at him, noting and taking his challenge before pulling something from her purse.

Dangling it in front of Jacks nose, he became cross-eyed, before leaning back and taking the object from her. Eyeing the intricate necklace, he looked back at her, dark pools questioning, hoping.

She smiled. "I know you better than you think, Jack. I learned a great deal the LAST time I encountered pirates." She sent an amused look over her shoulder to the crew, who were smirking and laughing. She looked back into Jack's kohl rimmed eyes. "I have more on board the Chaser."

Jack grinned again, tilting his head back, showing off gold teeth. "And where did you get such trinkets, love?"

Her brown eyes became amused. "From dear Will. It appears he couldn't resist his blood completely, and brought back souvenirs from our last adventure together."

Jack's grin widened wistfully. "Ah. That's where he got that wonderful hat. Lovely feather. But I don't recall seeing this necklace before. I would have brought it back myself."

Pride glowed in her smile now. "He melted some of the metals and started making some of his own jewelry and trinkets. I also brought most of his weapons."

Jack eyed her, face serious. "I don't think dear Will would like you giving his swords to pirates, lass."

She raised an amused eyebrow. "And how are YOU so sure of that, Captain Jack Sparrow?"

He matched her stare, fingering the gold chain, head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Will would be quite happy to know his swords are in good hands. He's been hoping for his swords to find a use."

Tilting his head back, he nodded slowly, turning to AnnaMaria, and giving her the necklace. The woman gave a sly smile and tucked it away.

He motioned for her to follow him inside, as Colin signaled their ship.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Swann." He gazed at Colin, who insisted on staying with her. "And company."

He sat down behind his desk and leaned back in his chair, booted feet propped on the desk itself.

"Now, tell me about these kidnappers."

Will struggled until he was sitting upward and glared at the bars that held him captive. A lone figure stood 'watch', snoring away.

He winced as he twisted his hands, the ropes burning and cutting into his skin. The pirates were thorough, not wanting even a slim chance for him to escape.

Eyes scanning the murky floor, he wiggled and hopped, fingers and feet searching. There. His fingers dug into the crack between metal and nail, tugging. He flinched as his nail began to tear, but continued to pull at it.

Ignoring hunger, pain and lightheadedness, he wasted away minutes, listening for activity, until nearly an hour had passed. He felt relief as the nail finally came free. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, he hobbled until his back was against the wall.

A pirate with fair hair leered at him from the other side of the bars. Will felt bile rise up in his throat as the hungry gaze traced his body, lingering on his face and crotch.

"Yer a pre'ty boy, ain'tcha?"

He glared at the dark eyes, and spit on him. The spit landed on the pirates feet and the enraged man sputtered before lunging for the keys.

"Yeh got fire boy, but I'll sho' yeh! High an' mi'ty my,"

"CREED!"

The pirate nearly dropped the keys and turned to stare wide eyed at the new arrival. Curious, Will squinted in the dim light as the snoring guard woke.

His eyes widened as the tall figure stood in the lamplight.

A woman. He had only seen one female pirate, but AnnaMaria seemed to be an exception.

This one stood tall as any man, dark hair pulled back with a scarf. Long fingers were perched on top of slim hips, one hand holding a painful looking whip.

"Creed, top deck NOW."

The man visibly paled, shrinking. "Buh,"

"NOW! Or I'll show you what we do to traitors! You know he's to remain unharmed!"

The man practically ran up the stairs, and she glared at the guard until he followed. Dark glittering eyes turned to look at him. A mocking smile.

"Sorry about your accommodations, love, but it couldn't be helped. Turner's are known for their cleverness."

Will eyed her as she squatted beside the cage. Another smile showed that she was missing a pearly white tooth.

"You gave up a good fight boy. Your father would be pleased."

Will tilted his head forward, "You knew my father?"

A barking laugh. "Knew him? We practically grew up together, boy."

Will raised an eyebrow and she sent him an amused glance.

"We weren't good friends if that's what you're thinking. And we didn't part on good terms either. But you could say we went into the pirating business together."

Will eyed her, thoughts running, as she looked at him curiously.

"You look just like Ol' William Turner. But you have your mother's eyes."

"My mother never mentioned you."

"I bet she also never mentioned that your father was a pirate, did she?"

Will's lips thinned and his heated glare met laughing black eyes.

"I didn't think so. Pirates have never had a good name, and they shouldn't. But to be truthful," she looked at him as she nodded. "Your father was a good man. Loyal to his friends, never killed children or women, broke almost every code we have once or twice. He was sly, and cunning. No one could out fox him, except, perhaps Jack Sparrow or Tula."

"Why do you hate him?" He tried not to think of dark eyes surrounded by kohl.

Her eyes narrowed. "He was too good a man to be a pirate, he sometimes forgot his place, his responsibilities. He betrayed his own kind, his family. And because of that, you'll pay."

She stood, Will watching her every move. "We'll be reaching the island tomorrow. Our Captain will be most pleased. Make peace with your god, if you have one, Turner. The Captain will not have mercy on you."

She began to go, but as she climbed the stairs, she turned back to him. "I stopped Creed from having his fun with you. Should you even THINK about escaping, I will not stop him next time. You need only be alive and well when we berth. It will do you well to remember that."

And then she left with a new guard replacing her watch.

Will clenched the nail in his hand, heart cold.

"You saw a tall woman in the shadow of a small ship named the Evening Dragon?"

Elizabeth nodded.

Jack eyed his books and trinkets on his shelves. Twiddling a small dagger that Will had made, he stared off blankly.

"Did she have red hair and a whip at her side?"

Colin blinked, "Yes, she did. Know her?"

Intense eyes turned to Gibbs, who sat at a smaller desk in the corner, taking stock on their new treasures.

"Angelina Davies-McCarthy."

Gibbs looked up, startled. "Red Whip?! What is she up to?"

Jack leaned forward, chin resting on steepled fingers. "We're about to find out." He looked at Elizabeth. "What did this other 'leader' look like?"

She sighed. "It was hard to tell. It WAS dark. He carried a rapier and used his left hand."

A sharp look from Jack. "Did he have an earring?"

She looked to Colin, who nodded. "It did look like there was gold in his hair. I saw something flash as he fought Mr. Turner."

Jack's eyes shifted about the room. He breathed deeply, and mumbled one word. "Dante."

Elizabeth frowned, as Gibbs gave a surprised look.

"Who is he?"

Jack leaned back in his chair again, eyes staring at the ceiling. She could see a sudden wariness roll over him.

"An evil man. The only reason you have yet to hear of him, is because he's ruthless, even for a pirate. He leaves no one alive, even children."

"What would he want with Will?"

Dark eyes met hers, and she felt a shiver go through her.

"Dante wasn't always so bad, little lass. He was a mean pirate, but he could be merciful. Then, Bootstrap Bill turned on him, betrayed him. He left Dante in a situation that should have killed him. But Dante survived."

Her eyes widened. "And he want's revenge?! On WILL?"

Jack nodded. "His mind has become twisted and perverted. He will want to exact revenge on William Turner in ANY way."

Elizabeth paled. "How long do we have?"

Jack stared out his window, dagger still between his hands. He got up with a sway of his hips, and made his way over a map. Stabbing the dagger in the paper and the wood beneath with a flutter of his hand, he turned back to them.

"We have to beat them to this point."

"If not?"

He eyed Elizabeth, purposely focusing his thoughts on her worried face, and not his memories. Memories of mutilated bodies.

"Then there will be no point in rescuing him, if we need to kill him to do so."

"What?" Colin looked at him with disbelief.

A slender finger traced the air, as he spoke again. "Will is a strong, stubborn lad. But even he won't be able to survive Dante's torture fully intact."

Elizabeth stood. "Are you telling me, I might have to KILL him?"

Dark eyes were pooling with emotion and wariness, as they met hers. "If you are a strong, merciful and loving woman, as I think you are, lass, killing your fiancé after he's been taken by Dante is the only way you could save him."

She growled at him. "Then we will just have to beat them! This is the PERFECT time to see just how fast this ship of yours is, Jack."

Dark eyes watched her move, and he nodded. "You may stay in the Captain's chamber, if you wish."

Colin stood, surprised, and indignant. "What?"

Jack eyed him, amused. "If you know this girl like I do, Wellington, you would know she will insist on staying here. YOU may sleep in Gibbs cabin. He has watch tonight."

Colin glared at Jack, but escorted Elizabeth out the door, with Gibbs leading them. Before closing the door behind them, Elizabeth turned to look back at a blank faced Jack Sparrow.

"Oh, and Jack?"

Dark eyes swung over to her.

"Will and I are nothing more, and nothing less than siblings."

And the door shut behind her.

Jack fingered the dagger, and pulled it out, eyeing the workmanship.

Suddenly, expressive brown eyes were looking at him from under long lashes. A wistful light in his eyes as he remembered his last great adventure.

"That's interesting."

A blank smile, as he recalled a small hand resting on Colin's arm.

"Very interesting."

Hmm. Not sure I like Colin very much, do you? Lord it's been months since I even worked on a chapter. Things might be achanging in later parts as I continue onto CH19.

GN


	5. Planning and Escaping

Title: Sea Longing part 5/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Archive?: Yes you can, but please let me know.

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: pouts No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. Don't remind me!

Rating: PG-13, the rating is going up.

Pairings: Jack/Will Elizabeth/Colin Elizabeth/Will

Summary: Will is kidnapped not long after coming to term with Jack's leave. Elizabeth and Jack set out to save him.

!!!!WARNING!!!! Implied slash ahead! My first! Be easy on me! Then there's the fact I've only seen this movie TWICE. You see ANY flaws, please let me know. Same for any possible OOC. Also, I know NOTHING about ships! I'm guessing here!

Will glared at the leering pirate. 'Creed' had come back down again several hours later after the woman had left. The blacksmith continued to ignore anything and everything the pirate said, for his own sanity.

But the fair haired man was beginning to get more and more graphic, making crude gestures that left nothing to the imagination. The bound man was constantly keeping his bile down by pure will. Finally, after twenty minutes of 'torture', he could take it no more. It MUST have been bare on deck by now.

"Will you KINDLY shut up? My stomach has enough problems with your butchered way of speaking, I don't think it can take much more of your hideous face daydreaming."

The pirate stopped, and white with fury. He gripped the bars so tightly, his knuckles lost color. Forcing his face through the bars, he snarled at Will.

"Yeh th'nk yer ill high and mi'ty! Wait t'll Dante gits thro with yeh!"

Will raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but at least I won't have to worry about YOU, now will I? Any fate other than being manhandled by you would be almost pleasurable." Will was proud with how much arrogance he managed put into his voice.

The filthy pirate spat with fury as Will smirked at him. Then, as he watched, he went still, black eyes regarding his prisoner. Smiling with rotting teeth (Will grimaced at this), the pirate grabbed the keys to Will's cell, and started unlocking the door.

Will allowed alarm to creep into his voice and face.

"What are you doing now? You know you can't hurt me."

Another rotting smile as the pile of rags neared him.

"Buh didn yeh hear? Seh long as I don hu't yeh, I kin 'ave meh way wit yeh. 'N if Red bot'ers meh, I kin tell 'er yeh tried som'in."

Will's eyes widened as the pirate came closer still, and he pushed his back further against the wall, eyes scanning for a way out.

Rough, large hands pinned his shoulders to the wall, as hot, foul, rotting breath invaded his air space. A painful tug at his hair.

"Yer a pret'y boy. Buh yeh ne'd a teachin."

Will squirmed violently as the taller pirate pushed himself his body, a filthy hand tugging at Will's faded trousers, ragged nails digging into his skin. Just as a hand descended into his pants and a mouth roughly bit his neck, sucking, Will broke free from his bindings and shoved the older man away.

Shocked, the pirate stumbled and fell. Will was on him in an instant, knowing the pirate was about to start yelling for help. In one quick move he smashed the pirate's head against the floor, blood spattering the floor.

Disgusted, he ran a hand over his tender neck, wiping off saliva.

"I think I just did the world a favor." He wasn't sure if he killed him or not with the blow, but couldn't risk any remorse.

Eyeing the rusty nail that helped him saw through his bindings, he decided to keep it and made his way slowly onto the deck. It was dark out and he welcomed the feeling of the salt air in his face as he hid in the shadows.

Land could be faintly seen in the dark, only a few miles out.

One or two men appeared to be on watch. Sneaking past them would be no trouble. Seeing rope coiled near a railing, he slipped over, grasping it. Loosening it, he threw half overboard then swung the other half on the other side of the post holding up the railing.

Keeping an eye out, he slowly lowered himself into the water, not wanting anyone to hear him splashing. Kicking away from the boat he slowly made his way to shore, cuts and burns stinging from the salt water.

Jack glared through his telescope, eyeing the Evening Dragon and the Bloody Sun.

A tug on his sleeve.

"Well?"

"It's hard to tell from here, lass. But it looks like our little Will stirred things up."

A reach for his telescope and he swayed away from her, leaning further over the rowboat.

Through the eyepiece he could see Red standing tall in the early morning light, furiously giving orders and brandishing her whip. He winced in sympathy as another pirate fell beneath it.

"There's no sign of the lad. He may have escaped. I wouldn't put it past Turner's son."

Colin and Elizabeth exchanged looks, and she turned to eye her pirate 'friend', raising an eyebrow.

"And what is THAT suppose to mean?"

A flash of gold as he grinned. "Old Bootstrap Bill could get out of almost any situation, any prison. Once he escaped by using naught but his bootstraps and a nail. It's how he got his name, love. I would expect no less of your fiancé."

Elizabeth blinked, before narrowing her eyes. "I told you already, Will and I,"

"Are nothing more and nothing less than siblings?"

Wise dark eyes turned to her with an amused and ironic smile.

"Last I saw of you two, you were gazing at each other with love that the stuff of dreams are made of."

Elizabeth stared at him as Colin looked on worriedly and Jack returned to his pirate gazing.

"Love like that doesn't suddenly disappear, lass."

She glared at him, not liking the sudden depression that seemed to hang over Jack Sparrow, and feeling indignant.

"And what if we were never really in love? What if, what we had, was mistaken for something else?"

"Pre-marital jitters, love?" Jack refused to look at her, gaze fastened on the far shore.

"You're right. We DO have a love that has the stuff dreams are made of."

Jack nodded his head, distracted. Irritated with him, she grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him eye to eye with her, his eyebrows raising into his scarf.

"We're meant to be together, Jack."

He gave an unsteady grin. "I know that already, love." There was an emotion rolling like a wave in those dark pools, and it was REALLY beginning to anger her.

"No you DON'T, you arrogant bastard!"

Jack leaned away from her, slightly alarmed as she yelled into his face.

"Will and I are meant to be together! We love each other deeply! But we are NOT lovers! We were never meant to BE lovers! GOT IT!?"

Jack gave a shaky smile, trying to pull away, like a child trying to escape an angered mother. "Crystal."

She let go of him and he fell to the bottom of the small boat, hat falling over his eyes. She stared out at the far shore as he sat up, adjusting his hat. AnnaMaria watched this all silently, with high amusement.

"I like her, Jack. She's got spirit."

A disgruntled look from kohl rimmed eyes in her direction and she merely grinned at her captain. Elizabeth smiled meekly at AnnaMaria, a light blush on her face.

"Sorry. I've just been so worried about Will."

AnnaMaria smirked as Jack pretended not to be bothered and continued to survey the land.

"Anyone else would be, lamb. But I doubt someone such as Will would let himself be harmed easily. He's got just as much spirit as you do, if not more."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I was worried about him before this happened."

Colin tilted his head slightly, remembering her words the other day. The black woman raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well, I know that he's missed the sea greatly. It IS in his blood after all." A soft snort from the shorter woman, as if to say, 'of course'. "And it's made him distant lately. I even caught him talking to his work animal once."

Everyone decided not to comment on it.

"But I don't think that's it."

AnnaMaria became curious and Jack felt himself listening in as he watched Red whip another pirate for being too slow.

"I think he's in love and not just with the sea."

Jack turned to them, not liking the conversation, hand raised and poised next to the telescope.

"We need to infiltrate the pirate ships, find out what happened to Little Will. Savvy?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to him. Both women noticed the change in conversation and eyed the pirate suspiciously, but Colin spoke up before they could voice them.

"How do we do that?"

Jack grinned. "With a little trick I taught Will when we stole the Interceptor."

Colin raised an eyebrow, fully interested now.

"First, we need to drop AnnaMaria back off at the Pearl."

Will cracked an eye open around midday, glaring at a crab as it scuttled away. Every joint he moved ached, tired from swimming so far. He winced as sand ground into his open wounds.

Some sharks smelling his blood had gave him chase as he neared the island. Feeling grateful for keeping the nail, he was able to kill or drive them all off as a rip tide pulled him toward rocky waters. There were no major wounds, just some sore skin where he had to touch the sharks tough hide, and a new cut here and there.

Forcing himself in a sitting position, he knew he'd have to find shelter and fast. His wounds needed to be treated and the pirates would already be after him.

Swaying to his feet, he slowly made his way into the tree line, saved rope falling behind, rubbing away footprints.

A/N: I decided to cut 5 in half or thirds. It was getting longer and longer, and all of us are eager for me to get it out.

And for all you Jack and Will fans who want to see my Pirate plushies, I'll see if I can find a link for you. My friend (who made them) has a pic of my Will up on her site as well as a few Jacks, but not my Jack. Hmm.

You might have to remind me though. I still have my Halloween Fic Countdown going on. Busy bee...or at least, I'm TRYING to be. Anyone like Starsky and Hutch? 21 Jump Street?

GN


	6. Escaping Realizations

Title: Sea Longing part 6/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Archive?: Yes you can, but please let me know.

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: pouts No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. Don't remind me!

Rating: R, the rating keeps going up.

Pairings: Jack/Will Elizabeth/Colin

Summary: Will is kidnapped not long after coming to term with Jack's leave. Elizabeth and Jack set out to save him.

!!!!WARNING!!!! Slash ahead! My first! Be easy on me! Then there's the fact I've only seen this movie TWICE. You see ANY flaws, please let me know. Same for any possible OOC. Also, I know NOTHING about ships! I'm guessing here!

Colin eyed the room with great distaste. He and Elizabeth had been hiding in the same spot for over ten minutes. Not that he minded the close proximity to the beauty, but it was not proper. Not to mention that this was getting them nowhere.

They had been on board for nearly an hour, dodging pirates after Jack's lovely show of intellect.

Hearing a scuffle, Colin and Elizabeth both leaned against the door...and fell forward as said door opened. Jack looked down at them, an amused glint in his eye as he swayed against the frame, prisoner in hand. Two bodies lay at his feet, dead.

Both youngsters blushed as they realized Elizabeth had landed right on top of Colin.

Elizabeth forced a smile on her face, and stood up, grateful for the pants Gibbs lent her. Jack gestured to the bodies silently and Colin walked forward, tugging them into the room. In the dim hallway, the blood was not noticeable on the filthy floor.

Elizabeth closed the door behind Jack and Colin, sending a worried glance to Jack.

The pirate ignored them, pressing his new dagger to a quivering mass of what used to be a pirate.

"When did you notice the lad was missing?"

Blue eyes wandered about the room fervently, scared. Elizabeth was relieved to hear that Will HAD escaped.

"You can't make me talk." Came the low squeal.

A dangerous glint entered Jack's eye.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, lad, I can make anyone talk. Savvy?"

Colin watched with morbid fascination as the pirate wasn't able to answer, from the pure fear that choked his throat. The sailor had seen 'Red' in action and knew why the pirate would be afraid to tell. But having a deadly Captain Sparrow point a dagger at you caused no small amount of fear, either.

Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled brightly, tilting his head.

"Let's try another way to get you talking, eh?"

Nimble brown fingers replaced the dagger and Colin watched as the dagger descended. The pirate let out a yelp of fear and the sailor could smell urine come from the terrified man. Grimacing and nearly gagging, he turned to look at Elizabeth who had a similar expression on her face. But that determination was still there and she continued to glare at the bald pirate.

She stepped forward. "You better tell me what happened to Will, or I will make 'Red' seem like a saint."

Eyeing the woman who was now holding a gun to his nose, he quivered again. If having his bits threatened weren't enough, the avenging protective 'sister' was.

"We were only a mile or two away when Red went to check on him. She found his cell empty and Creed unconscious. She gave him a good whipping while the others checked the ship. No one heard him jump overboard."

Jack's grip tightened. "Creed?"

The pirate became even more nervous as Jack's face became pinched with suspicion.

"Er, yeah. He's been eyeing the boy up ever since they 'napped him. Red believed he tried something with the boy and the boy managed an escape. I'm surprised the bloke's not dead yet. But Red said he'd have some sort of radar on his prey or something."

Colin tensed. "Tried 'something'?"

Elizabeth whitened, sickened with pure fury.

Jack stepped away from his captive, before driving the dagger into his throat. The man gagged, choking and clutching his throat, before falling to the floor drowning in his own blood.

Colin nodded, a little sickened by the gore. "Right, just wanted to make sure."

He turned to Jack. "What do we do?"

Jack wiped the dagger on the dead man's clothes, before sheathing it and turning to his companions.

"You're to return to the Pearl with a message to AnnaMaria."

"What about Will?"

"I'll find the whelp, don't worry, love."

She frowned at him, wondering if it really did reassure her.

Will stared in disgust as he pushed the dead pirate off of him. What WAS it with pirates and raping?

He had been wandering around a storehouse when the pirate had come upon him. The pirate then proceeded to get 'personal' with him, before Will found a nice sharp stick to poke through his eye and into his brain. Apparently the pirate was hoping to get some entertainment before turning him in and didn't think his prisoner would protest.

The groping pirate had died instantly, the leer still stuck on his face. Were pirates truly that desperate?

Getting up, he looked around for anyone who might have heard the struggle. He turned and was suddenly at sword point. He raised his arms, grateful for the nail still hidden in his pants.

Glaring at the smirking pirate, he was forced to move to an area near the beach and back into captivity.

Will sighed. This was getting tiring.

Dark eyes surveyed the land, keeping thoughts closely guarded. There, a messenger bird. He instantly focused his telescope where the bird had come from, recognizing the area. If he hurried, he could make it there just as the bird reached it's destination.

Will glared at his guard's back. He was tied to a tree, arms and legs numb without circulation. He couldn't use the nail even if he was able to reach it. He settled for picturing evil deaths for those that held him captive.

His head ached as he rested it against the tree trunk.

A squawking of a tropical bird startled him. He turned to the brightly colored bird, remembering Cotton's annoying companion on board the Pearl. The bird had no real name, but Will had always liked to call it 'BlueBird'. The bird seemed to appreciate it and became fond of him, continually nipping his ear with what it thought was affection.

The memory of the blue and yellow macaw made him return to thoughts he had abandoned days ago.

Well, he had finally gotten out to sea. Just not in the way he had hoped. He doubted anyone would be coming to his rescue this time. Elizabeth, bless her, would no doubt try, but she wouldn't even know where to look. No one else really cared enough for him. But, maybe... Jack?

Will closed his eyes, thinking.

Jack was hard to predict, but Will doubted the pirate would come after him, even if word of his capture had somehow gotten to him.

He felt the longing return to him and he frowned. This feeling, it was very much the same as before, but now he realized it didn't come from just the sea. As much as he loved swaying decks beneath his feet, a sword in his hand, and salt air...that wasn't it. That was only a portion of it. So what was left?

Jack.

Will's eyes snapped open and he stared off into the bright sunlight. Burrowing his feet into hot fine sand, he tried to continue the thought.

Yes, he DID miss Jack. But who wouldn't? Jack was...Jack was...What WAS Jack? He wasn't really a friend, nor a comrade. He closed his eyes again, picturing the swaying form. He was beginning to get lost in his pondering, when a noise made him open his eyes.

Surely it wasn't time for him to die already?

And then Jack Sparrow's face was hovering before his.

Jack tiptoed up behind a guard, barefoot, swinging a piece of drift wood. The guard fell down and Jack snuck behind another, repeating the process. He only had a few minutes to grab the lad and get out of there. It had taken him longer than he had thought to get there and Red was surely on her way. With Dante, most likely.

Laying flat against the rock beneath him, he eyed the area.

Will was propped up against a palm, feet in the sand. He was heavily bound and Jack noticed he was pale. Eyeing the torn clothes, he wondered how much blood the boy may have lost. Shaking his head, he palmed a rock, and threw it.

The second the guards turned to follow the sound, Jack was down and killing them quickly with his sword.

He turned to the boy, who was staring at him in shock and started to saw through the ropes with his new dagger. He was beginning to favor his little present.

"JACK?"

Jack didn't answer, but tugged roughly at the rope. They fell away to reveal heavily chafed skin, with numerous cuts. Ignoring a sudden flare of protective anger, he started on the kids hands, having a far more difficult time.

Will broke free and hurried to his feet, only to fall over onto Jack. The pirate lay beneath him, stunned as Will gazed at him, blushing.

As Jack raised his eyebrows in question, Will started to come to startling conclusions. Jack was attractive. VERY attractive. It had been a long time (in his mind) since he had last seen the shorter pirate, and somehow, he had forgotten that. Why was it bothering him now?

"You okay, lad?"

Will blinked, squinting in the bright sunshine, startled from his musings and raised a curious eyebrow.

"What?"

Jack pushed up onto his elbows and their chests came into contact as Will failed to pull away. He was once again startled. This time at the flash of heat sent through his body. He had never been this close to the pirate. He was practically LAYING on him and he felt a strange reluctance to move.

Jack sat up completely, Will falling away to sit clumsily in the sand beside him.

Jack wouldn't admit it, but he was beginning to worry about the whelp. Will was still pale, his large brown eyes unfocused. His hair was loose from it's usual ponytail, the dark curls making his face seem ever paler than it was.

Blood dotted his face, a small gash at his temple. Gingerly, he fingered the wound, wondering how bad it was. Will snapped to attention. Finally.

"Why are you here?" The was a clear note of disbelief in the voice that made Jack's heart twist. So, the boy didn't think he was capable of compassion, eh?

"To save your ass. Now, get up. Red'll be on her way here."

The boy seemed to know what he was talking about and immediately stood up with him, only to stumble again.

"What is it?"

The lad grimaced slightly, trying to get his legs to cooperate.

"They tied me too tightly. I think they were afraid I'd escape again." A smug smile made Jack's heart thump with pride. "And they were right. If they hadn't, I would have gotten free again."

Grinning, Jack pulled the boy's arm over his shoulder and started helping him walk. Knowing they would be pursued soon, he headed for a hiding spot he knew of.

"Care to tell me how?"

He watched, curious as the boy's hand clumsily searched his pants, before pulling out a rusty and bloody nail.

He let out a low barking laugh. Aye. So the boy had his father's resourcefulness.

Will grinned with him, returning the nail.

Jack saw the open wounds on his wrist, and knew that not all of them had come from the nail's sharp edge when he had escaped.

There would be time for tales later. First, he had to actually finish his rescue.

A/N: THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER! So, what do you think? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Will realizes some MORE things, as Jack still acts obtuse. And adorable. And cute, as always. I wish my Jack plushie wasn't still packed away from the move.

GN


	7. Water, Witch Hazel, Aloe and Rum

Title: Sea Longing part 7/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Archive?: Yes you can, but please let me know.

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: pouts No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. Don't remind me!

Rating: R, the rating keeps going up.

Pairings: Jack/Will Elizabeth/Colin

Summary: Will is kidnapped not long after coming to term with Jack's leave. Elizabeth and Jack set out to save him.

!!!!WARNING!!!! Slash ahead! Attempted rape. Killing. My first! Be easy on me! You see ANY flaws, please let me know. I'll have another excuse to see it again. Same for any possible OOC. Also, I know NOTHING about ships! I'm guessing here! Same about the history time-line.

Elizabeth paced the cabin, anxious.

"It's getting late. Where ARE they? I KNEW I shouldn't have left Jack alone."

AnnaMaria smiled at her gently. "It takes longer than a few hours to get off that island, Young Missie. Jack and Will are probably hiding right now. We're to meet up with them later."

Elizabeth frowned at her, sitting across from her and Gibbs. "How can you be so sure?"

Gibbs grinned at her and Colin. "He's been on that island before, Miss Elizabeth. He knows his way around it better than Dante."

Colin was intrigued. "How so?"

"When he was still a lad, he worked under Dante himself. Course, that was BEFORE he went mad."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Why doesn't that surprise me? But it's still hard to imagine a young Jack Sparrow, pirating and pillaging."

Gibbs was silent a moment. "He didn't have a fair childhood, Young Miss. His parents were pretty well to do and he was well loved. Had a little sister, too."

Colin looked interested. "I'm seeing a 'but' coming."

Gibbs gave a ironic grin. "They were staying in Tortuga before it was over run by pirates. One night, a ship came into the harbor, started blasting everything to bits."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, knowing where this was going. She began to feel sick to her stomach as she remembered what happened to Tortuga.

"Pirates." Gibbs nodded. "Several ships had banded together to take the port. The whole town was in ruins. His parents had taken him and his sister into the woods, hoping to escape, but some pirates followed them.

"His parents were killed instantly, right before his eyes, I believe, and they took his sister. He managed to escape and run back to the port. He found me and some other officers and sailors trying to hold them off. We gave up the port, taking the few survivors with us on a ship we stole back during the night. I took little Jack under my wing. I wasn't much older than him myself, but felt pity and concern for the boy."

Elizabeth felt tears in her eyes. "But, if he had such reason for hating pirates, why did he become one?"

"Ah, but that's the irony of it all, isn't it?

"Jack became obsessed with finding his sister and started to do odd jobs for ships. He had always loved ships, knew a ton about them. His father used to be a Captain, was in his blood, I think. Often had to shoo him from the docks at night, or when a new shipment arrived. It wasn't too hard to get a job, even at his age. Then I guess the lad realized he wouldn't be able to find his sister that way.

"He joined up with Dante's group when they were attacked out at sea. Started working for him, until he was old enough to get his own ship. Then he got his own crew, started to steal from numerous ships. You know the rest. He's a legend."

"What about his sister?"

Gibbs frowned sadly. "He caught up with the pirates that seized Tortuga. They told him they had sent Little Sarah down to rest with Davy Jones locker. Didn't want to hear that. Killed the whole lot of them after finding that out."

Elizabeth gaped. "How old was she?"

"I never really knew how old they were. I'm guessing she was about six or so. He must have been about ten."

Elizabeth looked at her clasped hands, and Colin looked at her with eyes darkened by grief.

"Are you okay, Miss Swann?"

Teary eyes rose to meet his. She nodded slightly. "It's just." She turned to Gibbs and AnnaMaria. "It reminds me of Will."

Gibbs nodded his head, understanding.

"Living in the Caribbean is no piece of cake, lass. Even for pirates."

Will grimaced as his tingling legs banged into another rock. Jack sent him a concerned look.

"We're almost there, whelp. Hold on."

Will gave him an indignant glare. "I'm FINE."

A flash of gold teeth on the dark. "Sure you are, lad. That's why you're flinching in pain."

An unwelcome pout settled on the boys face, but disappeared as they entered a small cavern. Eyes wide, he looked at all the supplies against the walls.

"Where are we?"

"A place I liked to come to when I was a lad. I've been keeping it stocked for emergency purposes. Here, sit down."

He helped ease Will down onto a makeshift cot, as he stared at the ceiling. A shaft of daylight came from somewhere, giving the 'room' a slight glow.

Jack rummaged through a box, pulling out bandages and other items. Will watched, curious as he sat beside him. Opening a bottle, dark eyes turned to look at him.

"Strip."

Will's eyes blinked, wide. He felt his cheeks heat as he asked, "Why? I'm,"

"Fine? Lad, you're white as a spirit. If I return you to your fiancee like this, she'd probably turn me into a eunuch."

Slowly, he pulled of his shirt and tugged at his trousers. "Elizabeth?"

Jack nodded, upending some liquid onto a bandage. "Yes. Your bonnie lass caught up with me to tell me you'd been having fun without me. Thought you could use a playmate."

Will was about to retort, when the bandage started dabbing at the gritty wounds. He gave a yelp at the fiery pain. Jack tilted his head to the side, smile on his face. There was that innocence again, shining from dark eyes. Once more, it made the auburn haired pirate seem childlike in his mischievous acts. Almost cute.

"Sorry?"

Will glared at him, but let him lean in to attend to his wounds. He bit his lip as the soaked bandage continued to clean out his wounds and disinfect them. After the pain faded, there was a soothing cool left behind.

"What IS that, any ways?"

"A concoction of mine."

"I gathered THAT." He said through gritted teeth. "What is IN it?"

"Water, witch hazel, some aloe...rum."

Will's eyes became incredulous, before he started to laugh. Jack sent him an amused and bewildered look.

"That's the first time anyone has laughed while I fixed them up with this. You're stronger than you look, boy."

Will grimaced again as Jack started to rub more on his wrists, before chuckling again.

"You should know THAT already, Jack. If you HAD kept the fight fair, I would have beaten your sorry, pathetic ass."

"Why did you think I cheated?"

Jack looked up at him, giving a rogue smile that sent heat through him. Again.

How close the pirate's body was just becoming truly aware to him. He watched as Jack held his arm gently, slender brown fingers applying a new bandage after he finished bathing the wounds. He felt his breath catch as his past thoughts came back.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the rock wall behind. He grimaced as a sharp sting jarred his throat. He let his free hand rub the teeth marks he had forgotten about. Jack caught the movement and removed the hand slowly. Upon seeing the marks, Will saw a sudden heat enter those eyes.

"And where, I wonder, did you get that?" It was said in an almost carefree and amused voice, but there was an underlying malice.

Will raised an eyebrow. "I got it escaping."

Dark eyes drew him in, as they narrowed. "And again, I wonder, how DID you escape?"

Letting his eyes fall to inspect his cared-for wrist, "I told you. I sawed through the ropes with a nail."

Fingers grasped his chin and firmly forced him to return looking into those hypnotic eyes.

Jack tilted his head back slightly, face blank. "How?"

Will began to feel anger replace embarrassment. "A pirate had taken an interest in me. I angered him, he attacked me in the cell, I got away with him lying in a pool of his own scummy blood. Good enough for you?"

An emotion Will couldn't grasp, flashed in those depths and he felt his heart start to pound.

"No."

A tingling warmth rushed through his body.

Those eyes narrowed further, as he gave him an intense searching look that made Will's breath tremble.

"I want to know how far the scalawag got."

Heat burned in Will's face again. "Not nearly as far as he would have hoped, I am not sorry to admit. He 'marked' me, groped me as if I were a common whore, and that's about it. Happy?"

The mad smile on Jack's face as he pulled away unsettled him.

"Oh, yes. Very much so." And then he returned to his blank faced stare as he went back to dressing Will's wounds. His fingers lingered on the fingernail marks that rested below his bellybutton and Will felt a jolt to his groin at the protective look that seemed to enter the pirate's black eyes.

Then, it disappeared as it was never there and Jack moved on to Will's legs.

"How do your legs feel?"

"They're better."

Jack rolled his eyes, before he began to rub the circulation back into them. By the time he was finished, Will was practically purring, eyes shut and nearly asleep against the wall.

The pirate let a smile slowly form as he looked the relaxed young man in front of him.

"Better?"

"Much."

Jack chuckled and started applying the concoction again. He was pleased to see that Will barely flinched at the stinging. Eyeing a particular wound, he traced it, pondering.

"And where, did you get that?"

"Mm?" Will cracked open an eye and looked down. Closing it again, he shrugged. "Shark."

Jack's eyebrows flew upwards as he sat back, startled. "A shark? Is THAT all?"

Will didn't even acknowledge the question.

Curious, Jack prodded him in the chest and leaned close. No response. Not even a twitch. The boy had fallen asleep. A genuine smile bloomed on his face as he staggered to his feet. Swaying, he made his way over to a crate and pulled a bottle of rum out. Taking the cap off, he saluted to the sleeping beauty.

"You better get as much rest as you can, lad. You'll need it."

His eyes traced the still form, lingering on his charge's face, wistful.

Then, he up ended the bottle and started to guzzle it.

Red flinched as Dante hit her across the face. HARD.

"And you trusted to leave him, a TURNER, with less than FIVE guards?!!! TWICE!!! Twice he got away! Just like his FATHER! I should have you LYNCHED girl!"

The man whirled away from her, cloak flying about, spitting in his fury. "You KNOW I need my revenge against Turner. It BURNS in me." Reddened blue eyes turned back to her. "It ACHES." The man almost whimpered as his fingers clawed at her throat.

Red winced, forcing herself not to fight back. He wouldn't like that. "He's still on the island." She managed to rasp out.

The fingers shrunk back as if scalded. A sharp look. "What?"

Trying to breathe correctly, she replied. "He's still on the island. One of the guards recognized the one who rescued him."

Those eyes were narrowed, wondering. Then, suddenly, they widened. "Jack? Little Sparrow?! Why would HE stick his neck out for the kid? I thought I taught the fool better!"

Red sneered. "Jack and Bootstrap Bill were great friends and allies. You know how 'noble' Sparrow can be. He's been looking after the kid. And this isn't the first time. You should've killed the brat when he became a rival of yours."

Dante sat down, fingering his dark hair. "When was this, 'first time'?"

"Apparently, Barbossa found his last medallion. As you know, the man was an idiot. He took the wrong kid. The girl turned out to be little Turner's beloved. Somehow, Turner convinced Sparrow to help him rescue her. Sparrow agreed, hoping to get back his ship. Turner betrayed Sparrow, saved the girl, then got caught, saved his woman and Sparrow, got saved by Sparrow and his woman, they lifted the curse, killed Barbossa, and parted ways after Sparrow was freed during execution."

Dante raised a playful eyebrow and pulled Red closer, sword at her throat. "Lovely tale, dear. How about retelling it with more details?"

Recognizing the glint his eyes, she smiled, and told it exactly how she had heard it.

A/N: Hee, hee. Not exactly how I planned the Jack/Will moment, but it still came out pretty well, eh? Will was suppose to ponder more, Jack being cutely obtuse. But poor Will was tired. No sleep for over a day? No food, potty breaks? No Jack?

GN


	8. The Cave

Title: Sea Longing part 8/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Archive?: Yes you can, but please let me know. I really should put this up somewhere.

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: pouts No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. Don't remind me!

Rating: R, the rating keeps going up, but there should be NO lemon. I don't think I could write one.

Pairings: Jack/Will Elizabeth/Colin Jack/???

Summary: Will is kidnapped not long after coming to term with Jack's leave. Elizabeth and Jack set out to save him.

!!!!WARNING!!!! Slash ahead! Attempted rape. Killing. My first slash! Be easy on me! You see ANY flaws, please let me know. I'll have another excuse to see the movie again. Same for any possible OOC. Also, I know NOTHING about ships! I'm guessing here! Same about the history time-line.

Will snuggled on his makeshift bed, eyes blearily opening. He squinted in the dark room, the early morning sun not yet providing adequate light. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against his arms. He didn't remember falling asleep. All he DID remember was Jack fixing him up.

Jack.

His eyes flew open and searched the room. He didn't have to search far. Literally. The pirate was half on, half off the old mattress and pile of rags. The nearly empty bottle of rum still clutched in his hand made Will smile as he sat up.

He must have fallen onto the mattress as he slept, or Jack had 'tucked' him in. Will felt his face heat as he realized he was nearly naked. He reached over and pulled his shirt off the floor. Tugging it on, his eyes searched for his pants, until he realized he couldn't put them on without waking Jack.

Yes. The pirate was using his thigh as a pillow.

He gazed at the sleeping man, drinking in his sight. The man's face was relaxed in slumber, the slightest pout on his lips. Dark hair tumbled over his shoulders and semi-bare chest. Will flushed at the sight of a tattoo over his heart.

He licked his lips, staring. The older man had lost his faded blue waistcoat and only wore his open white shirt and the pants that matched the missing waistcoat. The pants ended right above his slender calves, the three bottom buttons undone, his legs and feet bare.

The skin there was as dark as the rest of his visible skin. Will tried desperately not to think of how extensive that tan must have been and wondered if his own skin would darken like that, should he spend so much time out at sea.

The closed eyes showed that Jack only kept the kohl on his lower lids, as his eyelashes fluttered in a dream.

He leaned forward, head cocked in his curiosity, to study this further.

Jack suddenly sat up, muttering loudly, nearly knocking his head against Will's.

Will jumped back, heart jumping with him.

Alert, sleepy black eyes flickered about the room briefly and sensing everything was all right, he fell back down.

Will stared at the sleeping man a moment, before trying to stifle his sudden laughter. Jack's eyebrows furrowed, as if he could hear Will and started to murmur.

Watching the as man's murmuring begin to fade, he found his trousers and tugged them on. A slight snort from Jack and something about booze and women.

Will smiled brightly and let himself lean against the wall. He would enjoy this moment as long as it lasted.

"Okay, it's been more than a few hours. How much longer are we waiting?"

AnnaMaria turned to Gibbs for the answer. The stout man shrugged, and looked at Elizabeth speculatively.

"I'd imagine we just sit tight where we are. Jack'll send us a signal to come pick them up if they can't swim out."

"And what if they get into trouble?"

"All I can say is, wait and see. But you'll have to remember, Miss Elizabeth, as much as the crew loves Jack, they won't be risking their necks for him. The code and all. It's what keeps them alive."

Elizabeth nearly growled in her frustration, and started pacing again.

Jack's eye's cracked open, peering around the dim room near noon. Will had been waiting for hours, just gazing at him. He had never been so enraptured with watching someone sleep before.

The slightest twitch of the finger, the scrunch of a nose, the face relaxed and seemingly vulnerable. It all made him enchanted, hypnotized.

Jack seemed to be a deep sleeper, dead to the world. He had only woken that one time and since then had been breathing deeply and evenly.

The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, a truly feared man, supposedly so evil that Hell itself had spat him back out and the pain in every Naval Officer's ass, loved to cuddle.

Will could only smile at how Jack's hands would continuously search for him as he slept. An hour after he had woken up, the youth had just let Jack continue using his legs as a pillow. And as the pirate curled around his lower body with his own warmth, Will was readily reminded of his attraction.

He was tempted to touch the pirate's dark hair, wondering if it was soft or coarse from the salt air at sea. He had always thought Jack's type to snore, but the slightly shorter man barely made a sound. Something any couple would appreciate.

Will cleared his throat and thoughts, suddenly uneasy. That had been when Jack woke up.

The weight shifted on his legs, beginning to disappear and he instantly missed the warmth. Even in the heat of the Caribbean.

"What time is it?" came the slightly slurred question.

Will checked the shaft of light, "I'd say nearly noon."

The pirate sat up, ignoring the fact that half of his bed had been alive. He gracefully stood to his feet, stretching, bottle still in hand. He peered into it as he began to sway gently. Seeing there was still some in there, he took a swig.

Will raised an amused eyebrow, "Don't you think it's a tad early for drinking?"

Jack pulled away from the bottle, corking it and smiled madly at him. Tilting forward (Will startled to note that his speech was clearer) as he rasped out "It's never too early for RUM, mate. It'd perk up any lazy ass."

The pirate made his way over to a crate, before replacing his beloved addiction. He turned back to Will, hand raised, almost as if in question.

"How you feeling, lad? And none of that bloody 'I'm fine' crap."

Will sighed, resigned to his fate, "I'm a little sore, but it's nothing serious."

Jack came back, hips swaying as he walked, brown feet gliding in the pale sand. Will felt his throat go dry as the pirate sat before him cross-legged. A slim finger prodded at some of his dressings, dark eyes focused intently on the wrappings. Satisfied, he pulled away, only to reach up and push back Will's hair.

He felt his breath catch as the older man stared at the teeth marks, frowning. Will watched with fascination as Jack's lips pursed and he reached over for his 'concoction'. He braced himself as damp cloth came into contact with the wound.

As Jack put the stuff away, a question formed in Will's mind.

"Why are you here? It's not that I'm not grateful, I am, VERY much so, but," he stared into those eyes, enchanted all over again. "Why would a pirate risk his life on a rescue mission?"

Those dark eyes matched his intently and Jack was silent for a moment. He gave a wry grin, as he leaned back on his hands carelessly.

"Your lass caught up with the Pearl about a day ago. It was the first time I saw the Jolly Roger on a naval ship. I think the Commodore would have been quite distressed. Clearly, the girl has no knowledge of rules of engagement between pirates. But I got her message loud and clear.

"She boarded my ship with a seadog hanging on her every word. I'm sorry to break this to you, lad, but I think you've been replaced."

Will looked at Jack carefully, wondering where he was going with this. The pirate stared right back at him, as if daring to deny what he said. Will grinned.

"Ah, so she didn't tell you? We're not engaged anymore."

Jack continued to stare at him, dark eyes wondering, "And why not? One would think after all you've been through and all the love you've clearly had for each other (enough to make one sick of it), you'd be right and hitched by now."

Will leaned against the rock wall again, sighing, "So did I."

Jack shrugged, leaning back further and staring blankly at the ceiling, "So, one day you woke up and decided that she wasn't the girl for you? Sounds like someone's not right in the head, mate."

A humorous glance in his direction, before the pirate went back to his ceiling-watching.

Will flushed, feeling anger rise in him, "No, it wasn't like that." How did Jack managed to continually get a rise out of him? The pirate was the only one who got him so easily angered and he was irritated that he didn't know why.

Dark eyes met his, "Then what was 'it like'?"

Will rubbed a hand against in face, suddenly tired, "I was working in the shop one day. Elizabeth and I had gone no further in our relationship. If anything, it had gone back a step. And I was trying to think about it at the same time I was working on a commission. As you can imagine, that got me nowhere with work. So I took a break and decided to think on it further."

Jack nodded absentmindedly, but kept silent.

"I found that my love for Elizabeth had not really changed. Rather, I had THOUGHT I'd been in love with her, and I wasn't."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Will, but the glare sent in his direction made him close his opening mouth.

"Don't get me wrong, I've loved her since her and her father rescued me at sea. And it's a strong love, I'd do anything for her."

"As you proved by your idiocy time and time again."

Will growled at him, "Do you want to hear this or not?"

Jack stilled, before he nodded, smiling widely, "Of course, whelp. Haven't heard a bit of gossip in ages."

Will sighed again, "I love Elizabeth, and I thought I was in love with her, but I wasn't."

Jack started to open his mouth again, but ANOTHER look from Will shut him up. He gestured for the younger man to continue, eyes lapping up every word he said eagerly. How laughable. Jack Sparrow a gossip.

"I grew up in a sheltered life, Jack. My mother was a respected lady before she died and my time on the ship when I was searching for my father was short lived. From there, I grew up in the Smithy's. I spent most of my time there, learning the craft. I hardly ever went outside. I grew up hearing dramatized tales of pirates. I grew up hating them."

Jack nodded sadly, eyes lowered, as if feeling sorry or pity for him.

"I thought I knew what love was. I thought I was in love with Elizabeth. I cared for her, she was a beautiful girl my age, she in turn cared for me and we have a great chemistry. It wasn't until after our adventures that I began to realize, WE began to realize, it was completely platonic. There is suppose to be no greater emotion than loving someone, right?"

Jack shrugged, but nodded, agreeing that was what most people thought.

"Then how come my longing for the ocean and adventures overruled it?"

Those dark eyes narrowed in on Will's, but the boy was starring off, lost in memories.

"It was then it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was then I realized my frustrations. The reason Elizabeth and I had gone no further in our relationship was because there was no further step. We're like a brother and sister. And the reason I had been so distant, was because I missed being out at sea."

Will's pained eyes met Jack's, "I felt bitter. You had given me a taste of freedom. A freedom I have never had before, or knew existed. It was like you had planted this seed in me, and it has grown to the point where I don't know how to care for it. I started to feel angry with you, even though I knew it was irrational. I felt like I had been left behind. Betrayed."

Those dark eyes were unreadable, but there was a frown on Jack's face.

"Before, it was more like an untested theory, but now I think I know what it is to be in love with someone. That's why I'm sure about Elizabeth and I." Will looked at the sand he burrowed his feet in, face heating.

"You found another bit of skirt to chase after?"

Will stared at the sand, gathering his courage and shook his head.

"No? Then why the speech? Why the heartfelt dramatics?"

"I've been having feelings. Great attractions that I haven't had before."

Jack propped his elbows on the ground, pout on his face as he tried to understand what the boy was saying. "Does the girl know you've been lusting after her?"

Jack watched with curious eyes as Will tensed, and hugged his knees.

"No, and that's the problem."

The pirate raised his eyebrows, curiosity and weights pulling at him as he stared at the youth. "A high ranking to do fem?"

Will let out a bitter chuckle, "No. She, is in fact, a he."

Jack's eyebrows flew skyward. He'd never thought the kid had it in him. "And that's your problem? You've been getting hard over a lad and don't know if he's into that?"

Will rubbed his face more vigorously, "I see pirates don't have problems with same sex relationships."

Jack let out a barking laugh and lay back on the sand, hand wishing it were around a bottle of rum. "Think about it, mate. Nothing but men out on the high seas for months or even years at a time. It's more than common enough for us to take male lovers."

Will raised his head at 'us', heart pounding, "You have a male lover?"

"No, but I have. Nights get lonely and cold, whelp. Even men who prefer women will turn to another man for comfort and to sate himself."

A rueful grin on his face, Will replied, "I see I have a lot to learn about pirates."

"Not much. As I said before, you're well on your way to becoming one."

Will let the first sincere smile in a long time grace his face, before it faded in thought. "Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"After this is all over, can I join your crew?"

Jack sat up, eyes searching Will's face, feeling alarmed. "Are you sure you'd want to do something as rash as that? It won't solve any demons you hold. And what about this 'love of your life'? You going to leave and never tell him?"

Will made himself meet Jack's eyes. "I never said he was the 'love of my life', Jack. Simply that I felt desires towards him. Desires I never felt for Elizabeth. I have yet to figure out if I DO love him. And this isn't a rash thought. I've had this longing ever since you left and I've been thinking it over the entire time. It's in my blood and you know it. I should have jumped after you that day and I didn't. THAT was rash."

Jack stared at him, eyes gazing at him thoughtfully, sizing him up. There was an emotion flickering in those eyes, one that he was failing to mask. Will leaned forward, trying to catch it, figure out what it was.

It was just as Jack opened his mouth, that pirates came thundering into the cave.

Jack was on his feet in seconds, Will right behind him. Jack pulled out a sword from somewhere and ushered Will behind him and towards a crate.

His hand dove in, and grasped a sword hilt and a pistol. He brought them up as pirates continued to pour in, all of them armed. Red entered close behind them, whip in her hand.

"Red, darling. How are you, love? Been having problems lately?"

"Shut up, Sparrow. I don't want to hear you gibber."

She gestured to Jack and suddenly all the guns and most of the blades were pointed at him. He gave her a weak smile, bowing slightly, as she turned to Will.

Anger and alarm flared up in Will at this and he glared at them heatedly. Red smiled smugly at him.

"Put them down, boy, and give up. Or Sparrow here gets his head blown off. And don't think I won't do it myself. He's been a right bastard to me for years."

Will threw down the sword and kicked it over. He tossed his pistol away as Jack's sword was taken.

Red smiled at a pirate who had been hiding behind her. "Good work, Creed. I guess you're not a total loss. Dante will be pleased."

Will watched as Jack tensed at the name, his expression becoming stony, before it gave way to his usual blankness and false cheer.

The last thing he saw, before a pirate knocked him out, was Jack's dark eyes, and Red's wondering glance.

A/N: Well, I managed some Obtuse!Jack and some Denial!Jack. Well, I hope so. He wasn't too OOC, was he? I'm finishing this up at 3AM, and I'm too tired to really care much. Next chapter should have some kissing, and maybe a little more Obtuse!Jack. It's the perfect opening for an Agressive!Will.

So, whaddcha think? Good? Bad? Get the next part out within a few days?

yawns

'

Nite. Morning. Whatever!

GN


	9. Dante aka Don't P Off the Whelp

Title: Sea Longing part 9/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Archive?: Yes you can, but please let me know. I really should put this up somewhere.

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: pouts No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. Don't remind me!

Rating: R, the rating keeps going up, but there should be NO lemon. I don't think I could write one.

Pairings: Jack/Will Elizabeth/Colin Jack/???

Summary: Will is kidnapped not long after coming to term with Jack's leave. Elizabeth and Jack set out to save him.

!!!!WARNING!!!! Implied slash ahead! Attempted rape. Killing. My first slash! Be easy on me! You see ANY flaws, please let me know. I'll have another excuse to see the movie again. Same for any possible OOC. Also, I know NOTHING about ships! I'm guessing here! Same about the history time-line.

The entire way to the port, Will was close guarded and the guns never wavered from Jack. It sent an intense anger through him that they were using Jack to keep him from escaping. The pirate himself had started to make cheerful conversation a while ago, earning a throaty chuckle from Red and a hard knock upside the head from the others.

Jack was now staring off ahead, swaggering with difficulty from the chains. He stumbled under one pirate's heavy grip and earned another blow for it. This sent the pirates into grotesque laughter.

Will scowled at Red as Jack eyed the laughing men with disdain.

"You know, when we escape and you're left to Dante's temper, the boy and I will being laughing even harder, won't we, whelp?"

Will smirked at him. "Undoubtedly."

The pirates glared at them and knowing they couldn't hurt Will, smacked the Captain again. A short henchman sneered at them, "And just how do you exactly plan to escape, Sparrow? Have you forgotten that you're both in chains, surrounded by twenty eight men, all carrying weapons?"

Will sneered right back at him. "You're forgetting something, you low-wit barbarian."

The short man frowned at him, clearly expecting a rouse from Jack, "What's that, WHELP?"

The man had walked RIGHT into it.

"That he's Captain Jack Sparrow." Will could see Jack smiling brightly out of the corner of his eye, as the pirates exchanged glances. "And if you DARE call me Whelp again, you'll find you're bloodline suddenly shortened."

This sent the others into loud laughter and cruel jests.

Red sidled up to him, draping an arm languidly across his shoulders. She whispered into his ear, "You let Sparrow get away with it."

He glared at her as he continued to walk, "Jack isn't a complete bastard with zero brains. And if YOU dare hurt him again, I'll hurt myself, or try to escape resulting in the same matter or worse. I'm no coward, you know I'll do it."

He watched as those black eyes stared at him shrewdly, hardening as she looked at Jack in turn.

"Doing well for yourself, eh Sparrow? Got people who actually care about you now."

Jack shrugged carelessly. "Rash and stupid is more like it. Kid likes to be impulsive, do the right thing. You know the type, savvy?"

She glared at him as they came into town.

"Red?"

She turned to look at the tall idiot that had spoken. The pirate flinched under her gaze, before she looked straight ahead.

"Leave Sparrow alone for now. You can have fun with him later."

Will started to fume again, not liking where this was going. They were met with jeers as they were led to a town square of sorts and stopped before a man surrounded by others.

He was rather good looking, in his forties. Long dark hair, nearly black. His skin was tanned brown, and his eyes were a piercing blue. Will eyed him as the pirates around them dispersed.

"Well, well. If it isn't Little Sparrow. You've certainly grown. I haven't seen you nigh on thirteen years. Not a lucky number, little one."

Will watched as the older man began to circle Jack. Jack shrugged, "You know me, Captain, I've never held much for luck."

Dante stepped in front of him and grasped his chin, glaring into dark eyes. Will looked on anxiously as the staring contest went on for more than a few minutes. He was beginning to feel a slow burn in his heart and desperately wanted to lash out.

Suddenly, Dante smiled as an alarmed expression began to form on Jack's face. Will looked from one face to the other, trying to understand what was going on. Dante met his eyes and walked over to him. He lifted his chin defiantly, glaring at the much taller man heatedly.

"So, Little Sparrow. Who is this boy to you? A friend? I think not. Your true friends never seemed to stay alive for long and last I heard, the others just mutinied." Teeth snapped at intruding fingers as Dante tried to caress his cheek. "He's a fiery spirit, this one. I like it. Quite a beauty, isn't he? Perhaps a lover?"

Will could feel indignant astonishment well in him, but ignored it as Dante continued to stare at him. The man turned to look over at Jack and he followed his gaze.

Those dark eyes had lost their faked mirth and there was no false cheer or aloofness on his face. Jack had a calculating and wary glare on his face as he returned the look.

"Hmm. Maybe not." Dante pulled out a dagger and held it to Will's throat. Will could feel a stinging pinch as the blade began to cut his throat. He stood still, knowing if he tried anything, his throat would be slit easily.

"But you're certainly protective of him. A promise to ol' Bill?"

Cold blue eyes met his again as the man turned his back on Jack. A chill went down his spine as Dante pulled the dagger away and licked the blood off. His stomach churned as the man gave out a sensual groan.

"Too long since I have waited for my revenge, boy, and you're blood is so sweet. So innocent of the crimes of your father."

Will felt himself pale in disgust, ready for any possible escape. He looked at Jack to see that emotion flare up in his dark eyes. He almost feel Jack tense, wanting to do something. For once, he felt their roles were reversed.

Dante followed his gaze and glared at Jack, before smiling in a way that made even Jack's mad grin seem sane.

"Perhaps I was on the mark, after all." Those cold eyes turned back to Will, a leer in them now as he drank in the sight before him. He leaned in, dagger once again at Will's throat and whispered hotly into his ear. "Perhaps, Little Sparrow is in love you, eh? Perhaps you are no lover of his, but something more to him? Something you never noticed in those dark eyes of his. Enchanting eyes that drown you. Draw you to sin."

Will met those very eyes over the pirate's shoulder and felt heat fill him, temporarily forgetting where he was. Jack watched him from a few feet away, shackled with three guns pointing at his head. Emotions were swirling in those eyes, eyes that usually held up a wall. He could feel his heart tug at the carefully concealed worry in them, the fear, and the guilt.

Was what the insane man before him saying, possibly true?

He stared at the Jack, the sight of the guns pointed at the pirate making his heart go cold. Should those guns fire, Will knew he could care less what Dante would do to him. Did that mean he DID love Jack?

Was it possible, that he was in love with a male pirate, who was clearly off his rocker? Whose first love was rum, the second being his ship and the third being treasure? A man who was continually slapped by women, a clear sign he could hold no long term relationship? A man who always put himself first, by the code, despite morals?

A wet tongue licked the curve of his ear, "Perhaps, you return these feelings?"

Yes. Yes he did. Call him crazy, but at least he wasn't as bad off as someone who could reach orgasm by drinking blood.

And he was beginning to realize he'd felt this way for a long time. At least since that night in the cave, when Barbossa had stabbed Jack and he had stumbled back into the moonlight. Even then, his heart had leapt in denial. And there was no innocent do-gooder reason for saving Jack from Norrington's noose.

He pulled away slightly, giving Dante a contemptuous look. "Would you kindly not slather my ear with your saliva? It's revolting."

The man let out a barking laugh before leaning back in again, free hand roaming. Will felt his cheeks flush with an indignant hostility as that invading hand began to fondle his ass.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you?"

"I'd really rather not care to hear the dreams of a deranged old man."

Dante nipped his ear roughly and Will could see Jack's shoulders tense as he winced.

"Your father betrayed me, boy, and you're going to suffer the pain that he put me through. I won't leave any part of you unscathed. Even Little Sparrow won't get out of this alive."

Will grit his teeth, forcing himself not to reply.

"I'm going shackle him to that park bench there and let Red play with him. She's been itching to use her whip on him for years and I think it's time her loyalty paid off, don't you?" The hand began to grasp brutally and Will bit the inside of his lip, both from pain and fury. "And then, I'll have my own fun with him. I'll do what I've wanted to do to him for YEARS. Do you know what that is, boy?"

Will felt stomach drop with the blood in his face. His horrified eyes met Jack's, but this time, he was the one feeling guilt. Jack looked at him, worried about what the blackguard was whispering to him.

"I've wanted to take that supple body ever since he boarded my ship, YEARS ago. And now that he's back in reach, I won't let him slip away again. I'll do it right here, in front of everyone. I'll shove myself in that mouth of his, choking him as I find pleasure. But he won't hurt me, oh no, because I'll have guns pointing at your feet and legs. He wouldn't want to cause you any undue pain, love. I'll watch you, as I come in him and he screams in pain. As he begs me to stop. I might even let you have your way with him."

Will began to whiten further and could feel bile rise in his throat.

"And then, as he hangs limply, I'll have you shackled to the ground. I'll bury myself in your hole, making you scream, just as he did. I'll draw little pretty patterns on your skin. You have such lovely skin. And those nimble fingers? Oh, they'll have to go. That lovely hair of yours will find a place on my bedroom wall, right above my pillow.

"And those eyes, beautiful gems they are, I'll burn them out with a poker, but not before I let you watch him die. Yes. I'll let you watch him burn alive, just to see that beautiful pain in your eyes. Agonizing pain. And then, I'll blindfold you and send you to the sharks. But you won't die fast. No, this will take days. Days of being humiliated, maimed and scalded; and not just by me. I'll let my whole crew have their way with you two. And when all is done, you will be with your father, in Davy Jones Locker, where you belong and you can tell him of the hell I put you through."

The hand finished it's groping after making it's way to his crotch and the man pulled away, a demented smile on his face. He turned to look at Jack, whose eyes were narrowed. He glanced back at his captive, "Shall we start now? Or do you want some time 'alone' first?"

Will glared at him as he began to step towards Jack, "You forgot something."

Curious, Dante turned back, "What could I possibly forget?"

Will snarled at him, "The great Captain Jack Sparrow wouldn't beg!"

Dante raised an amused eyebrow, as Jack's sharp searching look kept alternating between the two of them. Fifteen feet away, Red gazed at them thoughtfully, before signaling to some men.

"Love, even the great Captain Jack Sparrow would break under such torture."

Will lunged forward, wrapping his shackles around the taller man's throat. Red saw this and started yelling something in French. Jack's eyes widened and he fell to the ground, trying to avoid any flying bullets as chaos was set loose.

Seconds later, Dante's dead body fell to the ground, his neck snapped, "But he won't be tortured."

The youth looked up to see the town in pandemonium: pirates were fighting, surprisingly enough, other pirates. Red kept shouting orders in French as he made his way over to Jack.

"Look what your bloody stupidity started, Whelp!!!" The shorter pirate had his shackled hands over his head and his black eyes were peering up at Will critically. But, was that a glint of relief and amusement in those eyes?

Will laughed, "I'm surprised you didn't expect that, Jack. You know how I like to do stupid things."

He pulled out his nail and started working on Jack's lock as the pirate grumbled, "I didn't think you were THAT stupid. What got your knickers in such a twist?"

Will tensed, his fingers stilling for a moment. He raised his eyes to meet Jack's inquiring ones and found a gun pointed directly at his face. Leaning back, he turned to see a smirking Red, "Thanks boy, I've been waiting for an opportunity to take over this town."

Sighing, both men raised their hands in defeat. Again.

Colin was staring through the spy glass when a stream of smoke began to dance in the air.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

Gibbs ran over, an apprehensive Elizabeth right behind him, "What is it, laddie?"

Colin handed him the telescope, "The town's going up in smoke. Could that be our signal from Captain Sparrow?"

Gibbs looked through the eyepiece, thoughtful. He pulled back a moment later, grinning, "If that isn't one, I don't know what is."

"So, can we go now?"

"Miss Elizabeth, this ship won't be going anywhere unless Jack is AT the docks, waiting."

She scowled at him, "What about going there with just a few of us?"

Gibbs sighed, glancing at Colin and then the town, "It's nearly evening. If we don't get something soon, I'll go with you and a few others to find out what's going on. But we can't do much else until then, lest we endanger all of us."

Elizabeth wilted against the side of the railing, fingers rubbing her forehead. Colin frowned at her, worried.

"Don't worry, Miss Swann. If the stories are true about Jack Sparrow, I'm sure they'll be fine."

She smiled at him, grateful.

"Now, what is this about Mr. Turner being in love?"

Happy for the distraction and to finally get it off her chest, she launched into a narration as Gibbs informed the crew of their plans.

"This must be the fourth time today I've been in shackles."

Jack eyed Will as he rested against the cell's bars, "We've been through worse."

Will glanced at him, before a smile graced his face, "You're right."

Jack smiled winningly, "Of course I am, mate."

The older man walked over, shoulders swaying and sat beside him. Will watched as he settled down beside him.

"You surprised me, Whelp. I didn't think you had it in you to kill in cold blood."

Will was too tired to tense up, "I didn't kill him in cold blood, Jack. I'd say it was rather heated. More like a blazing fury."

Jack eyed him, face solemn, before turning away, "You still shouldn't let someone get such a rise out of you. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

Will let out a bitter laugh, "The only times people get a rise out of me is when it concerns you, Jack. For some reason, I have a temper around you and no one else."

Jack gave a proud grin and his eyes glittered, "It's no surprise, mate. No one can run from the charms of Captain Jack Sparrow."

Will stared off at the empty hallway before them, "We're being hung tomorrow morning. Any great ideas?"

"Not yet."

Will turned to look at him fondly, "You never answered my question."

Jack continued to stare off as if he hadn't heard him, eyes lost in the dancing shadows.

"You said I was halfway to becoming a pirate."

Jack nodded distractedly, "That I did."

"So why are you so reluctant to let me join your crew?"

Jack's stare never wavered, his fingers playing with the threads on his shirt, "I don't doubt your abilities, lad."

Will sat up and swung a leg around Jack's legs so that he was straddling him. Startled dark eyes came to focus on his own.

"Then what DO you doubt about me? I can fight, I can steal, I can kill, I know my way around ships, and you already have my loyalty. Everything I don't know, you can teach me."

Those eyes blinked dazedly before a smoldering light entered them, "I don't think you know what you're getting into, boy. Once you enter a life of piracy, you can never go back."

Will shifted in his lap, growing frustrated, his hands grasping Jack's shirt, "You said it was freedom."

"For some of us. Others don't have much of a choice."

"Did my father regret it? Is that why you're hesitating? Because you think I'm just like him? Let me fill you in on something, Jack." He leaned in, glaring into those dark depths. "I may act like my father from time to time, and I may look like him, but I am not him. I didn't tell you the full reason for wanting to join you, did I?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, hands poised between them, about to speak, but Will cut him off, "Do you know WHY I felt so inclined to snap Dante's neck? And WHY I still feel no remorse?" His voice was becoming fierce and heated as he leaned closer, forcing Jack's head against the wall.

Jack's eyes widened as the minx drew near him, expressive brown eyes filled with something he had never seen in them before.

"He didn't want to just hurt you, Jack. He wanted to rape you while I was forced to watch. He wanted me to stand by as they tortured you and took you by force. I couldn't let that happen, Jack."

It was desire, and it set his nerves on fire.

"We never finished our earlier conversation on the 'love of my life'."

And with that, Will crushed his lips against Jack's, bound hands pressed against the other man's bare chest.

Okay, really, if I didn't already have some sort of goal set and quite a few stories nearly done, I WOULD go over this fic, right now, at 1245AM. It being my first, fluffy, attempt at slash...blushes This is so totally unrealistic. Am I a perfectionist?

GN


	10. Red's Prison

Title: Sea Longing part 10/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Archive?: Yes you can, but please let me know. Already on 

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: pouts No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. Don't remind me!

Rating: R, the rating keeps going up.

Pairings: Jack/Will Elizabeth/Colin Jack/???

Summary: Will is kidnapped not long after coming to term with Jack's leave. Elizabeth and Jack set out to save him.

!!!!WARNING!!!! Slash ahead! Attempted rape. Killing. My first slash! Be easy on me! You see ANY flaws, please let me know. I'll have another excuse to see the movie again. Same for any possible OOC. Also, I know NOTHING about ships! I'm guessing here! Same about the history time-line.

Jack sat there, stunned. For the first time in YEARS, he was actually stunned. His mind was completely blank of all and any thought.

He found his body responding to Will's automatically, lips returning the bruising pressure and his tongue seeking entrance. Will's rough hands cupped his chin, forcing his head back and plunged in with his own tongue. Jack winced at the slight pain as his head hit the stone wall and was brought back to reality.

In seconds, Will was beneath him on the hard packed earth. Startled wide brown eyes looked up at him questioningly.

"Do you have ANY idea what you're doing, you stupid boy?!" Jack growled at him in frustration.

Will frowned a moment as he gazed up at the serious pirate. His dark chocolate eyes were still addled with desire, making Jack's breath come short, his pants tighten and his heart ache.

Will grinned suddenly, pearly teeth flashing in the dim room. He moved his hands so that they rested on the back of Jack's neck before wrapping his legs around the man's waist.

A smug look. "I think I know exactly what I'm doing, Jack." And with that, ground his hips into Jack's growing erection. The pirate moaned helplessly at the sensation.

He glared down at a smirking Will, as the cheeky little bugger began to tease him. "But if YOU don't know what you're doing," with a sudden thrust of his hips and legs, Jack was suddenly looking UP at Will, "I'm sure I can teach you."

Jack let his head fall back to the ground, eyeing the lad above him. Will leaned closer, smirking at his hesitation. "Problem Jack?"

He scowled at the boy, "Yes, there is."

Will raised a curious eyebrow.

Jack gave a feral grin and reversed their positions. "I prefer topsies."

Will was still slightly stunned from the sudden movement when Jack started to kiss him. If possible, it was far more heated than the first kiss and the tell tale bulge against his leg assured him that Jack felt the same way about him.

He let Jack's experienced tongue take over, groaning and writhing with his own desire. He let the new sensations take over his body as he clung to the older man. He pulled at the small braids hanging on either side of his face as they kissed, forcing the man even closer.

Will panted as he pulled back long enough to take in fresh air. Jack's hands were roaming his body, touching him in places that set his body on fire. He moaned again, his tongue diving back into Jack's mouth, tracing the gold he found there. The pirate tasted of rum, spice and the Caribbean sun.

As time began to wear on, the kisses became gentler, almost chaste. Reverent. The pirate's hands were caressing him now, stroking his cheek, fondling his hair and rubbing his jaw. Jack pulled back from another long kiss, still sprawled over Will, and nuzzled his throat. The lad was practically purring as both caught their breath. The captain's weight was comfortable and inviting.

A snort came from the hall, "Nice show, Sparrow."

A pair of dark eyes raised to regard Red solemnly as Will's own brown ones stared at her in surprise.

"How long have YOU been here?"

Jack looked at the man beneath him and turned back to Red. "I'm guessing about five nearly ten minutes, right Whip Girl?"

Red nodded, amused as Will squawked, "WHAT?"

Those dark eyes turned to regard him tenderly. "Didn't want to ruin the moment. Sorry, love."

Will turned indignant eyes on Jack as Red crouched on the floor opposite them.

"So, this is why you lost attention in me, eh Sparrow?"

Jack turned to frown at the woman as Will squirmed out from under him. The youth felt anger towards Jack, at the same time he felt possessive. He stared at him as the man gave a lazy grin to the woman.

"You're a lovely bird, Angie, but the last time we met it was under, how do I say this? Tentative circumstances and the like?" Jack's torso was tilting from side to side as he spoke to her.

Red snorted, black eyes glittering in the dim room. "You were stealing Nathan's ship right from beneath him and I was too enthralled with my 'catch' to notice."

Will raised an eyebrow as Jack chuckled. "Poor lad. Was a bit intimidated by you, was he?"

Red stood, smirking at the pirate now sitting cross-legged. "You're the only one besides Dante who's never been afraid of me. I'm not quite sure what to think of that." She looked at Will, grinning devilishly. "Come to think of it, you weren't too impressed with me either. You're certainly an interesting character. How you managed to leash Sparrow is beyond me. Tells a lot about your personality."

Jack grunted indignantly as Will continued to look on. "There has been no leashing of any kind, love. I'm sorry to say your grapevine isn't what it used to be."

Red raised an unbelieving eyebrow. "Oh, so? If I decided to hang you two separately, what would you say to that, 'darling'?"

Will began to feel alarmed, but for once, wisely kept silent.

Jack sat up straighter. "I still say you're reading far into things."

Red rolled her eyes and looked at the younger man. "He's still in denial, isn't he?"

Will gave her a curious glance, "He's right. We haven't been more than friends--"

"Up until at least a while ago, eh boy?"

Will shut his mouth, glaring at her with heated cheeks.

She gave him an almost fond glance. "As I said, boy, Sparrow's been in denial." She sent a look to a roused Jack, quieting him. "We used to have fun. Whenever he visited with the Pearl, we would have a night on the town. The man is an artist with the female body. He could send me to places I've never been. And if your head swells anymore, I'm cutting off your manhood here and now, Sparrow."

Will felt a tinge of amusement at her words, even through a chill of jealousy.

"As I was saying, the bastard here was amazing in bed. Thing was, he never seemed to truly let go of himself. I used to think he just didn't trust anyone enough to completely sate himself, save one or two whores from Tortuga. One of them doesn't count." She noted Will's confused glance. "Oh, he never slept with Cassandra. She's his daughter. Not really a whore, either. She just runs the establishment."

Will turned wide eyes to Jack who avoided his look and cleared his throat as Red continued.

"Lovely little thing. Takes after her mother mostly. Poor girl has been orphaned for years, but she's held her own."

Still looking at the male pirate he asked, "She wouldn't happen to be the brunette who wore red at the tavern we visited, would she?"

Red grinned. "The one and only. Oh, Sparrow and Sophie weren't ever really in love, but she wanted a child and was quite fond of the scoundrel. I believe he, in turn, cared for her."

Jack sneaked a sheepish look in Will's direction, trying to regain composure and gauge his reaction. "Red, love, don't you think that's enough gossip for now?"

She gave him an amused look. "The alternative is the noose, Sparrow."

Jack made fluttering motions with his hand, suddenly eager to hear her side of the story. "Then, by all means, DO continue."

"Knew that would shut your trap. Where was I? Right, he's good in bed and has a daughter. He's been with countless whores, up until recently. Always wondered why he seemed to suddenly become celibate these past few months. Guess I have my answer."

Jack bristled. "Your point, 'love'?"

Red smiled wickedly at Will. "You'd die for him, wouldn't you? You almost did, several times in fact, from what I hear."

Will stared back at her as Jack gave them both sharp glances. The pirate began to open his mouth when Will cut him off.

"I have on a few occasions. And yes, I WOULD die for him. He's a dear friend."

"Do you love him?"

"Angelina, just bloody speak your mind!"

She still looked at Will as she replied to Jack, "You called me by my first name, Sparrow. I must REALLY be pissing you off." Then she spoke to the young man before her, Jack silently stewing and trying to figure out what was going on. "You gave quite a show out there. I'm assuming Dante was telling you all about his obsession with pillaging Jack's ass. Made you snap."

Will glared at her, nostrils flaring. "So it did. I didn't really care for his plans involving me either."

She leaned against the bars, twisting a lock of red hair. "You love the scalawag, don't you?"

No hesitation. "Yes." He was growing tired of her games and he could feel Jack's smoldering eyes boring into his back.

She grinned madly. "You love him, desire him and would die for him, eh? But I wonder, does he feel the same?" She turned to look at Jack, Will following her gaze. "DO you, love?"

Jack was staring at her, eyes narrowed. Will could feel his heart leap and face flush. He knew the captain desired him, but he still doubted the man might actually love him.

Jack crossed his arms carelessly over his bent knee. "And what would it mean to you, if I did or didn't? You're so eager to kill me and take the whelp along for the ride, it makes me wonder."

Will admonished himself at the sting he felt. Of course he would avoid such a question. He was Jack, and boy, did he LOVE playing mind games.

Red cocked her head. "I should have known you would answer my question with one of your own. It's been too long since I've had to match wits with the likes of you, Sparrow."

Will bit back a chuckle at Jack's goofy grin.

She continued to speak, "I'm curious about you, Sparrow. It's always been difficult to read your mind. I have met no man, or woman who was able to do so."

Jack's smile widened. "Always thought it made me look mysterious. But you know, love, I think you HAVE met the only one who might be able to understand me. The boy here is well on his way to becoming a pirate himself."

Red's sharp black eyes stared down Will, and he felt completely exposed for a moment. He shifted as she stared at him, the pirate beside him still grinning. Jack seemed to be almost beaming with paternal pride.

She turned back to Sparrow. "So I see. Finally got yourself a permanent lover, eh?"

Jack didn't answer, continuing to look her over carefully with seemingly bored eyes as he sat there, swaying to a beat only he could hear.

Red stroked the metal bars. "You know, your answer to my earlier question may let you live longer. Both of you."

Jack raised an amused eyebrow. "Is that so, love? You're really that curious? Must be eating away at you if you're willing to piss off your men."

She smiled madly and pulled out a gun. She pointed it towards Will, eyes still on the rogue. "It is. You see, I desperately always wondered why you left. And now that I may have my answer so close, I'm ready to take drastic measures."

Will sat up, wide-eyed at she cocked back the safety.

She looked at Jack's dark eyes, reveling in the alarm creeping into them. "What do you say now, 'love'? Do I have to kill the boy to find out? Or shoot off a limb?" Glittering black eyes turned to Will. "Or do I really have to kill you at all?"

Will glanced away from her smirking face to see Jack's reaction. His face was rather neutral, but there was that flare again. That heat seeping into those eyes. He had seen it before. That smoldering flare in those dark eyes was protective, almost possessive, as they surveyed the situation.

Red grinned at him, and pulled back the trigger.

Elizabeth whacked the pirate upside the head, completely and thoroughly disgusted. What was it with pirates and raping? Were they THAT desperate? And did they REALLY think she'd let them just manhandle her?

She glowered at Gibbs as he stumbled towards her. "What did you find out?"

The stout man panted a moment, trying to catch his breath. He pulled out his pouch from the neck of his shirt, but she snatched it away before the leather touched his lips.

He whimpered. "Oh, come now, Miss Elizabeth. I've been running around all night. I need a break."

"And what about Will and Jack?"

Gibbs waved his hand around. "They're alive. Now please, kindly give that back."

He quibbled under her glare. The lass would made a great pirate. She stood in the dank shadow behind a tavern, wearing borrowed clothes from AnaMaria. Three bodies were at her feet and the fierce and heated glare made her look like a merciless pirate out on a mission of revenge.

Her nostrils flared. "You can have the VILE drink back as soon as I hear word of WHAT the bloody hell happened here!"

Gibbs fluttered his hands, fearful of being found. "Shh! You want the cods to hear?"

"She has a point, Mr. Gibbs."

Both turned to see a smiling AnaMaria, her hands on her hips as she gazed at Elizabeth. Both women turned to stare down the mournful pirate.

He waved his hands in submission. "Fine. Fine. They caught Jack and Will while they were hiding in a cave. They took them into town to meet up with Dante."

"And what happened? How was Will?"

"The lad only had simple wounds from a few escapes. He was fine. Dante wasn't so lucky. Apparently, the boy snapped at some point and killed Dante before the bastard could do anything more than taunt them. Sent the town into chaos."

"I can imagine," AnaMaria said dryly.

"Well, seems the boy snapped the blackguards neck and Red took the moment to signal her men. They took the town in less than twenty minutes. Everyone is about, celebrating now. I don't know where the prison is. I can only guess that's where they're being kept."

Elizabeth frowned. "What are they going to do with them?"

"Hang them in a few hours."

Everyone turned to see Colin entering the area with Cotton behind him.

"What?"

He gave a grim smile to her. "This Red of yours, she plans to hang them in the morning. Has a grudge against Captain Sparrow."

"Do you know where they are?"

He nodded. "The prison is a few blocks from here, hidden beneath a brothel. I couldn't get too close, but they seem fine." His eyes glittered. "More than fine actually."

Elizabeth and AnaMaria exchanged glances before turning to raise questioning eyebrows.

"It appears I have found who your dear William is in love with."

The other three looked at each other, confused. Elizabeth turned back to Colin, biting her lip, stuttering over her question. "But, Will. Who. I thought the only other one in the cell with him was Jack?"

Colin cleared his throat and blushed as Elizabeth's eyes widened.

AnaMaria let a snicker. "I never thought I'd see the day when 'Captain Jack Sparrow' would admit to falling in love and act on those feelings."

Elizabeth glared at her. "You KNEW?"

A smirk still on her face, she answered truthfully, "No. Not for very long, actually. When you showed up I started having my own suspicions, though. I knew he cared for the lad when I first met him. Boy kept him on his toes, watched over him. Great pair, but I never thought much more of it. Then the 'Captain' started to act even odder than usual when you showed up. Seemed actually WORRIED."

Gibbs nodded sagely, sneaking up behind Elizabeth. "That he did."

The younger woman saw him trying to sneak up on her and just rolled her eyes, flinging the leather flask at him. She sighed as he grabbed it and took a swig from it. "This gets more and more difficult."

Colin raised an eyebrow at her. "How so?"

She leaned against the stone wall, eyeing him tiredly. "What do you mean?"

The blond shrugged, crossing his arms. "Mr. Turner longs for the sea, right? And he doesn't have much of an aversion to piracy any more, does he?"

Her brown eyes narrowed, thinking. "No, he doesn't. I'd say he's mostly there already."

"And they care for each other. It's simple, really. Break them out of prison, get back to the Pearl with them, they can drop us off near Port Royal, and Mr. Turner can just become a member of the crew, right?"

Gibbs didn't answer, still holding his flask lovingly; but AnaMaria started to nod. "Jack does need a First Mate as soon as I get me a new ship. With the lad on his back, I'm sure to get compensated for my old ship that bastard stole from me. By then, the boy will know all the workings and will make a competent sailor." The black woman suddenly grinned widely. "Jack once told me the only person he could trust was a stupid whelp with a fixation for killing pirates. I think he was trying to insult me at the time, but Cotton's parrot on his head dimmed the dramatic air he was going for."

Elizabeth smiled. "Sounds like Jack. Now, how do we get them out? Most of the crew will still be on the Pearl."

AnaMaria grinned. "I picked up a thing or two working with Jack. Shouldn't be that much of a problem to free them." The others couldn't help but remember how they sneaked into the pirate port, using an old rowboat beneath the surface of the water.

Colin shook his head. "There are only a few guards stationed at the prison. That's what worries me. They should be expecting us. It's almost like they WANT us to come."

AnaMaria and Gibbs exchanged a look and started talking in low tones. Elizabeth walked over to Colin, draping a grateful arm over his as the pirates debated. He smiled down at her. "Don't worry, Miss Swann. We'll get them out of this."

She grinned at him gently, before kissing him on the cheek.

His green eyes widened in astonishment. "What was that for?"

"A thanks. For everything. For understanding."

"It's really no problem, Miss Swann. As a sailor, you learn to adapt to things."

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

She leaned closer as Cotton sent his bird off with a message. "Call me Elizabeth."

A flash of white teeth in the dark hours before dawn. "Only if you call me Colin."

She grinned. "Done."

GN


	11. Bloody Sailor

Title: Sea Longing part 11/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Archive?: Yes you can, but please let me know. Already on 

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: pouts No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. Don't remind me!

Rating: R, the rating keeps going up.

Pairings: Jack/Will Elizabeth/Colin Jack/Red hints

Summary: Will is kidnapped not long after coming to term with Jack's leave. Elizabeth and Jack set out to save him. Again.

!!!!WARNING!!!! Slash ahead! Attempted rape. Killing. My first slash! Be easy on me! You see ANY flaws, please let me know. I'll have another excuse to see the movie again. Same for any possible OOC. Also, I know NOTHING about ships! I'm guessing here! Same about the history time-line.

Jack shot forward like lightning, grabbing Will's right arm and pulling him away. The bullet ricocheted off the stone wall and into the cell beside theirs. Had Jack not moved Will, the bullet would have torn through his arm.

Will stared wide-eyed at the blank faced female pirate, still laying sprawled across the man's lap where he had fallen.

She gave both a lazy grin. "Knew he'd try something."

Will could feel Jack's heaving chest against his back and even though his own pulse was racing, felt warm at the missed contact. The older man's smaller hands were twisted in his shirt, holding him in place.

"How many times do I have to shoot him? I won't keep missing. Might even blow that pretty little head off by accident."

Those brown hands moved from his shirt and helped him into a sitting position between Jack's legs. He willingly let Jack pull him against the pirate's chest, face flushing from too many emotions.

"You want to know?" Warm breath tickled Will's skin as the captain rested his chin on the boy's shoulder and spoke softly.

Red's eyes became hooded as she watched them, a slow smile on her face. "You know I only resort to the dramatics when necessary."

A vibrating chuckle at his ear. "That you do, love. Nearly wet myself when you did that. Had me fooled for once."

Will blinked at Red, completely confused now.

The pistol was tucked into the sash at her waist as she spoke softly, almost fondly, "It's not hard to fool a heart, Sparrow."

Warm arms encircled his torso from over his head, as an equally warm nose nuzzled his throat. "Yes."

Will's heart stopped.

WHAT?

Red stared at the two of them, fingers rubbing her chin in curiosity. "Hmm. Interesting. So you ARE capable of love."

Will's eyes widened further, denial fighting with hope. Nimble fingers caressed his cheek as Jack kissed his neck and spoke into his ear. "Yes, I love you. Damn whelp." There was no bite in the words. Only affection that made him melt with relief and let his head fall onto Jack's shoulder.

Dark eyes turned to look at Red. "Happy?"

She stood, hands making absent patterns against the bars. "You hurt me."

"I hurt everyone, darling."

Bitter eyes met liquid brown ones. "Tell me, boy, did he ever hurt you?"

Still in a daze, he managed a quiet question, "Physically, mentally or emotionally?"

A grin that didn't reach her eyes. "All."

Will snorted, finding strength to speak in the warmth around him. He could feel Jack tense slightly, as if he were waiting for Will's answer. After a second of thought, Will realized he WAS.

"Physically? Not really. Though I still despise that bloody concoction of his. Mentally? You have to be MAD not to feel a headache every now and then, just trying to follow everything he says. It's like talking to a foreigner."

"And emotionally?"

"He never broke my heart if that's what you're asking. And any other possible pains were of my own accord for not trusting him."

Jack relaxed behind him and burrowed his face in his neck. Red stood there watching them a moment before opening the cell door with a key she had been hiding. She walked over delicately and stopped before them, crouching again.

"You going to treat him better than you did me?"

"One can only hope."

Black eyes narrowed at Jack's dark eyes beside Will's face. His own wide brown eyes stared at her, but carefully took note of everything surrounding them. What was going on?

Something fell against his chest and he looked down to see a key as Red got up and walked out. She turned back as his wondering fingers grasped the key and looked at her incredulously.

"Wait a while before you escape and make sure no one finds that key. I don't want to see your sorry ass for a long time, Sparrow." And then she was gone.

Jack's nimble fingers plucked the key from Will's bewildered hands and started to unlock their shackles. As Will rubbed the tender skin on his wrists he asked Jack, "What the hell was all that about?"

Jack pulled away to rid himself of the metal hindrance and gave a rueful grin. "As steely as Angie can be, she's always been a romantic of sorts. Always prayed she'd find her own love. She thought she found him in me."

Will stared at him, watching the flickering dark eyes carefully. "And you broke her heart?"

A melancholy glint in his eyes as Jack answered what they both knew already. "Aye. I did. I always do. You should know that by now, whelp."

Will leaned forward and cupped Jack's cheek, forcing the pirate to look him in the eye. He could feel his heart swell with dread as he asked, "Have you broken mine yet?"

Those intense eyes stared into his a moment, thinking fast.

Feeling cold sweep over his heart, he asked again. "Jack, did you lie to her? To ME?"

Those eyes made a decision and Will found himself being quite thoroughly kissed. He trembled with relief when Jack pulled away and muttered in his ear, "No. I didn't. You bloody well know by now I can't lie to you. It's like lying to a child."

Will chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. "Should I be worried?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at his as he stroked back a long curl tenderly.

"Jack, I know for a fact you've lied to children before."

The other eyebrow rose to join the other and the pirate smiled widely. "Ah, yes, well. Maybe not the perfect example. Let me try something else, savvy?"

Will leaned back on his hands, watching the pirate as those brown hands played with his hair. The contact sent a pleasant tingle down his neck, those intense dark eyes making his heart beat faster.

"Lying to you, love, is like trying to stay away from the Pearl. Like trying to stay away from the ocean. Like ignoring what's in your blood. It's impossible. Savvy?"

Will leaned forward to tug at that silly beaded beard in amusement. "Savvy."

A tentative crafty light entered those eyes. "Now, I do believe we should pick up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted, don't you? I think it would only--"

Will cut him off with a fierce kiss, pushing the pirate back down on the floor. Jack happily accepted the onslaught, growling into that soft mouth. A very sinful mouth that learned quite fast.

Bloody fucking he-- Where did the boy learn to do that?!!

Suspicious eyes watched as Red emerged from the prison. The woman didn't see them glinting in the moonlight as she made her way to the nearest tavern.

The figure turned back to the prison, wondering could have happened to make the Captain 'deflate' so.

The eyes glittered as they watched the prisoners escaped minutes later.

Damn wench. Time to teach them all a lesson.

"Now, WHERE is the Pearl?"

Jack eyed the beach as he answered Will's question, "Just a mile away from that cliff."

"You don't think anyone has left her, do you?"

Eyes darker than the early morning sky met his, amused. "Knowing the girl, she probably swam to shore with an ill schemed escape plan and that boy trailing after her to aid her."

Will gave him a half-hearted glare. "What about the others?"

Jack turned back to the shore. "I doubt any of the crew would come to save my neck. Gibbs and AnaMaria might have come to save yours, though. Took an easy liking to you."

That earned him a kiss near his ear, and Jack pulled away glaring sternly at the boy. "Now, now. None of that, or I won't be able to focus on a dastardly plan."

Will grabbed those fluttering hands and pulled Jack flush against his body, ravaging that mouth with his lips and tongue. Jack pushed back against the contact, returning the kiss mere moments before Will pulled away.

Jack swayed on his feet, eyeing the lad with baleful eyes, a pout tugging at his lips. "That wasn't fair, love."

Will grinned at him, throwing his arms wide. "Pirate!"

Jack frowned at him, still staggering a bit. "Says who?"

Will leaned forward again, just a breath away from kissing those full lips again. "Says you, unless you really want to invoke Red's wrath and leave me stranded in Port Royal."

Will couldn't help but be amused as Jack stared at his mouth, answer breathy. "You're that determined to become a member of my crew?"

"You know very well how stubborn I am."

Jack raised his eyebrows, but didn't shift his gaze. "I won't be easy on you just because you keep my bed warm."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he growled in reply.

Jack gave a nod before leaning in and kissing Will.

Moments later, Jack was once again glaring at him waggling his finger. "And there will be absolutely none of that on duty. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Would that be the one on deck? Or in bed?"

Jack pinned the smirking fox against a handy palm tree. "And we'll have to do something about that tongue or yours, lad."

Before said lad could give another witty reply, a snapping was heard from a copse near by. Both turned to see Colin Wellington, sailor and suitor of Elizabeth Swann, emerge from the trees.

The lovers sent each other a look before trotting (swaggering in Jack's case) over to greet him. Will paled in alarm as he saw the vaguely familiar man covered in blood. As the sun began it's slow assent into the sky, both pirates could see there was minimal damage to the actual man.

"What happened?!"

Colin started, bringing up a piece of driftwood in defense. Seeing the two pirates and recognizing them, he let it fall and hurried over.

"Mr. Turner, Captain Sparrow," he tried to catch his breath. "We were doing a survey of the city when we were attacked."

Jack's dark eyes sharpened. "Who was with you?"

"Mr. Gibbs, Miss AnaMaria, and Miss Swann. Mr. Cotton was there with Mr. Bartlett, but both left for the ship over an hour ago to give the crew onboard an update."

Will gripped Jack's arm in worry as he watched Colin pale further at the mention of Elizabeth. The captain looked at his lover with hidden concern before turning back to the sailor. "What happened?"

"We were on our way to the prison when that pirate woman showed up. She seemed to know where we were going, and told us you had escaped. We didn't believe her, until this man came out of nowhere and shot her. I think he was the one named Creed. Disgusting rat. He called the others and there was a fight. I don't think anyone was hurt too badly."

"Why weren't YOU caught?" Jack asked, ignoring the slight shiver that went through Will and the protective anger that went through his own body.

Colin gave a sheepish look. "I fell down a rotten cellar door. They forgot I was there."

"Do you know where they are?"

"They're going to be hanged in your place. We need to find a way to save them."

Will could feel the pain in Colin's voice, knowing some of it was his own. He turned to his Captain, eyes pleading, but the pirate wasn't looking at him. He was staring off into the sky.

"About two hours till sunrise."

Both younger men nodded, not sure what Jack was planning.

Jack looked at the bloody sailor. "Was Red dead when you left her?"

Looking bewildered, Colin shook his head. "No, I don't believe so. She was shot in the shoulder, though."

"Where is she?"

"Last I saw, they just left her to bleed to death in the street."

Jack nodded, turning to Will. "I want you to grab her and get to shore. Signal for the crew and then meet us by my cave."

Will felt indigence flare in him. "What about Elizabeth?!"

Jack gave him an amused glance. "Don't worry about your lass, mate. Wellington and I can manage a rescue by ourselves and we may need the broad for future profit."

At the wink sent his way, he knew Jack was just covering up his compassionate heart. Again. "But why by the cave? Why not in town?"

Jack let a heavy hand fall on the boy's shoulder. "Because the last thing we need is that bastard spotting you, love."

Will felt warmth pool in him at that, and let the arguement go for now. He nodded and started heading for town. He turned back at an indignant, "What about wishing me good luck?"

He looked at the pouting pirate who swayed to the side with his hands on his hips. Will came forward, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Jack, there is no such thing as a lucky Captain Sparrow."

A grin flashed with gold in the morning light. "I'm not too sure about that, mate. Last I heard, me luck was changing."

Will stood a moment, just staring at the pirate. It amazed him at all that had transpired in the last forty-eight hours. Who would have thought that Jack Sparrow would stand before him pouting like a child because Will wouldn't give him a proper goodbye?

He grinned widely at the shorter man before giving him a short and fiery kiss. He nodded to an unfazed Colin, "Make sure he stays out of trouble. It tends to follow him everywhere." And promptly ignored Jack's protest.

Colin nodded and smiled. "I will. And don't worry about Miss Swann. We'll rescue her and the others."

Will snorted as he began walking away. "She told you to call her Elizabeth, didn't she?"

The blond man blushed but met his eyes. "Yes, sir, she did."

Will's eyes were twinkling as he waved them off. "Then why don't you? Trust me. You don't want her on your bad side."

Colin nodded again. "Yes, sir."

"Will."

"What?"

"Call me Will."

He smiled. "Of course, Will."

With a final glance at Jack, he was gone through the trees.

The pirate turned to the sailor, rubbing his hands eagerly. "Now, about that rescue. How good are you at throwing knives? I don't suppose you have a candle on you, do you?"

Eyes watched as a lone figure walked farther and farther away from the others. In the blue light of dawn, a filthy smile formed.

A/N: Mu HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

calms down

Okay, I think I got that out of my system. What do you think? Love it? Hate it?

winces I bet you guys just HATE the 'mysterious' Jack pairing, don't you?


	12. Avenging Angel

Thanks to Cheshire for helping me, even though high on Dentist's drugs. Hope you're feeling better dear.

feeling decidedly ill

Sorry for any irate moods and cussing today.

groans

I was so looking forward to seeing PotC and S.W.A.T. Evil Dhvana corrupted me and made me a Colin Farell fan. sniffles And now that I'm feeling ill, I can't even leave the house.

Title: Sea Longing part 12/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Archive?: Yes you can, but please let me know. Already on 

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: pouts No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. Don't remind me!

Rating: R, the rating keeps going up.

Pairings: Jack/Will Elizabeth/Colin Jack/Red hints

Summary: Will is kidnapped not long after coming to term with Jack's leave. Elizabeth and Jack set out to save him. Again.

!!!!WARNING!!!! Slash ahead! Attempted rape. Killing. My first slash! Be easy on me! You see ANY flaws, please let me know. I'll have another excuse to see the movie again. Same for any possible OOC. Also, I know NOTHING about ships! I'm guessing here! Same about the history time-line.

Red opened her eyes as a shock of pain went through her. She hissed, clutching at her side, fingers wandering towards her missing whip.

"Easy. If you twist anymore I'll have bind your wound again," came a teasing voice.

Black eyes sought out the speaker and widened with recognition. "Sparrow's boy?"

Will gave her a rueful grin. "I am no boy, Miss Angelina. Just as you are no Lady."

She looked at him dryly. "My rescuer, eh?

Will looked ahead and pointed to the shore. Only then did she realize they were on a beach. She sat next to the lad, propped up against his shoulder as they waited for the nearing rowboat.

"Actually? They're your rescuers. I'm just here to see you off."

She closed her eyes as an intense wave of dizziness took her. "Why save me? I'd have thought Sparrow would want one less thorn in his side. Or should I say ass?"

A throaty chuckle by her ear. "You should know how large his ego is. It cleverly hides his compassionate heart. I think the excuse he'll be giving Gibbs is that you're a challenge for him, for the Pearl. It'll keep us on our toes."

Red shook her head, hiding a wince of pain. "He's right," she sighed mournfully. "Damn you. I've tried to understand that fool ever since your father introduced us. Never had any success. You've known him less than a year and you understand him better than anyone ever will."

"If Jack were here, he'd take that as a compliment."

She snorted. "But of course. Anything to fill his head with more air and make his balls larger."

Will laughed, careful not to jar her shoulder much. "I'm sure he'd love to hear you say that."

She rested her head on his shoulder as the rowboat was tugged onto shore. "I always thought that it was because he was mad, that I couldn't delve into that filthy mind of his."

Will smiled as Higgins and Bates headed towards them. "A little bird once told me that madness and brilliance often coincide with each other."

"A little bird, eh? Wouldn't happen to have a raven's love for shiny things, would it?"

"That he does."

She struggled to sit up as the men neared them and he helped her up. By the time the pirates reached them, Red was white as a sheet, but on her feet.

"What's going on, boy?" Higgins asked.

"Jack requests you take her on board and fix her up."

Bate's eyebrows rose. "And where's our adored Captain?"

Will smirked. "Proving how mad he is by saving our missing crew from under a whole town of pirates."

The two men exchanged glances before laughing uproariously.

Higgins offered his hand to Red. "My lady?"

She sent him a look, giving him a rude gesture, before accepting the arm. As he helped her towards the boat Will could hear her whispered words clearly in the night. "Call me that again, 'love', and you'll wake up a woman."

Bates laughed at Higgins expense, pounding Will on the back. He gave the boy an amused stare. "So the Captain finally found the courage to let you join us, eh?"

Slightly indignant, Will lifted his chin and returned the look. "Actually--"

"You knocked some sense into him and THEN he agreed?"

Blinking, Will stared at him, bemused. "Yes."

Bates laughed again. "It's no surprise, really. Glad to have you on board, mate."

Will flushed slightly. "Thanks."

"No. Thank YOU."

Will raised a questioning brow at him.

Bates grinned at him. "From what Ana tells me, you're the only one to keep that blackguard in line."

"BATES."

The taller man looked up to see Higgins and Dayton waving at him. He signaled them and started back. He turned after a moment to regard Will. "When shall we be expecting you lot?"

"Jack was going to free them with Colin and then join up with me at the cave. Probably an hour or so."

Bates nodded, smiling at him. "We'll be seeing you soon, then. And William?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of the Captain for us. His mind tends to wander at times."

Will smiled. "I know."

He watched as the man boarded the small boat and they took off. Will glanced at the rising sun, noting the time. It had taken nearly an hour just to get Red out of the city.

He had found her lying in the gutter being 'teased' by members of her old crew. He had killed them before fixing her up and dragging her carefully from the city. The redhead may have been slender, but she was far taller than him and had a solid build, making it hard for him to carry her.

Signaling the crew of the Pearl had taken almost another hour. Jack's plan should be in the works by now.

Will eyed the coast, trying to remember which way it was to Jack's cave. Seeing a familiar cove, he started towards it.

As he neared the clearing where he had been held captive, he smelled smoke and turned to see the town going up in smoke. The gray and billowing clouds were invading the tree lines, intent on taking over the small island. Once again, it seemed Jack had been over-dramatic and overeager. Before noon the island would be covered in silver fog.

He coughed as his eyes watered and started in a light jog in the shifting sand. His burns and cuts were stinging avidly and he fought against a growing lightheadedness that made him feel ill.

"Lon' tim' no seh', boi."

Will nearly fell over in his haste to face this new danger. Sure enough, there stood Creed in all his disgusting glory. The fair haired man's skin was blistering red in the early morning light and the devouring gleam in those black eyes urged him to vomit.

"We 'ave a score teh settl' boy."

Will glared at the skinny man. His grimy hands held a cutlass ready to attack.

The boy's nostrils flared. "You disgusting filth. I'd rather die."

Creed lifted his burned eyebrows. "Relly? Wha 'bout Sparrah?"

Will tensed. "What about him?"

Creed grinned with rotting teeth. "I'da thunk he'd be missin yeh. 'Snot te bad lookin hisself. Should yeh die, sham' relly, I cou' always 'ave me fun wit him inste'."

Despite his waning balance and strength, Will took up a fighting position. "You should have learned from Dante's mistake."

Creed's grin widened. "Now, thas what's I wants te' see."

"Did anyone ever tell you how nauseating it is just to listen to you speak?"

The cutlass began to swing in answer.

Maybe he shouldn't be pissing him off again?

"Jack, I don't think I'll ever understand how you pulled that off."

The pirate in question grinned at Elizabeth, hands sweeping in an arc of thanks. "No one will ever understand my brilliance, I think. Shame really."

The woman glared at him before chuckling fondly and giving the pirate peck on the cheek. "Where's Will?"

Jack glared, remembering his lover's teasing. "Hopefully staying out of trouble and waiting for us."

Gibbs rubbed his neck where the rope had pulled against his skin. "Where're we meeting?"

"My cave."

Gibbs nodded, helping an irritated and injured Anamaria. Colin limped next to a swaying Jack, still amazed at the Captain's resourcefulness. Who knew one only needed a knife, starfish, coconuts, a pistol with one bullet, a candle and palm leaves to secure a rescue?

He shook his head as the pirate led them towards the entrance of a cave. He stared at it in wonder as Jack stopped in mid stride, balance suffering at the sudden stop as his eyes looked about, glaring.

Elizabeth frowned in worry. "What is it, Jack?"

The pirate took off in the opposite direction as he answered her. "Stay here. The whelp's not back yet. And knowing him, he's in trouble. AGAIN."

Elizabeth moved to follow him but he had already disappeared into the underbrush. She turned to Colin. "Do you know where he's going?"

He shrugged, eyeing the direction the captain had taken off in. "I think so. Will was suppose to help Red and meet us here. Should we follow?"

The doe eyed woman looked at Gibbs and AnaMaria. "Do you think you'll be able to make it back to the ship on your own?"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye. We'll be just fine."

Elizabeth turned to go, but Colin stopped her. "Elizabeth?"

She looked back at him, an impatient glare on her face. "What? Will's in trouble-"

"And we have no weapons."

She blinked, thinking fast as she looked about. Colin turned to look at Gibbs. "Doesn't the Captain keep some weapons inside?"

The stout man nodded, smiling. "That he does. Swords and pistols, I think."

Colin turned and grinned at Elizabeth, heading into said cave. She ran past him, giving a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled brightly, heart fluttering.

"Mr. Wellington."

He looked at Gibbs as the man started to help the black woman to shore. "Take care of Miss Elizabeth. She can be far more spontaneous than even William. And we don't need her father and the Commodore after our throats. Jack has enough knaves after us."

Colin nodded, laughing as he walked into the cave.

Will fell as he caught the blade of Creed's sword, crying out as the blunt edge bit into his palms. The man smiled at him, taking pleasure in his pain. They had been fighting for a long time now, Will barely able to keep the older man off of him. He was half nude as it was.

Each time he would fall, the pirate would waste no time in getting at least one article of clothing off of him. Then Will would search into his last reserves to throw him off and start fighting again.

As soon as his back was on the sand, Creed was straddling his stomach, blade held to his throat.

"I thin' ahm werin yeh down."

Will glared at him, but could find no strength in him yet to resist. He panted, mind wandering to the surrounding area.

His liquid brown eyes became wide as Creed rubbed his erection on him. The man leaned close, foul breath invading his lungs. "Yer so pretty. Lahke ah a'gel. Yer wings are gunna be clip' thou'."

And before he knew it, Will was completely naked looking dazedly at his captor, head throbbing. A rough hand trailed down his chest sending convulsive shivers through his body. He tried to move, but the cutlass dug into his throat, drawing even more blood from his weakened body.

Bile raised in his throat and his body gave a slight jerk as that greasy hand gripped him painfully. Those bony fingers pulled at his limp member, sending pain through him. Fear soared throughout him as Creed tried to move him and he suddenly bucked in desperation, using his palms to push the cutlass away and into his captor's face.

Creed fell off of him, howling as he swung his blade away from his wounded face. Will blacked out as the sword caught him in the shoulder, snapping against bone and freeing more blood.

For a moment, all he could hear were faint background noises that seemed leagues away. His mind registered them, but all he was really aware of was the emptiness and the dark. It was odd, being so disconnected from his body. Like being in a void. It felt like it lasted hours, even though in reality it was seconds.

As the cold began to drift away and the black faded from sight he looked around for Creed. And stared. Jack stood above the castrated pirate, already bringing down the stolen cutlass to behead the quivering and screaming mass.

All sound was still muffled from his blackout, making it even more surreal. He stared at Jack in wonder as Creed's head went flying. The man stood, slim hips barely even swaying, blood sprayed against his once white shirt. Dark mahogany hair blew in the breeze off the water, dark eyes glaring down at the dead demon.

He looked like some sort of avenging angel. Beautiful. Perfect.

The sword dropped as the sway returned to Jack's movements and the man's furious dark eyes turned to him. Those amazing eyes suddenly widened and that lovely tan skin became an ash gray.

"Will?" It was so quiet, even with his returning hearing, he almost didn't catch it.

He let his heavy head fall back to the ground as the pirate stumbled over to him in the sand. Said gorgeous white sand was now drenched in blood. Creed's, his...and Jack's?

His heavy lidded eyes widened as he took in the state of Jack's thigh and arm. "You're hurt!" It was all he could say before his breathing became short and cold. White burning pain was beginning to settle like a blanket over him.

He could vaguely feel Jack's strong and warm arms cradle him. A face buried into his throat and Will had a suspicion something was wrong with Jack.

"Ja-ck?" The name caught in his throat as acid rose with it.

Jack pulled back, face still pale, dark eyes filled with pain and worry. Were those tears in those depths? No. Couldn't be. Why would Jack be crying?

He gasped as another bout of cold pain took him and Jack frowned, stroking his clammy cheek tenderly. He closed his eyes, grateful for the caress of warm fingers.

"Jack?! WILL!!!"

He could hear Elizabeth's horrified voice as he drifted away, content in his love's arms.

This is getting too long again. eyes chapter Personally? I think it sucks. Well, until I added the avenging angel bit.

Anyone here ever had a blackout? raises hand Bloody annoying and freaky things. One time it made me fall down the stairs. TILE stairs. winces Still have the scratches on my teeth.

Sea Longing is ending soon. If there is ANYTHING you want in it before it's done, make sure you let me know. I have probably two or three more chapters in me. Just leave it in a review. FeedBack is praised, loved and worshipped. It also gets out new chapters and stories faster.

contemplates her W/N/J story

GN


	13. A Soft Spoken Prayer

Warning to you allThis is in rough draft form. I haven't gone over it more than once.

Title: Sea Longing part 13/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Archive?: Yes you can, but please let me know. Already on 

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: pouts No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. Don't remind me!

Rating: R, the rating keeps going up.

Pairings: Jack/Will Elizabeth/Colin Jack/Red hints

Summary: Will is kidnapped not long after coming to term with Jack's leave. Elizabeth and Jack set out to save him. Again.

!!!!WARNING!!!! Slash ahead! Attempted rape. Killing. My first slash! Be easy on me! You see ANY flaws, please let me know. I'll have another excuse to see the movie again. Same for any possible OOC. Also, I know NOTHING about ships! I'm guessing here! Same about the history time-line.

Currently working on SleepyHollow/PotC fic, Sleepy Hollow fic, TheCrow/VampireDiaries fic, and too many others...

"We've got company."

Elizabeth turned from Will to see another long boat approaching them. Clutching Will's shoulders, she counted eight pirates rowing towards them.

She looked at Jack. "What do we do?"

Those dark eyes gave the rowdy pirates only a careless glimpse over a shoulder before returning to Will's face. "We'll be fine, love. The Pearl is just around the bend and if they catch up, we can hold them off."

Even though her arms were already beginning to feel like they were being torn from their very sockets, she started rowing faster. Colin sat beside her doing the same and two other pirates from the Pearl were helping Jack in back.

Colin stared at Jack as they continued rowing in earnest. The limber man had his boots back on, but his shirt had been relocated in pieces to the injured man at the bottom of the boat. For such a slight man, he seemed to be incredibly strong.

He was rowing with two oars while everyone else was having problems with one.

Colin followed those dark eyes to look at Will. One of the pirates that had met them on shore had given him a long coat to hide his nudity. Gashes, sores and bruises covered his body.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Jack's eyes raised to meet his and he swallowed hard, feeling like a child. Then those eyes returned to gazing at it's mates. "The whelps lost a lot of blood and his body has gone through a lot of trauma. Anyone else would have died the second that bastard's sword hit him." Jack shook his head as he pulled on his oar. "But he's a Turner. Turner's are a stubborn lot."

Colin could feel the soft words for what they were. A prayer. And the despairing worry in Jack's eyes made his stomach fill with ice.

A gunshot sounded right near his ear and he flinched away from it. He turned wide eyes on the nearing pirates and felt dread creep up on him.

Jack stopped his rowing and let loose a sound that sounded like a growl. He pulled his oars in and grabbed a gun from the belly of the boat. Nodding to his crew, he moved until he was at the very back and laid down.

Elizabeth stared at him incredulously as he lined up a shot. "You have GOT to be joking, Jack! They're too far away!"

She only got a sly smile in reply before Jack fired. To Colin and Elizabeth's shock, two pirates went down, the single bullet plowing through both of them. As Jack continued to reload his gun and fire, more and more of them fell down or overboard. Soon there were none left.

The captain set the gun down and turned to face the front as the Pearl came into view. A wistful smile lit his face as they neared her side to board. He signaled the couple to board and gave his ship a caress before turning to his crew.

Colin helped Elizabeth and looked down to see what Jack would do with Will. To his amazement, the pirates climbed aboard leaving their captain with his beloved.

He stood back with Elizabeth and watched as the crew came together to haul the boat up with Jack and Will inside. He could feel Elizabeth fume beside him with worry, but knew that this was actually a wise course of action. They couldn't afford for any of Will's wounds to reopen.

The second they were secured on deck, Jack jumped from his ride carrying Will. He let his hand rest in the small of Elizabeth's back as they followed the shorter man to his cabin.

Dark eyes turned to them. "See what you can do with him, lass. I'll be sending Mr. Gibbs along to help." Those eyes turned on him. "And take care of them both, lad. It'll be getting rough shortly."

And with a dramatic twirl, the captain was gone.

AnnaMaria gazed through the telescope as Jack came to stand beside her, already shouting orders to the scrambling crew.

"Hoist anchor and unfurl those sails!! We got two ships after us!!"

The dark woman turned to the unusually quiet pirate beside her. "Jack?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her and gave a sardonic grin. "That's CAPTAIN Jack to you, love. How they coming?"

She sighed and returned to her scope. "They're both headed for us. The Dragon has yet to take to the wind, but the Sun is clear on her way. She'll reach us in no time."

Jack stared out at the specs on the water, fingers running along the rail on his ship. "We'll out run the Dragon. It's Angie's ship and no one but her can run it well. The Sun we just might out run."

"Shall I give out the order, Captain?"

She watched as her Captain frowned at the redwood ship approaching. He quirked his lips as he thought, swaying to the breeze's song. A tune only he could hear.

It was always something to see him in his element. It was clear that Jack Sparrow was born for the sea. The crew always liked to joke that he had been born with a fish tail and gills, but ended up cursed as a man during one of his escapades. She let them indulge in such tales, but knew them to be false. However the evidence stood.

"Aye, give the orders." Jack glanced at her, a warning in those dark depths. "Tell the scalawags not to overdue it. We got injured on board."

She nodded her understanding and turned to shout out the orders as he continued to watch the ships.

Elizabeth wiped an errant curl from Will's forehead as she dabbed his fevered skin with water. Colin had long since removed the coat and was working on the hasty bindings. A lone sheet from the bed kept the younger Turner's modesty.

She swallowed hard around the lump in her throat as she gazed at her best friend and soulmate. His tan had disappeared and revealed porcelain skin, the only color the flush dashing across his face. His lashes were black smudges against his cheek and his lips were parted for wheezing breaths.

She looked to the man beside her as she wetted the cloth again. "How bad is it?"

Green eyes darted up to meet her and quickly glanced back down at the bloodied skin beneath his dancing fingers. "He's suffering from dehydration and numerous wounds. Most are hardly worth a glance, but two are already infected. The larger ones should be fine as long as they don't catch the same infection. It's the shoulder wound that worries me. I only know so much from my days as a sailor. Hopefully Mr. Gibbs knows better."

She nodded and started patting Will's arms down. "Is there-"

The door burst open and Gibbs flew through. "Hold on to something! Jack's engaging-"

The words had barely left his mouth when the ship gave a great lurch, scattering loose items everywhere. Elizabeth grabbed onto the bed frame, slinging a careful arm around the limp man before her. It felt like the ship was near capsizing. She stared up at Gibbs as the ship began to calm down.

"What is that blackguard DOING?!"

The stout man gave a shrug and a grin. "Doing what he does best, Miss. Being utterly and completely mad."

She gaped at him as Colin hurried back to work. The ship began to jerk a little as the cannons blew at an unseen enemy.

"What is going on, Mr. Gibbs?"

The man scuttled over and sat on the four poster bed (apparently, Jack had better taste than Barbossa). "The Bloody Sun is chasing after us. Jack had no choice but to fight back. It shouldn't take long for us to blow her out of the water and be on our way. How is he?"

Colin looked at him. "Doing far better than most, but still not very well. What can you do?"

Gibbs leaned over and eyed the large gash on Will's shoulder. "It looks like the bone may be broken or shattered. If so, the boy's in for a world of hurt." Large fingers prodded the wound with surprising gentleness. "It's a pretty clean cut otherwise."

The man turned kind gray eyes on Elizabeth. "You don't want to be here if I have to set the bone and you might get in the way." She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "Red is down in AnnaMaria's cabin. She needs your help more than we do. I know you care for the boy, Miss Elizabeth. We all do. But you must trust me on this."

She steadied her breath and gave a sharp nod. Walking quickly to the door she turned back once more, tears threatening. "You'll let me-"

"Know if anything happens." Colin finished for her.

She gave a smile before moving to the First Mate's cabin.

He was drowning.

Black engulfed him, tearing his life away. Pain was everywhere and nowhere. There was no up or down, no sense of time except for an eternal fright.

Light sparkled off to his right and he reached out towards it, fighting the chains weighing him down.

Brightness blinded him. A pure blazing agony.

A sudden nudge sent him swirling again and he raised numb fingers, hoping that his equally numb hand still held a large rusty nail.

He slashed out with terrorizing sluggishness, crying out as something grazed him. Dark shapes circled him...

His mind screamed.

And he went under again.

TO EVERYONE You MUST go to Destiny Interrupted! AMAZING fanart for PotC!!!

I have the link on my mailing list, Twilight Forest, in the Links section.

And she also has a Johnny Depp piccie and TONS of other fandoms! GO THERE!!!! NOW!

Thanks to EVERYONE for EVERY little and large feedback! Every bit helps. Sorry I don't have time to thank you all separately (like I usually do), but here are a few answers you wanted and I can give:

Selphie's doppelganger and everyone else: Yes, this IS my first slash. Gundam IS amazing. I fell in love with Gundam Wing and Trowa Barton. huggles Trowa plushie He is the perfect man.

Looki: Hopefully Sophie and Cassandra WILL be explained. I'll try to remember them. In some other fics I've started, Will meets up with Cassandra and she plays matchmaker. What a daughter, eh?

Minyaephel: I can't say it either! sobs That's why I never write Death fics without them coming back somehow. Vamp or otherwise.

Ariel-chan: Pirate slash is GOOD! Ever heard of PirateGasm? GREAT place for fics! The PiratesoftheCaribbenSlash mailing list is another GREAT place. LOVE it there. We also have fanart!

MadoushiClef: Thanks again for reviewing. Will is dazed because of all he's been through, the pain and the blood loss. Pretty much just explained it all in this chappie. grins I'll try to get Snuggly!Jack in there again. And since EVERYONE seemed to like the scene where Will watched Jack sleep, I'll try to have the companion scene in here next.

TankPlushie: I hope these last few chapters didn't disappoint you. ;; I know what you mean about rape being overdone. And as appealing as it was to other readers, I couldn't do that to Will. And yes, SetsunaKou would not mind doing multiple Jack Plushies. It's what she does.

Minyaephel: all she can do is grin

GN


	14. Nightmares and Daydreams

Title: Sea Longing part 14/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Archive?: Yes you can, but please let me know. I'm hoping to go over it when it's done before you do so, though. Already on 

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: pouts No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. sniffle Don't remind me!

Rating: R, the rating keeps going up. Soon to be NC-17

Pairings: Jack/Will Elizabeth/Colin Jack/Red hints

Summary: Will is kidnapped not long after coming to term with Jack's leave. Elizabeth and Jack set out to save him. Again.

!!!!WARNING!!!! Slash ahead! Attempted rape. Killing. My first slash! Be easy on me! You see ANY flaws, please let me know. I'll have another excuse to see the movie again. Same for any possible OOC. Also, I know NOTHING about ships! I'm guessing here! Same about the history time-line.

Currently working on SleepyHollow/PotC fic, Sleepy Hollow fic, TheCrow/VampireDiaries fic, and too many others...

Will was drowning again.

Drowning as he remembered his tryst with the sharks and the rip tide.

Darkness smothered him, embracing him with cold arms.

Grimy hands pulled at his ankles, tearing his clothes.

Never the less, he fought, stubborn as any human to live.

Light glinted ahead.

Elizabeth frowned as she watched Gibbs clean up. Will lay on the plump mattress, sweating and even paler then when she had left. Blood covered the sheets and she fought her nausea. She had never seen so much blood, except when she returned to the Dauntless after Barbossa was killed.

Colin stood next to her staring at the younger man, worried as the stout man replaced the sheets with new ones, carefully moving Will.

"He'll be fine?" She hated how her voice cracked on those last words.

The blond man sighed. "He's still alive and there's no other infections. He lost more blood than he could afford while we stitched him up. The bone was mercifully intact and there were no other major wounds. "

She fought the burning in her eyes as she purposely ignored the uncertainty in his voice. "Will he be okay?"

Green eyes met hers grimly. "The truth? The next few days will tell. He lost a lot of blood, his body has suffered a lot of trauma and he's still dehydrated."

"In other words, he'll make it."

Elizabeth turned around sharply at the low and raspy voice.

Jack Sparrow stood in the hallway, hat askew and a bottle of rum in hand. He took a staggering step forward and shouldered past them gracefully, eyeing the form on his bed. "It's as I've said before, love: Turners are a stubborn lot. Old Bill suffered worse and even I thought he would die once or twice. Always liked to gloat he proved me wrong."

A flash of gold teeth as he smirked before taking a swig from his bottle. "His father was a pirate with strength of iron in his blood and his mother was a fiery lass like you never saw." Those dark eyes that seemed to be eternally filled with feline mirth met her gaze. "Don't worry about dear William, lass. So long as he's got something to live for, not even a shot to the head would kill him."

Gibbs looked up at his captain from where he cleaned his hands. "How's Red doing?"

Jack tilted his head. "She's doing well as any bored sailor. As soon as she's fit to stand, she'll be wanting off board."

"And we'll be letting her go, Captain?"

Jack shrugged. "None of you will want to be stopping her. Her spirit is ever brighter than her ang-"

All stared at Jack, wondering why he stopped. They followed his frown to see Will tensing up on the bed, fingers clutching the sheets until they shred. Within seconds Jack was at his side, rum and hat left on the bed side table.

Elizabeth held her breath as she watched a small tanned hand reach out and caress the younger man's face. Almost immediately, the boy stilled.

"What's wrong?"

Jack gave a grunt. "Nightmare?"

Gibbs let out a growl. "Someone best stay with him then. We can't afford for him to reopen those wounds."

Jack sent a look to his crewman.

"Well then, I'll be with Ana in the Galley." The older man gave a little nervous bob of his head before scurrying out the door, taking a sip from his whiskey pouch.

Colin and Elizabeth both watched with amusement before turning back to see Jack throwing off his overcoat, torn from the battle.

"How did it go?"

The pirate gave a Cheshire grin as he pulled off his boots. "It went, and the Sun is at the bottom of the sea." He settled beside Will, bare feet propped up on the edge of the bed. "No one messes with the Pearl and survives, love."

Elizabeth watched Jack adjust the pillows behind him before he rested one hand on the boy's forehead and the other clasping Will's hand in his lap. She already knew what would happen should anyone mess with the younger Turner and was fiercely glad, despite her misgivings.

Elizabeth gazed on as her childhood friend began to slowly shift closer to the older man, feeling safe and warm even in his dreams.

She suddenly felt like an outsider. She didn't belong here.

She nudged Colin and they both left, shutting the door softly behind them.

Maybe Red was awake again. The older woman had always been interesting to talk to. One to keep your wits around.

Elizabeth gave her first smile in a long time and pulled the tall man along behind her.

He hurt everywhere. He felt as if he had been mauled by some large animal before being left in the sun to burn. Every so often, a cool cloth dabbed at his forehead, his arms, his chest...

And there was warmth, unlike the burning that fevered his skin. A comfortable warmth. One he wasn't very familiar with. He hadn't felt like this since before his mother died.

He cracked open a curious eye to see dark eyes staring down at him. He blinked, watching as Jack continued to cool his skin with water.

"How are you doing?" The words were spoken softly, tenderly. He had never really heard Jack speak in such a way and a slow buzzing warmth filled his mind.

This must be what cats feel like when they lay in the sun, he mused.

Seeing the pirate's expectant expression, he gave the smallest of smiles. "I've been far worse."

Jack grinned at the overtones and Will sniffled, turning his head and looking about. It looked like they were on the Black Pearl, most likely in the Captain's cabins. Barbossa had never brought him in here, but he had a feeling it wasn't this well furnished. He gingerly felt the sheets and couldn't help a wide grin.

"And what causes such a smile to light your face?"

Will looked up at him, seeing wonder and amusement shading those dark eyes further. He let out a slight laugh, ignoring the sharp pain and shallow breathing it caused. "This room suits you very well. Especially the bed."

Jack raised an eyebrow and gave a leer. "And one wonders why you say such a thing."

A cough interrupted anything he would have said, and he clutched miserably at Jack's shirt until it passed. He winced, throat now sore, as he stared at a tattoo over the pirate's heart. He traced it with a finger, noting the design.

His breath caught in his throat. "I've seen this before."

A chuckle vibrated beneath the warm skin. "I'm sure you have, lad. It's the Pearl's crest."

Will frowned as his fingers wandered. "It looks far more like a coat of arms."

Jack cleared his throat and he looked up at him. Apparently, his lover wanted to change the subject. Fine.

"You like to cuddle."

Those eyes widened and looked back down at him incredulously.

Will grinned. "You like to cuddle and don't you dare try to say otherwise."

Jack looked at him speculatively before a fond grin graced his face. "You've caught me out. Just," those hands swung about for emphasis. "Don't go doing anything...stupid like...like telling your lass about it? Savvy?"

Will forced himself not to chuckle and cuddled against him, taking strength in the strong heartbeat beneath his ear. "As long as you keep mine."

Jack watched him a moment. "Deal."

He smiled, fingers ghosting across the tan skin. His own skin looked white against the pirate's sunned body. He wondered again how extensive that tan was, and this time he didn't blush at such thoughts. If Jack had any say, he'd be finding out soon enough.

He sighed. "I assume Elizabeth and the others are well?"

"Yes, yes. She's fine. The whelps fine. They're all bloody fine."

"Stop grumbling."

There was a slight pout to those lips as Jack stared off, sending an arousing heat through him. He reached up and let his thumb slide across it, sending shivers down both their spines.

The captain growled. "You're going to be the end of me, you bloody whelp."

Will raised an eyebrow as a weathered hand ran through his hair and cupped his face. Jack mirrored him and a staring contest went on for a while.

It broke when he yawned.

"Best get some sleep. You've been out for two days. If that woman finds out I've been keeping you up, she'll have my guts for garters."

"I've heard that before," he murmured, settling against the slighter man.

Jack gave an absent minded nod, running his hand along the younger man's skin. As Will drifted off, a protective gleam entered his eye.

"Aye. And you won't be hearing it again if I have anything to do about it."

Hopefully, this chapter is better than the last, even WITH all the fluffiness. They seem so OOC to me...

I'm working on WAY too many fics. I'm starting all these slashy fics, one-shots or chapter fics, and don't have the energy to finish them. Only work on them VERY slowly like I have with Sea Longing.

The majority of them are Sleepy Hollow (PotC/SH, SH with a tint of SWAT, another possible SH/SWAT hint, a Ichabod/Hessian one-shot, etc.), and there ARE others, damn it all. ;;

Anything you want to see? NOW is the time to ask for it.

GN


	15. Scheming Wenches

Again, this was done with a sleep deprived brain. It's probably VERY sloppy.

Title: Sea Longing part 15/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Archive?: Yes you can, but please let me know. I'm hoping to go over it when it's done before you do so, though. Already on 

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: pouts No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. sniffle Don't remind me!

Rating: R, the rating keeps going up. Soon to be NC-17

Pairings: Jack/Will Elizabeth/Colin hints Jack/Red hints

Summary: Will is kidnapped not long after coming to term with Jack's leave. Elizabeth and Jack set out to save him. Again.

!!!!WARNING!!!! Slash ahead! Attempted rape. Killing. My first slash! Be easy on me! You see ANY flaws, please let me know. I'll have another excuse to see the movie again. Same for any possible OOC. Also, I know NOTHING about ships! I'm guessing here! Same about the history time-line.

Currently working on SleepyHollow/PotC fic, Sleepy Hollow fic, TheCrow/VampireDiaries fic, and too many others...

Elizabeth peered into the room with a smile on her face. "Awake yet?"

Will blinked his eyes owlishly in the dim room as he sat up. He returned her smile as his eyes adjusted to the light pouring through the open door from behind her. "Awake and ready, Miss Swann."

She raised an eyebrow but entered.

"Where did Jack run off to?"

She grinned. "He's preparing for our arrival. It seems that the Commodore has yet to return, but I hear Captain Gillette is waiting for us."

Will laughed quietly. "Jack must be tinkled pink."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and rested her hand against his brow. He accepted the gesture with a roll of his eyes, but they were lit with joy.

"He's running about the deck as usual. I suspect he's got another hair brained scheme up that sleeve of his."

Will's grin widened. "Doesn't he always?"

She leaned back, soft brown eyes searching him. "And how are you feeling?"

He sighed, leaning back against the pillows. "Much better, but for all the Mother Hen-ing Jack is doing, you'd think I was sick with the Fever."

She giggled, the sound carrying out through the room. "Oh, give us a break, Will. Give HIM a break."

He gazed at her, perplexed at the serious tone entering her voice.

Elizabeth sighed. "You are so rarely vulnerable or sick, Will. You can hold your own in a fight and your mind is stubborn as a rock at times. As much as it may pain you, it's nice to be taking care of you for once." A sly grin lit her face. "I must admit, as worried as I was, it was nice to be chasing after you for a change. And to see the great Captain Jack Sparrow unraveled?"

Will cocked an eyebrow at her, a blush beginning to stain his still pale skin.

There was a wistful glint in her sorrel eyes as she stared off. "He cares for you very deeply. He may not show it, but if you watch him for the longest time, you can see it." Those eyes turned to look at him. "Don't let him out of your sight. A rogue he may be, but he is one of a kind and has a good heart. I wouldn't leave you here with him if I thought otherwise."

Will watched her with those soulful eyes, making her heart leap at the sadness that entered them. "You will find your soulmate, Lizabeth. After all you've been through, Fate owes you that much. Perhaps you don't have to look very far?"

This time a blush stained HER cheeks as she glared at him. "Colin is just a very good and kind friend-"

"Who is absolutely smitten with you."

A frown tugged at her lips. "Will..."

"And who could blame him? Besides, don't the best relationships start out with friendships?"

She sighed, staring at her childhood friend. The one that had stuck by her in the shadows and never failed to comfort her. The one that understood her passion about pirates and never mocked her. The one that she had grown away from until recently.

She reached out with a graceful hand and tucked a lock of his hair behind an ear. She smiled almost bitterly at him. "No, Will. Your time is now, with him. Maybe...someday...I'll find my own person. But it's your time now. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. And if I ever do find that someone, you'll be the first to know."

He looked at her a moment, pulling her hand up so he could kiss it tenderly. This was not a conversation he would win today and he knew it. He settled for teasing his love interest. "And Jack will be the second. He's a very catching gossip. He's worse than Widow Fields."

She giggled. "How come that does not surprise me?"

A knock sounded at the door. Both turned and called, "enter".

Colin and Gibbs peeked through, grinning at the old friends.

"Captain Sparrow requests that you come up, Elizabeth."

"And he said to bring the 'whelp' to him and some rope from his chest."

Elizabeth and Will exchanged a look, knowing that they were about to partake in another of Jack's brilliant and maddening plans.

Will leaned against the post, watching as they sailed out of Port Royal. The breeze felt good against his skin as he rid himself of the confining ropes, the spray cooling him in the afternoon sun and the wind pulling at his hair.

He smiled, even as Elizabeth and Colin grew smaller and smaller on the docks, a fuming Gillette beside them.

"Knowing the two of you, we'll be seeing them again in no time. Don't fret over it anymore than you have to, love."

Will didn't turn to look at Jack, but he smiled and leaned up against his Captain, basking in the slighter man's warmth. "Why do you say that?"

"Because neither one of you can ever stay out of trouble for long and it's usually me running off to save you. Regardless of reason and consequence or the Code."

He did turn then, only to watch Jack's face as he stared off at open sea. A free delight ignited in those dark eyes and a smile was spreading those full lips. They both just stood there for a while...Will watching Jack who was watching the Sea.

Will blinked sleepily in the bright sun and turned to see Port Royal itself becoming a spec on the horizon. The soothing tilt of the deck was rocking him to sleep even as he stood. He shook himself and gazed at the crew as they scrambled across the deck.

He'd being doing that himself very soon. As soon as his damned shoulder was fully healed. Jack would have it no other way. The crew hadn't really commented on their Captain's 'guest', but Will was sure they understood well enough from the smirks and winks sent his way.

"Best get you back indoors, love."

He spun in his lover's arms to say something in protest (it had been far too long since he'd been topside) but a massive yawn sent his jaw popping. He blinked kittenishly at Jack's widening grin, wanting desperately to wipe it off. He pouted, frowning for a moment before leaning over and capturing those sculpted lips.

Jack was still for a heartbeat, clearly expecting a fight instead of such a reaction, but responded almost feverishly. Those soft lips opened beneath his and he took, plunging his tongue in that wet heat...taking joy in it as any pirate would at plundering. He felt a cat-like smugness entering his tired brain, feeling very accomplished at shutting Jack up and wiping that grin off.

He pulled away with a final lick and nip at that full bottom lip, taking great amusement in those dazed dark eyes, before turning on his heel and heading for the Captain's cabin. "Aye, aye, Captain."

He couldn't help but feel swelling pride at AnnaMaria's amused and cheering grin, Gibbs astonishment and the crew's bewilderment and befuddlement. He was not yet a full member of the crew and he would take great delight until he was.

He knew that as soon as he was better, there would be hell to pay. But at least this time he had called Jack his Captain.

"And he just let the boy kiss him in front of the whole crew?!" Red shook her head in astonishment. "Either Jack has grown far too soft and whipped, or the lad is given far too little credit."

AnnaMaria grinned at her new friend. "I'd say a little of both. The bastard is clearly not used to wind-milling about his bed partner and the boy has more spunk than Jack can handle."

The taller woman threw back her head and laughed. "More spunk than that bit of skirt I met?"

The black woman sat down on a crate, white teeth flashing in a smile. "I'd say there is a high possibility." She cocked her head in thought. "I think the blackguard was severely outnumbered by just the two of them. He was more than anxious to get the girl off board. I highly doubt it had anything to do with the Code. Jack never had a problem with me on board."

Red gave a nasty smirk. "Well, if we ever have trouble with him again, we'll just call on Miss Swann and his new plaything. It's far more amusing to watch them chew him out. The idiot hardly even retaliates. And the heckling between him and the boy? PRICELESS! If it wasn't so much fun, I'd have been insulted as a pirate and strung him up by his testicles on the rigging."

AnnaMaria chewed her lower lip. "Aye. Anyone but his own crew wouldn't understand. But Jack'll get even in his own way. Even HE hasn't grown that soft. I already feel sorry for the whelp. As soon as he's feeling right as rain..."

Red pulled her hair back and tied it with her scarf. "That is something I'd like to see. One time I did wrong by him...had me tied to the helm, naked as the day I was born, while most of the crew was in port." She stared off, bitterness entering her eyes even as her lips smiled. "It was amazing. As humiliating and scathing as it was, it was also erotic. The scoundrel was always exasperating that way..."

The darker woman raised an eyebrow. "Somehow, I am still glad I never let him have his way with me."

Black eyes gazed at her, glittering in the dim, small cabin. "I'm surprised you could resist those charms of his...he's like a Siren out of Greece."

AnnaMaria stared at a knot in the wooden wall behind the bed. "If he ever so much as laid a finger on me, I slapped him. I saw what he did to the others, whether it was intentional or not. I resolved never to become a victim to that. He stopped his advances a few years ago, but he still likes to play his games."

"Aye, he always did. Never thought I'd see the day when he'd be friends or partners with the fairer sex. It was a bittersweet surprise."

AnnaMaria lifted her booted feet to rest on her old bed. "It's hard to believe he's suddenly become monogamous. Even with Bootstrap's son."

"Tell me more about this boy...William."

The dark woman thought a moment. "I hardly know enough about it as it is, but Jack has certainly been acting strange since the dispute with Barbossa..."

An insistent tickling started deep in his nostrils before a sneeze exploded from Jack's nose. Gibbs and Cotton eyed him with disbelief.

"Captain?"

The pirate scrunched his nose as he looked at his crew mates over the map. "It's nothing. The great Captain Jack Sparrow has never been sick and will never BE sick. Get on with your explanations, Gibbs. It's probably just the girls talking about me again."

Cotton and Gibbs exchanged a look at Jack's knowing smirk. Shouldn't he be more worried about those two scheming than getting sick?? The women clearly had it in for him.

Maybe they should warn the crew to keep an eye out...tell the whelp too.

GN


	16. Gypsy King

Title: Sea Longing part 16/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Archive?: Yes you can, but please let me know. I'm hoping to go over it when it's done before you do so, though. Already on 

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: pouts No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. sniffle Don't remind me!

Rating: R, the rating keeps going up. Soon to be NC-17

Pairings: Jack/Will Elizabeth/Colin Jack/Red hints

Summary: Will is kidnapped not long after coming to term with Jack's leave. Elizabeth and Jack set out to save him. Again.

!!!!WARNING!!!! Slash ahead! Attempted rape. Killing. My first slash! Be easy on me! You see ANY flaws, please let me know. I'll have another excuse to see the movie again. Same for any possible OOC. Also, I know NOTHING about ships! I'm guessing here! Same about the history time-line.

When Will next woke, it was night. The curtains had been left open and the full moon's glow illuminated the room, making Jack's cabin even more mysterious.

He rubbed at his face, still half asleep and wondered where his cuddling Captain had gone. Finally noticing the stamping roar outside, he threw on his shirt and shoes as he headed toward the deck. As he exited the room, an amazing and magical sight awaited him.

The night crew were still at their posts, doing their jobs...but they all watched the celebrating going on deck. Will walked to the side, following the wall behind the crowds, before walking backwards up the stairs until he had a clear view of the merry circle. He sat down on a top step, letting the easy night breeze coat his skin with gentle misty strokes. He breathed in it's cool sighs, trying not cough from his still weak lungs.

Sailors had taken up instruments and were playing to their hearts content as the others drank and sang. Food and other drink was passed about and a few clapped to the rhythm as it sped up. Down a ways there were smaller clusters where men told of mythical tales and heartbreaking stories. Red and AnaMaria were situated on crates playing chest in the bow of the ship.

But at the center of it all was Jack.

The lithe man was dressed down to his trousers, shirt and belt, once again the center of attention. A large and clear circle was formed around him as his bare feet danced across the wood. His hands traced intricate patterns in the air, his hips swayed and bucked, his feet twisted and tapped while his head flung back every so often to show half lidded eyes.

The dance was enchanting (catching everyone's gaze and holding them), the figure tempting and hypnotic, stealing Will's very breath from him once more. Who was Jack Sparrow? Who was this man that danced beneath the moonlight as any elf, gypsy or wood nymph would?

He watched for a long time, away from the fires and lamps. Away from the cheerful community and the merriment. He was content to just sit and observe. He didn't think he was being anti-social...it was refreshing to sit away and contemplate alone...and he could stare at his love for any length of time.

Jack was truly in his element and Will was beginning to see why he enjoyed life as a pirate. No Sailor or Officer of the Navy could prance and dance about the deck like the pirate captain was doing now. Neither one could nab a swig of rum from a fellow mate as Jack did, before turning on a bare heel and returning to dancing.

Dancing was seen as witchery. As evil. As something that tempted and lured you to sin.

Jack was far more captivating than any witch, but he could see how such a mistake could be made. The man was a like a Gypsy King, celebrating amongst his kin and court, gold and beads jingling with his movements.

When Will's breath came back to him, it was faster, nearly panting. Heat rushed through his veins and flushed his skin. Pleasure pooled in his stomach and he felt himself becoming hard. Damn the man.

He continued to watch, free amongst the shadows. A spectator.

And then those eyes focused on him...

Jack sensed eyes on him. But not the ones of his crew, who were (as usual) awed by his rhythm and charm. He let his eyes close fully, let the moment fully take him and he was lost to the beat of the drums, the whine of the fiddle and the harmony of the flute.

His feet slid across the boards, knowing that the Pearl, HIS Pearl, would never injure him. He spun and twisted, letting his feet tap against the smooth wood with a fast tempo that was taught to him long ago.

Will's eyes on him sent his blood rushing faster, his skin became fevered as he continued. The beat slowed and so did he, but never his blood or heart.

With a flourish of his hands during the slight break, he produced what looked like tiny metal clamps. The music stopped completely as the tired sailors took a break and rested their hands.

He opened his eyes and met Will's wide ones far across the deck where no one else saw him. The svelte figure was leaning against the rail in shadow, legs tucked near his chest, chin resting on them as he watched. Even from here, Jack could see those eyes darken as they met his.

He felt a complacency fall over him, even as his blood continued to beat faster and a haze settled over him. He knew what the others saw, what his lover's breath caught over. Jack was well aware of the effect his dancing held.

As soon as the fiddle stopped along with the drums, he raised his hands in a graceful arch and tapped the small cymbals together, starting his own beat. He sent Will a smoldering look before closing his eyes and losing himself once again.

Will nearly groaned.

That little demon...that little smirking...conniving...

His breath hitched, as if it was him who was down there dancing. But he wasn't. Instead, he was watching a man who seemed to be built for this devilry. This bewitchment.

Jack was lost in a whirlwind of colors, scarves twirling in the air behind him. And then Will noticed a familiar rhythm emerging. He watched as the figure slowed his fast pace and those eyes met his again. And then, the tingling of the cymbals became clearer and more pronounced as they slowed.

As Jack started to sing, Will knew...and felt like hitting the bastard over the head.

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirates life for me!

We pillage and plunder we rifle the loot,

Drink up me hearties Yo Ho!

We kidnap and ravage and don't give hoot,

Drink up me hearties Yo Ho!"

The slighter pirate's husky voice drifted up to him before the other pirates began to drown him out as they sang along. Cotton's parrot could be heard echoing them, the craggy voice surprisingly adding to the tune.

A Cheshire grin crept up on that face as those eyes continued to hold him. How he could make a childhood song erotic, Will didn't know. But it was working, and as the crew started on another verse, he crept back down the stairs and opened the door the captain's cabin.

He gave one last lingering look into those dark eyes before disappearing inside.

It wasn't much later that Jack entered to see the lad curled up on his bed, reading by candlelight. He smiled fondly at him before tugging his belt and pinstriped scarf off. He hopped onto the bed and peered over the boy's shoulder.

"Whatcha reading, love?"

A small shiver drifted down Will's spine as the hot breath ghosted along his throat. Unable to answer, he held the book aloft so Jack could read the title.

The pirate's brows lifted, giving a false look of interest. Will had to chuckle at this and fingered one of those braids tenderly.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" His earlier breathlessness was coming back, after he had thought he rid himself of it.

Will could feel a smile form against his bare skin where Jack rested his forehead. "Something that's in my blood, lad. You could say I inherited it."

Will shifted so he could look into those eyes again. They were as dark as ever, but this time they held something else. Something he had only glimpsed before.

He dropped the book and captured those lips only inches away from his. Jack answered back with equal heat, growling slightly in his throat.

Will sucked that wicked tongue into his mouth as his hands wandered tentatively. As eager as he was, he was still new at this. But by Jack's mewl he seemed to be doing a VERY good job.

CENSORED

I suggest you see the FULL chapter at There's more than just smut written here.

Jack lay there, watching as Will drifted off to sleep and fished around for a rag to clean them off. He threw the soiled rag towards the bay window, letting his hand once again fall on the boy's stomach.

Those dark lashes, nearly as long as any woman's, fluttered as he dreamed. The boy looked like his father, true enough. He had inherited Bootstrap's nose, sharp cheekbones, strong chin and thin, pouty lips. The dark hair, nearly black as a raven's wing except for the golden highlights, and even those long slender hands were reminiscent of the boy's father.

But those wide eyes came from his mother, as did the willowy frame. The father had been broad shouldered and strong.

Jack let his hand wander along those sinewy limbs, knowing that even as thin as they were, there was a hidden strength in them. He had seen that strength a number of times.

The time his was hit with an oar had left him a little resentful, for the smack had been FAR worse than any slap to the cheek. Possibly, he deserved it. For if he HAD told Will of his plans, the whelp would never have doubted him in the first place.

But he had been immensely relieved to see that strength in action from a far as Will had beat off that scum. It had given him time to reach Creed before the scalawag had taken the vulnerable boy.

He nuzzled a pale shoulder, resting his head against a pillow as his dark fingers caressed that creamy skin. Scars dotted the skin, but no where near as many as he himself had. The pock marks were obviously from the Smithy fires, and one or two scars were obviously burns.

A small scar caught his attention and he rubbed it. Will shifted in his sleep, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he drew closer to the heat beside him. Jack watched him a moment, holding his breath, hoping he had not waken him.

But Will was still tired from his ordeal, even though a week had passed. He rubbed at the scar on the boy's hip again. It was thin and straight, as if made by a sword. He studied it further, coming to the conclusion it was made by a long dagger and that it had not been a shallow wound.

He snuggled against the hollow between Will's neck and shoulder, resting a hand against the hair trailing down from his lover's navel. He frowned in thought as he stared at the skin there.

He fondled the skin there as his other hand searched the numerous pillows on the bed. Pulling out a small flask, he sipped from it, savoring the rum as it burned his throat. Emptying it, he quickly corked it and hid it again. Pulling a loose sheet over their bodies, purely for the lad's modesty, his fingers traced a pattern beneath the bellybutton.

Very slowly, a devious grin broke out on his face.

A/N: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!! does happy dance this took me DAYS to write. HOURS just to write the damn smut scene.

I finally got some Jack watching Will in there. Hope you guys liked it.I was kind of hoping to get a sick Jack in between here and the we- er, next part. What do you think? A cute little snippet?

sighs Okay, okay. Elizabeth's wedding is up next. Will it be Colin? I don't know. You want it to be? Let me know SOON, because this will be the FINAL chapter. Or should be, but knowing MY luck...

so happy she finally finished this chapter

GN


	17. The Calm Before the Stormer, Wedding

Title: Sea Longing part 17/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Archive?: Yes you can, but please let me know. I'm hoping to have Doll BETA it for me, though, before you do. Already on 

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: pouts No. I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean. sniffle Don't remind me!

Rating: R to NC-17

Pairings: Jack/Will Elizabeth/Colin Jack/Red and Jack/Sophie hints

Summary: Will is kidnapped not long after coming to term with Jack's leave. Elizabeth and Jack set out to save him. Again.

!!!!WARNING!!!! Slash ahead! Attempted rape. Killing. My first slash! Be easy on me! You see ANY flaws, please let me know. I'll have another excuse to see the movie again. Same for any possible OOC. Also, I know NOTHING about ships! I'm guessing here! Same about the history time-line.

Elizabeth grinned at a nervous Colin. "Agatha wanted off white with peach, but I agree with Teresa on the white and the frothy blue. We have plenty of white for fabric and Melissa said she can have the tablecloths ready in time for the reception. What do you think?"

Her fiancé shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I'm not really good at this, Elizabeth. Whatever makes you happy."

"Smart move, laddie." Both turned in their seats to look up as Jack waltzed into the parlor as if he owned it, hands flying about and head cocked to the side. Business as usual.

A smile broke out on their faces as they raced over to greet him.

"Jack!" Elizabeth threw her arms around him and gave him a peck on his cheek. She wrinkled her nose slightly as she pulled away, though, unwashed pirate finally reaching her senses.

"Captain Sparrow. I'm glad you could make it." Colin shook hands with him as the pirate smiled wryly at Elizabeth.

"I know I don't smell of roses, love. But when we finally got your letter we were an ocean away. Had to turn around and come back with few stops as possible to make it. Even gave up on the perfect raid on a LOVELY Spanish ship." There was a wistful note to that husky and heavily accented voice, but it was ignored. For the moment. Jack would be sure to remind them later, no doubt, of his great loss.

Elizabeth's brown eyes hunted around. "We? Where's Will?"

"Right here."

Jack smirked as Will embraced her from behind and swung her into the air. She squealed in delight, but batted at his arms to put her down. She hugged him as she was placed back on the floor. "It's so good to see you! How have you been?!"

Will laughed. "Good enough I say."

She pulled away to comment and ended up just staring at him. He had changed. His wide eyes were still expressive and warm, but there was a hard edge in them now. A scarf much like Jack's pulled back his hair from his face and she fingered the dark locks that now fell past his shoulders. An earring shown in one ear, causing a chill to go through her at the sight of such a change.

She eyed the dirty shirt and torn black trousers critically. She opened her mouth to say something but her father cut her off.

"What is going ON in here?! Elizabeth?!"

All turned to see Governor Swann staring at their guests wide eyed and sputtering. Elizabeth swept over to her father's side to hug him. "Will and Jack made it! Isn't it wonderful?!"

Will and Colin eyed one another, both biting back smiles at Weatherby's pale, sweating face. Jack just grinned smugly.

"Pirates!"

She gave him a contending glare. "Oh, daddy. It's just Jack and Will. Jack saved my life numerous times and I grew up with Will. They won't hurt anyone, will you?"

Will shook his head, but sent a look to his lover. Jack held up his clasped hands together in submission as both he and Elizabeth continued to glare at him. "I wouldn't DREAM of it, love."

"Jack you blackguard, where'd you run off to now?" All turned to see blue whirlwind enter the parlor. It was a rather petite young woman, but she held herself tall. Dark auburn hair cascaded down her back freely and Elizabeth knew she'd seen those dark eyes somewhere.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?"

The girl in the blue dress turned to look at her and her face lit up as she did a small curtsey, smile beginning to form. "You must be Elizabeth! I've heard quite a bit about you. Congratulations on your engage-!" The girl stopped in mid sentence when she saw Jack. She bustled over to the wary man and slapped him. "Jack Sparrow! Sometimes I don't know WHY I put up with you! You were SUPPOSE to wait for us down at the docks!"

Jack rubbed his jaw and shared a glance with his lover. "I don't think I deserved that."

Will raised an eyebrow at him, but spoke to the fuming young woman. "I'm sorry, Miss Cassandra, but Jack wanted to survey the area before meeting up with anybody."

Cassandra sighed. "It's CASSIE to you, dear. Well, I guess there WOULD be a good reason involved if you were with him, William. It's just that there was some filth giving me and the others a hard time."

Jack perked up at this and squinted, swaying slightly as his expression became hard. "What kind of filth?"

She laughed. "Nothing the girls and I couldn't handle."

"Where ARE Red and AnaMaria?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Anamaria and Angelina made it?"

Will chuckled as his lover evaded Cassandra's glare. "They wouldn't miss it for the world. I think they fell in love with you."

She blushed slightly but batted her hand at him. "Nonsense. We just got on very well."

"E-elizabeth! Pirates?!"

All turned to she a sick looking Governor. Elizabeth frowned in worry. "Father, are you okay? You KNOW I sent out invitations to Will and Jack."

Jack strolled over to him and slung a friendly arm around Weatherby. Apparently too friendly, as the Governor's color took on a nasty gray. "I must thank you, Governor Swann. It was an easy docking into port. You have my crew's thanks as well. And here they were all worried we'd be shot at the second we entered the area."

Swann blanched and continued to stare at him. "What?"

Will walked over and pulled Jack away from the trembling man. "I'm sorry, Governor. Jack tends to be a little..."

Jack smiled brightly. "Charming?"

Will glared fondly at him. "Vexatious."

Swann withdrew his kerchief and held it to his mouth. "Yes, well, as long as all of you agree not to...act like..."

"Pirates?" Cassandra piped up helpfully.

Swann shuddered. "Heathens, is more like it," he sighed. "I shall speak with the Commodore. I don't believe he knows how many of you will be coming."

The man turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway and turned to look at Jack. "HOW many of you will be here?"

"Hmm." Jack stared off at the ceiling while counting on his fingers. "Well, me and the lad, of course. Then there's Ana and Red and Cassandra. Gibbs will want to come. Rags wanted to come, he's always wanted to be at one. So that drags Pints along as well. That makes seven, give or take. The rest will be staying at the taverns and on board The Pearl."

Swann nodded weakly before spinning on a heel and leaving. Will smiled sadly as he kissed his lover's cheek. "Poor Governor. You'll be the end of him, love."

Jack tilted his head at him and glared. "What did I say about public affections?"

Cassandra snorted. "Oh, give it up, Jack. Everyone knows he's already got you wrapped around his finger."

Jack swiveled to look at her, opening his mouth indignantly but she cut him off. "You know it's true! Don't you DARE say otherwise or I'll tell Missie you 'mistreated' us while we were gone."

Elizabeth and Colin watched in amusement as Jack paled. "You wouldn't. Not to your own Da. Your own flesh and blood?" The slight man's expression was scandalized and his voice horrified.

It was only then that Elizabeth recognized the woman's eyes. They were Jack's eyes. So was the hair and just about everything else. "Your daughter?" she asked, a little bewildered.

Cassandra and Will turned to look at her. She smiled meekly. "Aye. I suppose I didn't give a proper introduction, eh?"

Cassandra held out her hand and Elizabeth shook it. "Cassandra Devriox."

Elizabeth blinked. "Devriox? Isn't that French?"

Cassandra smiled widely. "Aye. Me Mum came from France. She lived in Tortuga until she died."

Elizabeth's gaze flickered over all three of them, realization coming to her eyes. "Ah. Then it's nice to meet you, Miss Devriox."

"Call me Cassandra, love."

Elizabeth stared at her a moment. "How old ARE you?"

Cassandra laughed. "Turning fifteen come this spring. I know I look older."

Colin looked over at Jack, raising an eyebrow in question. Jack rolled his eyes. "It's a LONG story. Perhaps one told over refreshments?"

Will scowled and swatted the back of his lover's head. "Is that all you think about? RUM?"

Jack looked at him with wide eyes. "Of course not! There's my Pearl, treasure raiding, pirates who might mutiny and dastardly plans to think about."

Will raised an eyebrow at Colin and Elizabeth as if to say 'see what I have to live with'. A small hand snaked around his waist and he looked down at his lover.

"And then there's you, love," Jack whispered huskily. "Entirely different category."

"Cassie! Have you found that low, no-good scoundrel you call a father?!" Red emerged into the room, arm in a sling. She perched her good hand on her hip and glared at Jack. She opened he mouth to shout at him but Cassandra held up a hand.

"Will's already explained everything. Where's Ana?"

Red gave Jack and Will an amused look before yelling. "Oy! Ana! The bastard's over here!" Elizabeth could hear the servants running about in fear outside.

Jack tittered. "That's CAPTAIN to you!"

She glared at him. "Only until I get my own ship back. As I recall, you were the reason I lost it!"

Jack raised a finger and returned her glare. "I'll have you know, it was not my fault at all. I was a rather innocent party. It was because of YOUR crew-"

Will leaned close and whispered in his ear, "Jack, it's a lost cause. Give it up before she shoots you in the foot. You know she will. You yourself said her temper's hotter than an active volcano."

His lover huffed but remained silent.

Red chuckled wildly. "Now that's the kind of Jack Sparrow I like to see! Ana! You have to see this! The boy's at it again!"

Anamaria came through the door as Will sent a look at Red. "If you WANT him to stay quite you HAVE to stop provoking him."

"Tell me again why I don't just strand her somewhere?!" Jack hissed at Will. Soon the two of them were nose to nose with a worried Colin and Elizabeth, angered Will, and an amused Cassandra and Anamaria looking on.

Red sneered. "Because, 'captain', you don't have the balls!"

Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously. "As you remember, 'love', I DO have them. And because of them I was able to commandeer your ship."

Red went white with fury. "Let's see how well you fuck the boy when you don't have them any more!"

Will quickly stepped in between them as she lunged at the shorter man.

Cassandra leaned close to the 'civilized' people. "That's what I like about William. Jack calls it stupidity. I call it pure nerve. Bravery. No one else would dare interrupt those two in a fight."

Will held back his lover and stared at Red. "Will you KINDLY stop antagonizing the man? I thought we had an accord about this?"

The tall woman scowled fiercely, but bit her lip and stepped away. Will turned around to Jack and glared at him. "And you. Jack, you PROMISED to behave while we were here!"

Jack glared right back at him. "I PROMISED to 'behave' if SHE did! And you WILL stand down, whelp! I will NOT have you downplaying me in front of ANY one!"

"Even if it's to save the Little Captain that you hold so dear? What were you going to do if she'd made good on her threat?"

"She couldn't as much as she wants to, whelp. The woman may be strong, but she's no man. And WHAT did I say about you interrupting my fights?"

Will looked at him crossly. "And have you already forgotten our vows in this matter? Huh, Jack?"

Jack seemed to lose all steam, but there was still indignation in his narrowed dark eyes. "No, I haven't."

Will smiled gently at him. "Then we shouldn't have to have these spats so often, now would we?"

Jack squinted up at his lover, eyebrow raised, before smiling just as gently. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: you'll be the end of me."

The younger man leaned in close and nibbled on his ear. "But you usually say it after strenuous activities."

A smirk lit both their faces as they kissed each other on the lips briefly, but tenderly and certainly not lacking any heat.

Anamaria rolled her eyes. "You two DO remember who's wedding this is, right?"

They turned to blink at her owlishly as Cassandra snorted and Red snickered. Will adopted a sheepish smile and blushed as he looked over at Elizabeth. He didn't try to leave his lover's arms, though. "My apologies."

Elizabeth waved an amused hand at him. "Don't worry about it." She looked up at Colin. "I can only hope we'll be like that someday."

Colin grinned widely and leaned down to kiss her nose. "I'm sure we will."

"Aw. Now isn't that sweet?"

Elizabeth glared at Jack, but he only winked at her and turned back to his lover. Will blushed brightly as Jack's wicked tongue did wicked things to his ear. He cleared his throat and pulled away as Jack smiled smugly up at him.

"So, now we're here. Should we wait for the others? Pintel and Ragetti were going to help Gibbs bring up our things."

Elizabeth gave him a playful grin. "I can assume you have proper attire?"

"We do. It should meet your father and Norrington's standards. Just don't ask where they came from."

Elizabeth laughed merrily and began to usher them out into the hall. "We have some rooms ready. You should have everything you'll need."

Will waited by Jack on the stairs. "It takes place tomorrow?"

Elizabeth's smile brightened in answer.

Jack's wide grin showed off his gold teeth. "When's the bachelor party?"

Both Elizabeth and Colin looked at him blankly. Anamaria and Red were conspiring in each other's ear. Cassandra was rolling her eyes and Will was trying hard to control his expression.

"Jack, I doubt Colin will be having one."

Jack looked at his lover incredulously. "What? No party? How's that possible?! It's his last chance at freedom before he ties the knot forever!"

Will smiled tolerantly at him. "It's not a tradition among the higher class. I'm sorry Jack, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow for the rum."

Jack pouted as three pirates entered the house, toting a large trunk between them. Elizabeth's eyes widened at the bald pirate and the one with the glass eye. She stared at Jack in disbelief. "THEM?!"

The captain nodded easily, leaning against the wall. "Aye, them."

The taller of the two gazed at her meekly. "We won't cause no trouble, miss. None 't tall."

The shorter bald one didn't say anything, but stood in front of his companion protectively with a scowl on his face. Elizabeth looked from one face to another, before she was finally looking at Will.

The young man shrugged his shoulders and a little grin formed on his face. "They've proved themselves trustworthy, Elizabeth. They may still be a little rough around the edges, but they deserve a second chance. Just like Jack did."

Will turned soft eyes on his lover a moment, causing Elizabeth and Cassandra to melt while Ana and Red rolled their eyes. "And besides, Ragetti just wanted to see the wedding. He said you'd make the prettiest bride. Pintel is just coming along to 'keep an eye on him'."

Pintel, the shorter pirate, just snorted and sneered, but kept quiet. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the shifty eyed Ragetti, who DID seem to be eager to be there. Pintel started to glare darker and darker as the silence wore on and his friend began to fidget nervously.

Finally, Elizabeth gave a bright smile and looked up at her love. "I think it's worth a shot. What about you, darling?"

Colin grinned at her. "Whatever you say, my heart."

Elizabeth blushed prettily at this endearment while a few pirates in the room made a few cat calls. "All right, all right! Enough!" She still blushed as she waved her arms about. "You make whatever comments you like...at DINNER tomorrow. But until then, you think you can hold those sharp tongues or yours? Or are you unable to keep your wits, rogues that you are?"

That earned a few amused and admired glances, but they all promised to behave. She had a trembling servant show Red, Ana, Gibbs, Ragetti and Pintel their rooms, the chest was to be dropped off in Will and Jack's room.

She turned on the lovebirds, tucking her arm against her fiancé's side. "Now, I do believe you will be anticipated at dinner tonight. The Commodore will want to know what to expect tomorrow. Do you think you can clean him up, Will?"

Both pirate's eyebrows flew up to their scarves, but Will's look was of fond amusement and Jack's of a dawning horror. The captain stepped forward a bit, waving fluttering fingers in question. "Now, Elizabeth, dear, EXACTLY how much of me is expected to be 'cleaned up'?"

Will glared at his lover. "Jack, we already HAD this discussion. This is a high class wedding. Practically royal! Nothing at all like your super brief marriage to Sophie in a Tortuga brothel! You promised..."

Jack cringed.

"And you're not getting out of it. If it's any consolation, I and the other's will be going through the same thing."

Jack's lips quirked and he squinted pleadingly at their hosts. Elizabeth was biting the inside of her lip to prevent any laughter and she could feel Colin going through the same pains.

"Ana and Angelina will be in dresses..."

Jack half turned back to his cajoling lover, cocking his head in slight interest. Will grinned slyly, sliding over to Jack's side and wrapping his arms around the wary pirate. "I promise you it will be painless," he breathed into that ear, knowing his message was received loud and clear by how his lover stood straighter and leaned into his touch.

"And just imagine Commodore Norrington's face when he sees us."

Jack smirked.

This just might have merit after all.

A/N: Yes, Cassie DOES seem like a Mary-sue, but she wasn't meant to be. Yet another thing I plan on fixing.

Well, anyway, I DID get her in for you guys . I'm hoping to do an interlude after this fic is done. It takes place after the first smut scene and before they meet up with Elizabeth again. Jack's sick, Pinters and Rags show up, we meet Cassie and find out about Sophie...What do you think?

Also, I know the timeline is a little off in regards to wedding dates. Will fix that later as well. Hopefully. ;;

On a side note, I'm still working on my Sleepy Hollow Slashy Ichabod fic(s). Painted Velvet (formerly Velvet Night), a Ichabod/OMC is about halfway done and should be posted soon. All my other SHs are on the backburner.

Then there are those LXG, OUATIM and Underworld fics I wanted to do...

GN


	18. Grooming Lesson

Sea Longing CH 18/?

Author: GundamNymph

E-mail: 

Rating: R and NC-17

Pairing: Mainly Jack/Will; hint of Colin/Elizabeth; hoping for Groves/Norrington.

Summary: Will STILL has to clean up Jack and the Infamous Captain of the Black Pearl is being difficult. Then, it's time for dinner. And just WHAT is Jack scheming up now?

Who here got the POTC DVD and saw the Bloopers and Alternative/Deleted scenes? Did anyone else squeak at the reference to Benny and Joon?

What IS it with Johnny and eunuchs, though? LOL Oh! And help please? What's a Boson's position? What is his job? This is slowly killing me. And here I thought it was just the brute's name. Darn it.

Jack watched as the razor came closer, dark eyes following its every movement warily, body tense. It moved even closer and when it glinted in the candle lit room, he jumped slightly.

Will sighed. "Jack, you promised you'd do this."

Those dark eyes glanced up at him before looking back at his impending doom. "That, I did. Doesn't mean I have to bloody well like it."

The youth smiled a little, relieved he wouldn't have to fight his lover on this, and straddled those rigid thighs. At a raised eyebrow he answered, "Easier access."

His own facial hair had been shaved off earlier after their quick bath, and it had made his stomach twitch the way Jack had looked mournfully at his chin. Apparently his lover thought it was a nice piratey look for him and missed every little hair as it was cut away. Either that, or Jack saw it as a mirror of what was to happen to him.

One could never tell with Jack Sparrow.

Their skin was still damp, their hair almost completely dry. Jack's hair had been a tangled mess, but after much cursing and a lot of time, most of the dreadlocks were combed out and the braids undone. A lot of trinkets still clinked in his hair when the pirate moved his head, but he promised to himself he'd wait until after they'd dressed before taking them out. His lover was very fond of them.

One long finger raised and tilted Jack's chin up as the sharp blade rasped against the skin, cutting off the soapy dark, rough hair. Will had no idea when the last time Jack had shaved himself, or if anyone had done this for him before.

Snick, snip.

There went the two little braids at the point of the chin and Will bit his lip in sympathy as Jack winced. The pirate would never willingly show how vulnerable this made him feel, or how upsetting it was. And as usual, the wily man was being over dramatic to cover up his discomfort.

As he rinsed the blade in a nearby basin while studying his tense lover, a sharks grin formed on his lips. After wiping and rinsing the leftover soap away on one part of the tan chin, Will leaned in (wiggling his hips just so) and licked the skin there.

Jack jumped, nearly cutting himself when the razor came up again, as his young lover nipped at the sensitized skin there and drew his tongue along where the blade had just vacated. He mapped the skin, sucking it in between his lips from time to time, his hands trailing seductive patterns on the bare torso before him. He kept his fingers always just shy of the commandeered trousers, frustrating Jack when his cock swelled in response and got no attention.

After a few moments Will could feel his lover begin to quiver.

Soon the blade was finishing its run over faint sideburns and Will rinsed it one last time, pulling away again to wipe away any remaining soap foam. He stared in shock.

Jack Sparrow had looked different from the moment both had finished bathing, as he always did. Without the kohl around his eyes they seemed brighter and warmer. The dirt and grime had been finally scrubbed away with careful, playful strokes, leaving only even tan skin, blue tattoos and shiny scars.

Those crow dark eyes had been hopeful while Will stared with hungry fascination at that lithe, soapy body, but the former blacksmith had a promise to keep to his Elizabeth. And Lord knew how long it would take to clean his lover up.

And now that the scraggly, but much adored, beard was gone...

Jack looked at least ten years younger, almost innocent but for the frustrated lust in those eyes. It was such an amazing change and it made Will wonder, for the first time, just how old Jack was. Not that he'd ever ask, as Jack was sure to evade the question anyway.

A glint sparked in those dark depths, causing Will to start from his reverie.

"See something you like, love?" There was a growl to that voice. A very possessive one that he had heard before and one that always got him into trouble...humiliating trouble.

Sure enough, he was soon found on the hardwood floor with his hands held above his head as Jack plundered his mouth. That sinful tongue was coaxing his own out when the door banged open and emitted a worried Elizabeth and Colin.

"Will! Jack! Ar-" The chair had crashed to the floor, apparently, and the muffled protests were sure to pique anyone's attention.

Had Jack not been so distracted by the delicious body below him, he might have looked up at Elizabeth...and smirked at her round eyes and given a snarky comment.

As it was, Will was the first to look up at the couple and squeaked. Well, more like a muffled grunt, really. Those small, full lips were still on his at the time.

After some scrambling, Jack was finally at a 'safe' distance, and Will hunted around for a shirt and held it up to his bare chest, ever the gentleman. His lover, wonderfully sprawled across the floor and not at all daunted by his own bare skin, looked morosely at his lover's covered skin. Elizabeth had turned her head, cheeks a little flushed as she grinned.

Colin gave them both a sheepish glance. "Sorry. It's been a while since I've been at sea. Normally I wouldn't have rushed in here like that."

Will looked at him with a confused frown, but Jack understood the underlying meaning. "It's all right, mate. I'll just have me fun later. Whelp has to answer for a few things yet."

The younger man's face twisted into a grimace, knowing just WHAT was in store for him as his lover leered at him. Elizabeth let out a chuckle, finding the two of them adorable.

Then her face went slack with surprise. "Will?"

Her childhood friend cleared his throat as he switched gazes from his lover to her. "Yes?"

She walked over and knelt on the floor, eyes riveted to a bare patch of skin. Her eyes were once again round. "Is that a tattoo?!"

Will and Jack blinked, bemused at the excitement bubbling up in her eyes.

Will blushed as her dainty fingers traced the sun just below his navel and then followed the sun rays and points. The tattoo was much like the one found on a compass or map. "Yeah, it is. Jack was most insistent that I get one and put it there."

There was a playful leer back on Jack's face as he watched Elizabeth's amazement. "You know, mate, you should show her the other one."

"There's another one?"

"Yes. Got it just the week before. Been giving him hell for it-"

"JACK!" Fierce crimson was staining the boy's cheeks and Jack's grin widened to show his teeth, both pearl and gold.

Elizabeth met her friend's eyes curiously. "There's another?"

"Er."

The young woman wasn't stupid and immediately read the blush for what it was...and blushed herself as she giggled. "William Turner. I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be so corrupted. Even with the infamous Jack Sparrow as your lover."

"Well, not officially." A brown hand fluttered in the air, denying that statement.

Confused, Elizabeth turned to Jack for an answer, and stared. The entire time she had been this close to them she had not looked at the half nude pirate, who lounged on her guest room floor. The change had not gone unnoticed by her, either.

Jack, wary of those studying eyes, looked over to the amused blond still standing near the door. "I imagine you have a few marks of your own, lad. Am I right?"

Colin's lips quirked as his fiancee's head swiveled to look at him. "Of course, Captain."

The pirate pointed a thumb in the sailor's direction. "That's what I like about him. He never forgets to call me by my proper station. The whelp, on the other hand, and his bonny lass, are a different story."

Will waved his hands in surrender. "All right, all right. I get the point, CAPTAIN. I'll remember to call you PROPERLY when on board the Pearl. Elizabeth, I thank you two for your concern, but it's going to take an hour just to finish his hair."

She nodded, rising after pecking him on the cheek. "Understood. Mary will come to collect you for dinner and I'll see you two then. Savvy?"

Jack met her look defiantly, head cocked against one shoulder as he leaned back on his hands. "Savvy."

Then the pirate turned to Will after she had left with Colin. "That bloody wench of yours is stealing all my aphorisms."

Will chuckled and tugged one lock of that dark auburn hair fondly. "Oh, stop sulking. Just think, you're the one who taught her them."

Still amused by the pout on his lover's lips, he leaned over and kissed him. Jack responded immediately, putting them back in the position they had been in when Elizabeth had interrupted.

"Mmph! Jack!" Will tried to sit up, urging his lover to pull away, but Jack was having none of it. He was still hard and wanted his release NOW. "JACK!! We have less than an hour and a half! AND you're going to ruin those pants."

Jack was at least listening to him and quickly solved that problem by throwing off the 'borrowed' cloth. And then Will found himself just as much unclothed and gave up his fight. How could one fight against a willing and demanding Jack Sparrow? He'd just have to try to make this quick.

CENSORED

Again, I suggest you go to to read this part

There was a small smile of wonder quirking the edges of those full lips, but those dark eyes were alert again. "Fancy that."

Will blinked, unsure what Jack meant.

"Well," the pirate looked around the room, snatching up the discarded rag that Will had been using earlier, "I'm feeling better about this."

The youth rolled his eyes, still recovering and gave a shaky snort. "You would be." The blasted pirate was always so energized after sex, it made him pissed and amused at the same time. At least Jack had stopped brooding over his appearance.

The wet rag cleaned them off and Will watched it dart across their skin, still a bit bewildered. A finger caught his chin and lifted it and he found himself drowning in those eyes again. Curved eyebrows were furrowed in slight worry. "You okay, love?"

Will blinked again, nodding slowly. "Yeah. Sure."

Jack brightened. "Good. Now, there's a party to get ready for and the infamous, CAPTAIN Ja-"

The younger man's focus finally sharpened and he glared at Jack. "We're sweaty," he added on a side note, "and sticky."

Those dark eyes blinked. "One often is after sex."

The glare darkened. "We just finished our bath and we have less than an hour now."

Jack's lips quirked, eyes growing wary at the way his lover's narrowed. Lovely as they were, those liquid browns were dangerous and frightful like that. "Will? Love? What's the matter? It's not like Lizabeth will mind if we're late. Will?"

Jack Sparrow would always deny the 'eep' that escaped his throat when his lover pounced on him.

Commodore Norrington smiled charmingly down at Elizabeth. "Looking lovely as always, Miss Swann."

She smiled fondly at him, offering one hand up for him to kiss. "And it's always great to see you, Commodore. You're such a busy man, it's amazing that you're even here tonight."

Norrington grimaced. "I know. And I'm sorry it's been so long since I've visited."

Elizabeth waved a dismissing hand. "Don't worry about it. I understand perfectly." She rested one hand on Colin's shoulder. "You've met Colin, right?"

The older man smiled and shook hands with the blond. "Yes, I have. And I must say, Mr. Wellington, you are one lucky man."

The blond grinned widely. "Don't I know it."

Elizabeth tugged at her friend's arm, urging him into the parlor. "Come on, sit. Father will be down soon, along with the others. Where are Captain Groves and Lieutenant Gillette?"

"Theodore had to take care of something down at the docks, but will be up shortly. Damian is tied up down on the cell block. There's been some oddities with the prisoners and he'll have to oversee them tonight. The other officers were already busy with other things."

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, there's always tomorrow."

Norrington could see she didn't really meant that and wondered what kind of impression Gillette had left on her. It was pretty obvious when you thought about it. Damian had been an aristocrat before joining Her Majesty's Royal Navy and a lot of those traits had carried over into his new life. Though, Norrington had to admit, Gillette was getting better. More humbled.

They all sat in the dainty English chairs as a servant brought out tea and he wondered where Sparrow and Turner were.

"I don't suppose you have anything a mite stronger than that, do you love?" A familiar drawl asked a passing servant.

Speak of the devil.

He turned in his seat and stared.

There was no way that could be Jack Sparrow, notorious pirate and captain of the Black Pearl. There was just no way. There was no way that scalawag and rogue could pass for a high class citizen and look so good. So CLEAN. So respectable. So attractive. Damn.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Colin and Elizabeth stare with the same shock. The servants hadn't even recognized the pirate, fluttering about with their usual chores. Had they recognized the pirate, most would have screamed and ran away, or grabbed the nearest weapon.

Beside him, Will Turner was easily recognized. His clothing was more finer than when he had been a blacksmith, but was still simple and modest. His dark curls had been tamed and pulled back in a proper ponytail and for once, he didn't shift uneasily in his shoes and stalking.

The man standing beside him looked like he was in his late twenties, early thirties, his dark hair glinting with auburn was pulled back neatly with a ribbon. His clothing was a little fancier than his partner's, the embroidery glinting in the lit room. The smooth face was free of facial hair, revealing sharp cheekbones, small full lips and a pointed chin.

Except for the tan both men had and the holes in each one's ears, they could have passed for near royalty. But he remembered those taunting dark eyes, the knowing grin and the slight sway that made up Jack Sparrow.

It still very nearly made him drop his tea.

The man grinned, revealing gold capped teeth. "So. About that drink, love..."

Groves' reaction, surprisingly enough, wasn't as shocked or bewildered. He had just narrowed his eyes a moment at the shorter man sitting beside Turner, greeted him with a grin, then sat down in his own chair.

It was times like this that Norrington felt childish. Feeling once again like he didn't deserve being a Commodore, but that his friend did. Theodore had always come to his rescue with common sense, patience, a fond smile and a supporting argument. He was someone you could always count on, although his understanding of pirates (and admiration for them) had always alarmed him a little.

Weatherby Swann's reaction had been hilarious. He had chatted away and didn't have a clue that it was Jack until the pirate spoke, asking about the wedding tomorrow. The plump man had stared, paled and nearly fainted as he fanned his sweating face.

Elizabeth had teased her father as she helped him calm down and that annoying smirk on Jack's face nearly made a scowl crack his Naval mask. However, Turner had sent the pirate a look, making the man raise an eyebrow of amusement before finishing his silent assault.

The subtle and unthinking touches between the two of them made his mind spin with realization, and though he was startled and...upset at first, a slow smirk formed on his face as he watched the two across the room. Apparently, Turner had a nice and helpful short leash on the scalawag and he had to applaud the lad.

He glanced around the room, noting that Weatherby had calmed down and that Elizabeth was rejoining Colin, whispering into his ear. Groves caught his eye, raising an amused brow of inquiry at him. Norrington tilted his chin and shifted his eyes towards Will, who was speaking in low tones to his lover, a reproachful expression on his face.

A small smile lit Theodore's face and he had to wonder at the wistful glint in those golden eyes.

A servant arrived, telling Weatherby, "Dinner is ready, Sir."

Dinner was quite interesting. Nearly every other thing reminded Jack of an adventure and of course, he had to tell it. Much to the surprise of everyone, Weatherby Swann was absorbed in these stories, proved only by Jack's word and perhaps a scar or two.

Groves was polite, listening in even though he had already heard most of them. Elizabeth kept grinning widely and Norrington was, surprisingly enough, keeping most comments to himself.

Will watched them all, amused at the same time perplexed at his lover's recollections, that he just KNEW were embellished a little. Those fluttering brown hands were flying low in the air and he had made sure to clear the area of any tall dishes.

"...and so I HAD to jump, because the bloody idiot refused to do so. Knew I shouldn't have trusted him."

Governor Swann leaned forward a bit as he sipped his soup, one bushy eyebrow quirked. "And you survived?!"

A devil may care grin shined at them all. "Had to, mate. Still hadn't gotten my Pearl back. And then, of course, they made me their chief."

Elizabeth shot Jack a sideways glance. "You know, Jack, I heard that the sun god's blessing didn't work. Possibly only caused more trouble than it was worth?"

The pirate, not looking at all like one, frowned at her. "And where did you hear such a thing, lass? My continued good health is proof it worked."

The woman smiled slyly as she dipped her spoon into her bowl. "According to Will, you got a cold just last week. A rather nasty bug that kept you even from leaving the bed. He told me the entire crew thought you were going to die."

Amused eyebrows went up around the table as Jack turned in his seat to look at his lover. Will was sporting a decidedly guilty look as he looked back at him, but lifted his chin and refused to be intimidated by the look sent his way.

"It was a bloody SNIFFLE."

Fire flashed in those liquid browns and Jack felt a tug down south at the protective anger in them. "It was not. Jack, you were asleep for two days straight and were constantly coughing. Gibbs said it sounded like you were on the verge of coughing up one of your lungs! You were white as a sheet and could barely even move your arm. The hell it was!" Then he offered an apologetic glance to the more refined patrons at the table.

There was a delightful pout at those lips, one that said he was ruining things again. "And yet I was back on me feet twenty-four hours later."

"After a bloody nose that almost caused you to faint!"

"It lasted only a few moments!"

"Try very nearly an hour!"

"Fine. But that was it! No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"And what about the sprain? Or the infection? The food poisoning?"

Everyone at the table, save Norrington, had stopped eating entirely to watch the couple fight. The Commodore would take a sip of his soup and cast a glance in their direction, wondering. Sounded like Jack had been cursed again.

Elizabeth had the beginnings of a smirk on her face, one eyebrow raised high. "Sounds to me like more than a sniffle, Jack."

The pirate sent her a look. "Ganging up on me now, love? What next? Going to join forces with him to stay me off my rum?"

"It WOULD be healthier for you." Will barely kept himself from leaning away at his lover's glare. "Not entirely, Jack! Just to go easier on it for a while. You're still recovering."

Jack waved a menacing spoon at him. "From what? I'm healthier than I have been in years!"

Colin grinned. "I wonder why..."

Norrington snorted, biting back a chuckle and everyone looked at him in surprise as he recovered. But there was a fierce look on Jack's face. A searching look. Groves was almost unable to keep from staring at his commanding officer.

Will was blushing rather brightly as he cleared his throat. "Yes, well, sorry about that. We really didn't mean to-"

Jack waved a hand, cutting his lover off. "Of course we did. Remember, William, YOU'RE the honest one. The day you turn is the day I start losing me bets."

Weatherby was looking at them all, a mite confused. "I don't understand, what's the matter?"

Elizabeth shot him a smile that was a little too bright. "Nothing at all, daddy."

The wily pirate rolled his eyes. "Let's just say they walked in on an...intimate moment between Will and myself."

Elizabeth cleared her throat and glared at Jack as the Naval Officers just stared at the two lovers.

Groves was the first to look away, shaking his head and smiling. "I hope it wasn't too traumatizing for you, Miss Swann."

The young woman chuckled. "I'd say it was far more traumatizing for Will than it was for me."

The Governor was looking mystified with his daughter. "Elizabeth, WHAT were you doing, walking in on them dressing?"

Silence ensued at the table as everyone looked at him then each other. In the next moment, laughter could be heard all the way past the gates of the Governor's house.

Weatherby stilled a knowing smile.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Don't you mean 'what are WE doing?'"

Will crossed his arms, looking worriedly at his scheming lover. "Jack."

A brown hand fluttered close to his face, shushing him. He had to sit and watch as the pirate stuck his head through the bushes, rear in the air as he spied on the cuddling lovebirds.

Will tilted his head to the side, eyeing the perfect derriere in the satin trousers. Plots formed in his mind, dirty from being around Jack, and he crawled slowly over to the lithe body.

Just as he was coming in from behind, Jack pulled out and grabbed his arm, shoved him down and proceeded to kiss him frantically. Will had NO idea what brought this on, but was more than happy to obligee. When Groves poked his head around the side of the house near the bushes, however, he felt affronted and scowled at Jack when they pulled away.

Jack sent him a sheepish glance. "Terribly sorry. False alarm."

Will refused to speak as an amused Groves wandered over. "False alarm?"

The pirate ushered the younger man over, wondering where his other half was as he pointed to an area in the bushes where they could see Colin and Elizabeth. "Will and I are waiting for the lad to leave and then we'll ambush him."

The officer raised an eyebrow of inquiry as Will squawked his denial.

"The boy deserves a last chance at freedom tonight, don't you agree?"

Groves grinned. "What's the plan? Nothing illegal, I hope. I'd hate to jail you the night before Miss Swann's wedding."

"Nah." Pearl and gold gleamed in the dark twilight as Jack smiled. "Nothing completely outside the law."

If there are any inaccuracies, I'm sorry, but I'm not able to check the other chapters. My computer ate the rest of the story and I my memory has a lot of room for improvement. I usually don't reread my stories very often, so I couldn't recall some things too well. Colin's last name IS Wellington, right? ;;

Hugs and LoveGN


End file.
